Rotten Roots
by Weasleyweasel
Summary: When something's rotten it'll be a matter of time before it starts rotting everything else… people fear what they don't understand… Tom's afraid of friendship and love... Aurelia's scared of him...  M  to be safe
1. Prologue

**Hopefully this one's going to be good... it's different from "Magic Works" since we cannot **

**put Tom as a lovey dovey boy... but i hope you'll like it... :) let me know what you think...**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling...**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Rotten Roots**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_September, 1938… _

The magic world was about to open the doors to the kid who'd become the darkest wizard of all times…

They say that; weed never dies… when something's rotten it'll be a matter of time before it starts rotting everything else… people fear what they don't understand… all of this is true… and it hurts when you are the one on the end of their hatred…

He was eleven years old, he was an orphan; he was a half-blood… He had dark, straight, black hair… haunting golden-brown eyes… pale skin and beautiful features…

"Tom Marvolo Riddle!" professor Merrythought yelled. She taught Defense against the Dark Arts in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Said boy walked to the front where she was holding an awful looking hat, he sat on the tall stool and waited; she put the hat on his head and waited a bit…

Suddenly the hat yelled…

"Slytherin!"

The students on the table cheered for him and clapped amusedly… Another professor watched with rapt attention to the boy walking to his table, Albus Dumbledore taught Transfiguration…

Professor Merrythought kept yelling names and the first years kept going up to the stool waiting to be sorted into a house…

"Aurelia Calista McAd- Weasley!" she corrected quickly, she received a look from Dumbledore and she blushed ashamed of her mistake.

Aurelia was taller than most girls in her year; she had wine red hair that reached her waist and big green eyes behind her glasses, she was pale and skinny…

She walked up and sat on the stool waiting like the others… she was really shy and given the circumstances she was almost withdrawn…

"Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled.

She walked to the cheering table and was welcomed by other girls and boys…

"My name's Suzanne Davies!" greeted one girl on her right.

Aurelia turned to her and smiled shyly…

"Nice to meet you… I'm Aurelia Weasley…" she said and Suzanne squinted her eyes suspiciously…

They became best friends, maybe because they were utterly different, she was outgoing and loud, Aurelia was shy and quiet. Aurelia liked to read Suzanne liked Quidditch, Aurelia was terrible with sports, Suzanne walked confidently and it was a miracle when Aurelia didn't trip on her own feet…

Aurelia was good in every subject that didn't require magic; soon she learned that she was one step away from being a _squib… _

Astronomy, Ancient runes, Muggle studies, History of Magic, Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy; were the subjects she was excellent at… the second best…

Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Enchantments, and flying lessons were the worst for her…

She had a rough competitor in everything; Tom Riddle was good in every single subject magical or not, he always was the best and teachers loved him…

The _almighty_ Tom Marvolo Riddle…

He was handsome and well mannered, he was a quiet person and even if he was good at flying he spent most part of his time in the library, she knew he was raised in the muggle world, so he probably wanted to know as much as a wizard should…

But the library was her second house… she flinched whenever she'd step inside and was greeted by his devilish smirk…

"Miss Weasley…" he bowed and she clutched her books closely to her chest.

"Riddle…" she greeted back and sauntered over to the farthest table…

She wasn't related to him at all… not until fifth year, he was a prefect when he took a liking on her; she couldn't explain it, when none was watching he'd talk to her as if ashamed of talking to her… after all he had a reputation to keep… Bloody Riddle was the most popular guy in school…

Boys wanted to be like him and most girls wanted to be with him…

**:) **


	2. The ugly mudblood

**Chapter one's here... disclaimer applied... let me know what you think..**

**:) hope you like it...**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**The ugly **_**mudblood**_**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1942 _

She was reading in the library seated on the cold floor under a huge window, her eyes travelling from left to right rapidly and her mouth opened in concentration, she'd push her glasses up her nose every now and then…

Her bag was next to her on the floor all of her belongings scattered around her, quills, parchments of scrolls, books and notes…

She loved being in the library, she felt safe, since she wasn't good with magic her own housemates had problems with her, saying she was useless, only Suzanne seemed to like her these days… she was fourteen turning fifteen next month…

"Miss _Weasley_…" she heard a mocking voice in front of her, her red fringe covering her green eyes, she saw the boy there with his megalomania syndrome… she was aloof to these situations, she wasn't brave, she preferred to simply ignore everyone who hated her…

She didn't reply, she stared at his golden-brown eyes waiting for him to state his business with her…

"So I've heard… you are rather quiet… and I actually believed you were a rare case of a _squib_ from a pure-blood… but you're actually a muggle born aren't you Miss _Weasley_?" he asked and smirked when she widened her eyes in fright.

None was supposed to know that… safe from her, headmaster Dippet, professor Dumbledore and her adoptive parents; Septimus and Cedrella Weasley…

"I've seen Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley before… though you have red hair just like Mr. Weasley… yours is darker and redder… and… your eyes are green…" he said revealing her eyes with his finger. "…not blue or brown…" Aurelia felt her heart beating really fast…

What was she to do? Was he going to spread the word?

"Are you ashamed of your _muggle_ family?" he asked curiously.

"Why would I be ashamed of my family? They were killed… that's it…" she said picking up her things and pushing the books and parchments inside her bag, she wanted to run away from him.

"How did you end up in the Weasley's care?" he asked rather harshly.

"That's not your problem… I don't know how you learned about my situation, and I don't care…" she lied. "…just stay away from me…" she said trying to muster the courage she didn't have…

She was about to leave when he grabbed her by the arm and made her turn to him… she gasped and flinched… trying to shield behind her books…

"You are just an ugly mudblood… don't flatter yourself just because a pure-blood family adopted you…" he whispered roughly, she was scared and just wanted to run away from him and hide…

She saw him through her fringe of red hair and felt her eyes burning, he gave her a horrible feeling as if he was capable of killing her right then and there…

"I don't see how a mudblood like you ended up in the Weasley's care without help… who helped you, Aurelia?" he asked with a smirk she started to dread.

"It's none of your business…" she breathed out, she didn't know why she was doing this… confronting him like this, he could actually hurt her…

Tom's eyes jumped from a green one to another, why was she resisting him like this…? As if she had a chance?

"Was it professor Dumbledore?" he asked once again.

"I don't understand how knowing who helped could help you with anything…" she whispered while trembling.

"I might be spreading the word that you are adopted… staining the Weasley last name… don't you feel ashamed?" he smirked again.

She knew he was right… she closed her eyes…

"It was professor Dumbledore…" she moaned when he squeezed her arm rather harshly…

"That was easy… wasn't it?" he smirked and patted her head as if she was a little kid.

He walked past her and out of the library… she sank to the floor breathing raggedly, she didn't like him before and wouldn't like him ever… he was scary, he didn't need to touch her; he made her feel horrified with just glancing her way…

She tried to avoid him, but he kept appearing everywhere she went, the library and the yard when she was out with Suzanne. She didn't tell Suzanne about the encounter she had with him in the library and the way he had called her "ugly mudblood".

A month went by, she just tried to hide from his haunting eyes; he seemed to know more about her that she'd like to admit…

She spent the holidays in the castle, she didn't want to bother Septimus and Cedrella; they had enough problems with little Bilius… she used to do this every year, on the New Year's Eve she'd eat in the great hall and celebrate her birthday alone, since Suzanne never spent the holidays here…

She was tired, for the last month she'd have horrible nightmares, someone torturing classmates and killing other people…

She sat at Ravenclaw's table and opened the book she was reading, there were few people on her table and none who she wanted to spend her birthday with…she looked up from her book feeling eyes on her…

Her green and tired eyes collided with Tom's golden-brown ones; he was looking at her intently as if trying to figure something out… She held his gaze for almost a minute before standing and then she heard a deep kind voice talking to her…

"Happy Birthday, Miss Weasley…" she stopped staring at his eyes and turned to see Dumbledore in front of her with curious eyes.

"I am sorry, did you say something, professor?" she asked with trembling voice.

Dumbledore regarded with kind but curious eyes, he smiled down at her and repeated with soft voice…

"Happy Birthday…" he said.

Her reddened eyes burned inside her sockets, she was so scared…

"Yeah… thank you, professor…" she muttered and looked to the table again, he wasn't there anymore; she swallowed thickly…

"Miss Weasley… Please, be sure to visit my office tomorrow morning, would you?" he asked with kind eyes.

"Of course professor… I'll be there…" she said looking around frantically…

Dumbledore walked away and sat with the professors, he watched interested when Aurelia stood from her table and grabbed her bag running to the great doors, she was afraid of something… he'll have to wait until tomorrow morning to figure it out…

Aurelia stepped out the great hall looking around and behind her back to see if he was around, she had a feeling he was out for her…

When she didn't spot him she went for the stairs as fast as she could, she rounded on a corner and collided with someone; she stood her ground and pressed her back against the wall…

"Bloody hell…" she heard him mutter.

She looked up and widened her eyes when she saw Orion Black there with his friends, she blushed and gasped in horror… she liked him, he was so handsome; with his black hair reaching his shoulders, his deep black eyes and pale skin, he was tall and had broad shoulders… the only problem was…

"Bloody, Weasley…" he spat at her…

He hated her family…

She saw him walk away and relaxed against the wall, she felt horrible… she sighed dejectedly and turned to leave, but almost run into someone else again, this time she felt the air leave her lungs… she choked a scream and looked into his haunting eyes.

He wasn't looking at her; he was looking into Black's back, his eyes burning holes in his head…

"So you fancy Black…" it was a statement not a question. "Don't you see how dangerous it's you being so vulnerable?" he asked with impassive face, she felt her legs tremble and her throat dry… "Someone can take advantage of that information…" he muttered and she tried to take a step back.

He tilted his head to his right in pure amusement… he smirked.

"Are you scared, Aurelia?" he asked with satisfaction all written in his eyes.

She wanted to say no, how many times had Suzanne told her to defend herself…? And now here she was flinching in fear.

"You are rather pale…" he said raising his hand, she closed her eyes too frightened to look up…

She felt his fingertips cold as ice on her cheek; pushing her red hair to a side… she was trembling and wanted to cry…

"Why are you afraid?" he asked suddenly and she opened her eyes to look him in the eyes… "Was it because of what happened in the library?" he asked gently.

She tried to breath but her chest was constricted and tight with pure fear of him…

"I was rather harsh that day…" he muttered as if he was talking about the weather… "I am sorry if I… _hurt_ you…" he said almost laughing at the word. "I just wanted to congratulate you… you are turning 16 today, aren't you?" he said with a smirk…

She was blinking rapidly trying not to cry, she was such a coward… if she was stronger she could fight him… she ignored him, she found enough strength in her legs to stand properly and then took a step to the right…

Tom widened his eyes and slapped his hand flat against the wall on her right, she stopped looked up and found his arm there, preventing her from escaping…

"I am talking to you _ugly_ mudblood…" he said with pure anger.

She realized he was annoyed, whenever she ignored him he snapped at her violently, maybe it was wiser not to ignore him, but this was her only way to confront him… she frowned…

She turned to look at him with her big green eyes, he was fuming, his golden-brown eyes widened and he composed himself… she felt something stir in her stomach, she was scared, but somehow she pitied him…

"Y-yes… I a-am t-turning 16 today…" she mumbled with lowered eyes.

Tom turned to look at her with surprise written on his face, was she actually responding to him? And not snapping? Well… she wasn't the kind to snap at people…

He didn't know why but soon he found himself adding…

"I am turning 16 today too…" he whispered and she was surprised to hear the tone of his voice… it was kind and not venomously…

She had an astounded expression on her face, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly opened…

"Happy birthday to you too…" she muttered.

He frowned and separated from the wall as if she was a monster… he took a few steps back while regarding her with confused eyes… he turned away from her and strolled down the corridor, away from her, never looking back…

She stood there against the wall, she felt her body relax, her legs gave away and she sank to the floor heavily.

What was that?

.

.

**I did this based on the Tom of the Half Blood Prince, **

**i have a crush on him since that movie... :) hope it was good!**


	3. Befriending the devil

**I decided to upload this one too...**

**Dsiclaimer applied! :)**

**Let me know what you think, please?**

**Hopefully it'll be good...**

**2**

**Befriending the devil…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1943_

"Good morning, Miss Weasley… you seemed rather pale yesterday… how are you today?" Dumbledore asked when she sat in front of his desk.

"I'm better professor…" she lied, the nightmares were getting worse.

Dumbledore didn't believe her; he noticed the dark bags under her green eyes and the reddish tint to them, she was paler and clumsier…

"Oh well… I hope it gets better… you know… if there's anything you wish to tell me… I am here to listen…" he said with his kind voice.

She nodded and looked him in the eyes… she wanted to ask him about Tom… but she found it childish, he might think she was actually interested in the haughty boy…

"Professor… did you…. Have you talked about me with Riddle?" she asked twisting it so she wouldn't feel stupid.

Dumbledore seemed surprised.

"Yes, yes, indeed I have!" he said rather happy… "He came here… a month ago... asking me about you…" he said and she remembered their encounter in the library, she shuddered in fear…

"What did he want to know?" she asked.

"If I had helped you… though I don't know how he learned about you being adopted by the Weasley's…" he said thinking about it.

"I don't know either… but he knows it…" she said more to herself than for the man in front of her.

"Is he bullying you?" he asked suddenly with a worried tone in his voice.

She wanted to say yes, but a voice in her head told her not to…

"Not at all, professor…" she lied with a trembling smile.

He didn't believe it either…

"He seemed hurt when he came to ask me, he was mad at me for not helping him the way I helped you…" he replied kindly. "You see Miss Weasley, Tom is an orphan living in an orphanage in the _muggle_ world, his father abandoned him and his mother died the day he was born…" he said and Aurelia put a hand over mouth.

Of course she couldn't know about this, after all they were in different houses and all… they had few subjects together…

"Sometimes silence is worthy of thousand words…" he cryptically said and she looked up into his blue eyes.

"He can be very talkative professor…" she said with a haughty expression on her face…

"Well… believe me when I say you've been lucky… Tom is… most selective with the people he talks to…" Dumbledore finished with an unreadable expression.

"Excuse me if don't found it flattering…" she said and braced herself remembering the fear he made her feel…

Dumbledore took notice of this and knew for sure he needed to talk to Tom… he knew the boy to be… potentially problematic…

"It's perfectly understandable, Tom is… different… don't push him away because of that… you are a witch after all, you should be okay with different things… things out of the normal… he's been wronged just because he's different…" Dumbledore kindly said. "Just like you've been neglected for being different than your classmates…" he finished and she had to nod, she actually understood Tom's situation…

"I won't push him away professor… but I cannot promise I'll befriend him…" she replied truthfully. "One cannot help someone who doesn't want help…" she muttered and Dumbledore frowned…

He might be thinking too much about it, but maybe he should ask Professor Phoebe Penrose; Divination, to have a talk with Aurelia, he was having a hunch about her true abilities…

"I am sure you'll find a way to make him want your help…" he smiled…

"If that's all I should be leaving now…" she said.

"Yes, yes… you may go…" he waved his hand and she stood and walked to the door.

She opened it just in time to see Tom there, with his fist raised ready to knock… he widened his eyes immediately…

She looked up and saw his big golden-brown eyes staring at her green ones; he composed quickly and cleared his throat.

"Miss Weasley…" he bowed and stepped aside…

Aurelia glanced back at Dumbledore over her shoulder; it didn't go unnoticed by Tom who turned to glance at the old man curiously, did she tell him about him bullying her? Was he called because he was in trouble?

"Thanks professor, I'll be leaving now…" she said and Tom turned to look at her with a serious expression, she barely saw him while walking out, her hair bouncing with each step…

He stood by the door following her with his eyes; he was going to have a talk with her if Dumbledore knew something he wasn't supposed to know…

"Tom…?" Dumbledore inquired…

"Yes, professor!" he turned and closed the door behind him.

Dumbledore frowned… maybe there was hope for Tom… just maybe…

Aurelia walked through the castle's corridors thinking about what Dumbledore had told her about Tom Riddle… but the more she thought about it the more she realized there was no chance of her becoming his friend at all… he hated her with passion…

She sighed and went to her bedroom… she worked on her chores for the holidays and finished them rather fast, she then went to sleep; it was an eerie feeling… there were few people in the Ravenclaw's wing… she felt exposed and vulnerable…

She stayed awake for a while and pulled the curtains of her bed hiding the outside from her view, she felt safer that way… it was silly… but she fell asleep knowing she was safe inside the curtains…

_It was dark, she was walking around, what seemed to be, the dungeons… she knew she shouldn't be there, it was cold and lonely, nobody actually came down here, the faint light coming from the torches was scary… she saw shadows everywhere and the echo of her steps…_

_She turned on a corner and was greeted by a large corridor; she stood in the middle trying to see where it'd take her… but she could see nothing but black in the end of the hall…_

_She was squinting her eyes trying to see beyond when suddenly she felt hot breath on her neck, she gasped and trembled in fear… she closed her eyes tight… she opened them widely and turned in a wave of courage…_

_Orion Black, she panted upon seeing him, he was there wearing his Quidditch robes and holding his broom in one hand, he had a mischievous smirk and his eyes glinted with the fire…_

"_Orion…" she whispered._

"_Let's play Aurelia…" he said, but it wasn't his voice, it wasn't the rough raspy voice that she knew so well in his mouth…_

_No… it was softer, like a beautiful whisper, like a caress, it sent chills down her back and she flinched in fear, the reaction her body had to the voice told her that the voice belonged to Tom…_

"_Tom…" she stated with tears prickling her eyes._

"_Oh…" Orion said tilting his head to a side with amusement, his smirk more twisted than before… "What about me, Aurelia?" he said, but Tom's voice made her take a step back…_

"_No… you are not…" she tried but gasped when someone put their hands on her shoulders; she jumped in surprise and turned to see Suzanne there; she had a smile on her face… she immediately turned to see Orion, but he wasn't there anymore…_

"_Aurelia come on, you'll love this!" she said and took her hand dragging her down the darkened corridor…_

"_Suzanne… did you see Orion, just now?" she asked while running. Aurelia watched back but there was none there… "Suzanne?" she asked watching back to her friend, but there; dragging here down the corridor was Tom, holding her hand tight. "No!" she yelled and tried to stop._

"_Are you scared of death, Aurelia?" he asked with his impassive voice._

"_Let me go!" she yelled._

"_Are you scared of… me, Aurelia?" he asked again smirking. _

_She kept fighting him, but soon he pulled her into a classroom… she was sobbing and whimpering in fear, he put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to her ear… _

"_Can you hear me?" he said in her ear, she put a hand over her mouth suppressing the urge to vomit._

_He pushed her gently into the classroom…_

"_Can you hear me, Aurelia? Can you hear me calling out your name?" he whispered again and she looked up… she was about to yell when she felt his hand tap her mouth harshly…_

_There in front of her in a bloody puddle was Suzanne… lying motionless, her eyes void of emotion and her body unmoving… pale and cold…_

"_Can you hear me now? Do you see me now?" he asked desperately in her ear, while she fought his hand, she needed to vomit, to breathe, she squirmed, but he held her there watching in horror the corpse of her best friend… "Aurelia, can you hear me now?" he said again and she yelled against his hand._

Aurelia woke up with a scream, she sat on her bed and noticed two things, the curtains were pulled and in the far corner of the room was Tom leaning casually against the wall, his hands in his pockets and an impassive expression on his face…

She gasped and turned to light the lamp, when she turned again he wasn't there anymore… she was panting and crying… she raked her finger through her red hair she was imagining things now…

Next morning she avoided breakfast, she was still sick about the dream, she went out, it was freezing but she didn't care, she sat by the Black Lake and tried to think things clearly now…

The beanie covering her head kept her ears warm and the scarf pulled to cover half her face hid her from the rest of the world, she needed to see Suzanne, she needed to know she was fine…

"You skipped breakfast… Miss _Weasley_…" she jumped and turned to see Tom there… "Just saying you'd have enjoyed watching _Black_ from afar…" he mocked the name, he walked but kept his distance from her; she was panting and averted her eyes from him.

"I wasn't hungry…" she replied pulling her knees to her chest.

"I figured that much out…" he said and silence fell between them, both watching the frozen lake.

Thoughts assaulted her mind and she didn't know why but she had to ask… she reasoned that she didn't want to have him as an enemy, she'd try to befriend him… risking his rejection…

"McAdams…" she muttered and he turned to see her green eyes staring up at him, his confused face made her add… "Aurelia Calista McAdams…" she replied. She stood awkwardly and extended her covered hand at him. "Pleased to meet you; Riddle…" she said not smiling, her face just scared but brave.

He regarded her hand with an amused expression and took it and pulled her roughly, she was now closer to him but she lowered her eyes…

"What makes you think I want your friendship, _mudblood_?" he asked with his devilish smirk.

She didn't look up… she was scared shitless of him…

"I can… I can hear you Riddle… calling out my name?" she half asked and half stated.

She didn't notice his wide eyes and the way he paled… was she reading his mind, it angered him to no end if she was…

"Me? Calling a _mudbloods's_ name?" he asked with nasty attitude…

"Yeah you, why are you here then?" she looked up at him and his eyes narrowed in disgust, she had provoked him… now she was surely dead.

"Are you feeling brave, Aurelia?" he asked mockingly. He squeezed her hand harder and kept her close so she couldn't run away.

"You're hurting me, Riddle…" she said looking at their joined hands.

Dumbledore was a mad man! How did he want her to befriend this psycho?

"Does it seem like I care?" he asked tilting his head to the side, he squeezed harder and she opened her mouth in a silent cry, she was pulling, but he had a vice grip on her…

"Riddle!" she cried and glared at him. She felt the mitten on her other hand fell to the snow and she wasted no time in slapping him across his face with all the strength she had.

He let her hand go immediately and turned to her with widened eyes and a hand over his cheek… she held her abused hand with the other over her chest.

"Just like a bloody dog… defending itself when being beaten only…" he venomously spat. "Do not compare me to the likes of you!" he said harshly.

"I was trying to be nice!" she yelled feeling courage building up inside.

"Who asked you to?" he spat.

"Dumbledore!" she yelled back and regretted it as soon as it left her mouth, he looked at her with surprised eyes, he looked down and then up again to her green eyes… "Riddle…" she whispered and took a step to him…

"You… stay away from me… if you even dare to look at me I'll kill you…" he said through gritted teeth…

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and took a step back; her knees gave away and she sank to the snow… she saw with wide eyes the retreating back of Tom…

The holidays went by and by the time Suzanne returned she had been avoiding Tom for two weeks now…

"What happened to your hand?" Suzanne asked one morning as they ate their breakfast…

Aurelia looked at her hand, and was about to look over her shoulder to the Slytherin table, but refrained from doing so…

"I fell…" she lied.

"It looks horrible; you should go to the infirmary…" she said.

"Yeah, I'll see to it later…" she mumbled.

Dumbledore wanted her to befriend him, it wasn't and order but she had a feeling she couldn't explain… it was like a need to talk to him…

Was she a masochist? He definitely was a sadistic brat!

She was so scared of him that she was actually listening to his warn about not looking at him… she'd walk around with her eyes down and fear of even looking at his shoes…

Dumbledore noticed the change in her, and he noticed too that whenever Tom and Aurelia were in the same room he'd look at her with a burning gaze full of hatred and disgust… while she'd keep her gaze down…

Something happened, but right now he was too busy to do something about it, though as soon as he had the time he'd call her to talk… she seemed more tired than before, her eyes were red and swollen, she was paler and she had a bruised hand…

Tom on the other side waited almost pleading that she'd look up and stares at his eyes so he could inflict some more fear… but she was a tough one… before the holidays she'd seat facing his table, now she seated giving him her back, her friend was the one who kept glancing to his table, probably another Black's fan…

She was scared of him…

And somehow he felt better that way… he preferred her fearing him than pitying him, doing charity work… Dumbledore must've been the one reading his mind and telling her about it…

He didn't want friends and didn't need them…

He was perfectly fine by himself…

She looked horrible today, maybe she wasn't sleeping… she was clumsier than usual and walked like a zombie…

He was enjoying her fear…

He was enjoying being the reason of her fear…

**Was it good? :)**


	4. The worst of fears

**Disclaimer applied...**

**Well... what you recognize from the books belongs to JK Rowling...**

**What you recognize from the movies but not the book belongs to the Warner...**

**What you don't recognize from either of them probably it's part of my story...**

**Hope you like it... :)**

**.**

**.**

**3**

**The worst of fears…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1943 _

The next class was Defense against the Dark Arts, a class she dreaded since the holidays; she had that class with Tom…

She went in following Suzanne and looking down… so she wouldn't saw him by mistake…

"We are working with Boggarts today!" Professor Merrythought announced. "Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?" she asked.

Out of habit Aurelia raised her hand; she forgot Tom did that a lot too…

"Oh Tom… let's give the opportunity to Miss Weasley…" the woman said happily and Aurelia turned to look at him with fear, she remembered in time his words and just looked at his shoes… "Miss Weasley?" Merrythought prompted her to reply.

"A boggart is a shape shifter that takes on the form of its intended victim's worst fear…" she replied. "Since a boggart changes shape upon sight, few know what one looks like in unaltered form…" she finished with lowered eyes.

"Excellent! 10 points for Ravenclaw…" Merrythought replied.

He might kill her because she stole his ten points…

"So, now I'll teach you how to fight one… the spell is "_Riddikulus_!"…" she said and made them pronounce the word a lot of times… "The effect depends on what the caster is thinking… as the charm suggests you need to mock him…" she said and everyone laughed. "So we'll learn to cope with one today…" Merrythought said and Aurelia widened her eyes.

Everyone started to whisper and talk about it…

"Let's see… Miss Davies, come here please…" she said and Suzanne walked up with a smile as if she actually thought of this like a ridiculous subject… "Wand ready… remember the spell?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am…" Suzanne pointed her wand at the closet in which the boggart was trapped…

Merrythought opened the closet and out came a huge snake a cobra, Aurelia saw in fear as Suzanne paralyzed and her eyes widened…

"Suzanne, remember the spell!" Merrythought encouraged as everyone laughed and cheered…

"_Riddikulus_!" Suzanne yelled and the snake twisted and stretched to form a candy cane… Suzanne smiled and looked up at the candy… everyone clapped and laughed…

"Amazing, well done Suzanne…" Merrythought said.

The professor called some more that were willingly to do the spell, while Aurelia hoped that the class would be over before her turn arrived…

"Tom! Come here!" she said happily.

Aurelia really wanted to see his worst fear… but she was afraid…

"Oh, don't be scared I'll help you if you need me to!" she exclaimed, and Aurelia looked up, he walked slowly to the front of the class, she saw him from the back of the room, next to her Suzanne nudged her ribs…

"He's okay…" she whispered. "Not like Orion, but he's good…" she said and Aurelia nodded not really paying attention, she wanted to see what his worst fear was.

"Wand ready?" Tom raised his wand at the closet. "Here you go…" she muttered.

Out of the closet came; surprising everyone; a replica of him, clutching his side and covered in blood… there were gasps and whispers as Aurelia looked up to see his, usually impassive face, with widened eyes…

Suddenly the body fell against the closet and she saw in panic how the glow of life left his eyes… his head tilted to a side, his skin paled and he paralyzed on the floor…

Everyone turned to Tom and saw the way his eyes focused on his corpse, panting silently, Aurelia stood bumping the chair down…

Why did she do it? She didn't know…

It was so soon that she couldn't take her wand out… The glow returned to the corpse's eyes, and he smirked devilishly… her green ones collided with his golden-brown, he stood slowly and dusted his clothes, he wasn't even looking at her…

"Miss Weasley, have a seat…" Merrythought said harshly, she was oblivious to the fact that the boggart wasn't attacking Tom anymore…

"I thought I told you…" the boggart said with the same voice Tom had…

Aurelia felt her knees weaken and she flopped down on the chair, she felt tears burning in her eyes.

"Oh well… what is he afraid of, then?" Suzanne asked aloud.

"Tom?" Merrythought inquired, Tom wasn't scared anymore, but he didn't understand why? He feared his death, but why was the boggart speaking…?

"This doesn't belong to me, anymore…" he whispered looking at the boggart's eyes.

"Oh…" the professor said confusedly.

"I told you I'd kill you if you even glanced my way…" the boggart said with soft voice.

Tom widened his eyes and turned slowly so not to draw attention, he saw her staring at the boggart, her eyes watered and her face flushed…

"Oh well… this is weird… I do not understand…" the professor was confused.

Tom smirked and turned to the boggart with his wand raised…

"_Riddikulus!_" he said, and the boggart twisted and turned until he acquired the form of a laughing baby, his laughter making everyone else in the room laugh.

"Well done, Tom!" the professor said and urged the boggart inside the closet. "We'll finish here today..." she added.

From the front of the class he saw her pack her things in record time and ran out of the class…

Aurelia was running down the corridor feeling her eyes burning and her throat dry, she left Suzanne behind and kept pacing until she collided with someone which was a common issue for her, running into people, toppling over…

"Professor Dumbledore! I am sorry!" she exclaimed.

Dumbledore smiled kindly, she was panting and when he looked up he saw Tom behind her, he was panting too but upon seeing him he turned and left the corridor…

"Are you alright, Miss Weasley?" he asked and Aurelia swallowed thickly, she wanted to cry, to scream… the fear was so big she could barely walk.

"I- I am fine, professor…" she whispered and felt pain in her chest. "Class was… a bit too much for me… it's all…" she said with trembling voice.

"You don't look too well, Miss Weasley…" he worriedly replied.

"I… I was-"

"Aurelia!" she heard Suzanne's voice calling out for her. Aurelia turned with watery eyes and saw her friend approaching them. "What happened?" Suzanne was panting and looked up at Dumbledore. "Professor…" she saluted with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Suzanne…" Aurelia said with a forced smile. "I remembered I needed to go to the infirmary…" she lied, it was her best excuse.

"The infirmary?" professor Dumbledore asked suddenly frantic. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Ah! Aurelia fell during the holidays; she hurt her hand, professor…" Suzanne replied with a smile.

"Let me have a look, please…"

Aurelia took off her mitten and extended her hand at the man in front of her… Dumbledore looked down at the hand and his eyes widened, she had bruises, but… no… it couldn't be…

"Yes, yes… indeed Miss Weasley… let me walk you to the infirmary…" he muttered and Suzanne looked at the hand with worried eyes.

"Is it serious, professor? Is she going to be alright?" she asked behind them.

"Ah, Miss Davies, please go to your next class and tell Professor Penrose about Miss Weasley…" he dismissed her and Suzanne frowned.

Aurelia followed Dumbledore to the infirmary wondering why he was so worried about her hand; it was just a bruise… nothing more, nothing less…

She sat on a bed and waited for the nurse; Madam Tofty came to her with her thick spectacles and started to poke her hand with her skinny fingers.

"What in the world did you touch with this hand, dear?" she asked with enormous blue eyes behind her glasses.

"Ah… uh… I fell, ma'am…" Aurelia muttered shyly…

"Well… Over what, exactly, did you fell over?" she asked again not buying her lie.

Aurelia turned to look up at Dumbledore who was just as curious as madam Tofty; she bit her lower lip and tried to come up with an excuse, but something wasn't right…

"Excuse Madam Tofty, but… Is everything alright with my hand?" she asked worriedly.

She seemed to snap out of her interrogatory and leaned back with surprised eyes regarding her with an obvious look…

"Oh, that dear… well… I am not sure yet, but this seems like a curse…" she replied examining the injured hand and Aurelia widened her eyes and stood.

"A curse?" she yelled and looked up at professor Dumbledore who was nodding in agreement… he then interrupted her rant.

"Miss Weasley… you're not feeling well lately, are you?" he asked and Aurelia only stared at him. "You seem rather pale and tired…" he said.

"I've been having trouble sleeping… that's it!" she snapped and ma'am Tofty gasped, Aurelia realized she'd just snapped at a professor. "I am sorry, professor…" she said plopping down on the bed and pressing her other hand to her forehead.

"It's quite alright… we won't ask more questions, Miss Weasley…" he smiled and raised a hand when Tofty started to argue… "Please, Madam Tofty take good care of her…" he said and walked out of the great room…

"That Albus!" Tofty spat. "He doesn't know anything!" she mumbled turning to her medicine cabinet. "Now Miss Weasley, you'll spend the night here…" she said and Aurelia widened her eyes again…

"No!" she yelled.

"You won't raise your voice at me, young lady!" Tofty said harshly.

"I am sorry ma'am, but I really don't like this place… and… I'll be alone…" she said noticing the empty beds.

"You don't know… maybe someone will break a leg…" she happily said and Aurelia grimaced. "It seems to me that you don't realize the danger that had been casted upon you… it's a curse we are talking about here…" she came with a little cup with a yellow liquid… "Drink this…" she handed the cup and Aurelia swallowed it in one big gulp.

"That's gross…" she said feeling her body heavy and tired. "What's happening?" she asked groggily.

"You need to rest…" she said moving her wand around, Aurelia knew she was changing her clothes into pajamas…

"I cannot move…" she slurred.

"I know… you need to rest…" she repeated.

Inside her mind Aurelia was panicking, what if Tom attacked her, it was clear to her now that he had tried to harm her…well… he actually did it… what if he came back to kill her…

Her eyelids closed and her mind drifted away… she found herself walking around the dungeons again, she'd have the same nightmare again and she couldn't avoid it… she felt a tear run down her side…

Dumbledore came back an hour later; he knew Tom was avoiding him after seeing her walk away with him…he sat next to her bed and watched the darkened hand, he saw the dried path the tear had made on the side of her face… he had grown fond of her; watching her through pain was horrible… but he had to believe she was strong enough…

It was past seven when he decided he'd leave her to rest… he walked out of the infirmary after Madam Tofty closed the doors, she was the only patient on the room and the huge windows illuminated the darkened room…

Tom got inside the room easily; he had been waiting for Dumbledore to leave, with his hands inside his pants' pockets he walked to her bed, she was moving restless… he knew she'd wake up soon with a start since she probably was having one of those nightmares…

"No!" she said with crooked voice, she opened her eyes and saw the darkened ceiling of the infirmary, she couldn't move, the potion still paralyzing her, she felt heavy and tired, she felt the tears running down her cheeks from her nightmare…

"It seems serious…" she heard a voice on her left, she knew the owner of that voice, she turned her face to the right and closed her eyes tight. "You've been rather compliant with my request…" he mockingly said.

He sat on a chair on her left and relaxed upon seeing her ragged breathing.

"I was wondering… your worst fear, Aurelia? Am I your worst fear?" he asked with a smirk she could hear on his words.

She blinked rapidly letting the tears fall…

"I am most… hmm… flattered…?" he tested the word on his lips and smirked. "Yeah, I am flattered…" he replied. "Today's class was a bit scary I must say…" he said.

She tried to move and almost cheered when her arms responded to her, she turned to her right with much difficulty…

"You should lie down, Aurelia…" he said and she sobbed, she was scared…

She put her cursed hand against the mattress and moaned in pain; it was hurting really bad… glancing down to her hand she frowned and found courage to talk back…

"Y-y-you c-cursed me…" she said in a whisper…

Tom felt angered, she'd been ignoring him for almost a month now, and even now he was in front of her she kept avoiding him; he didn't care about his request anymore… he felt furious…

"Look at me when you are talking…" he said harshly.

She didn't turn she tried to pick the wand on her nightstand, she extended her arm at it and almost yelled when Tom's hand grabbed her wrist harshly, she glued her eyes to his hand on hers and felt the tears streaming down her face…

"Not that you could beat me with it… If I remember correctly you are almost a Squib…" he smirked and she kept her eyes on the hand… was he going to curse that hand too?

"R-Riddle …" she whispered in fear.

"Look at me when you talk… _Aurelia_…" the way he said her name sent a chill down her spine, she traveled her eyes from his hand, the length of his arm to his shoulder, to his neck tie, and then his face taking in his lips first, his nose and his golden brown-eyes collided with her green ones…

Tom looked with amusement her big green eyes, reddened by her crying and poor sleep, the dark bags under her eyes, her pale face; her red hair falling ungracefully over her shoulders and hiding her face…

"What were you saying, Aurelia?" he asked tilting his head to the side. He saw more tears falling from her eyes and then the movement her neck did indicating her swallowing…

She opened her mouth to speak but shut it when nothing came out; she was choking on her cries; she sobbed and tried to pull her hand out of his, but to do that she had to lie flat against the mattress… Tom let her hand go and _smiled _kindly when she lied down…

She wanted to puke, the smile he gave her was so real, but his demeanor was so cruel she could barely breathe…

He took her wand and examined it…

"Aurelia Calista McAdams…" he said not looking up at her, his smirk widening when she sobbed on the bed. "Let's say for a second that I _need_ a friend… let's suppose I _want you_ as a friend…" he almost laughed at this…

She was staring straight at his face, but he was too focused on her wand.

"What _benefits_ do _I_ get out of befriending _you_?" he said making emphasis on key words so she could understand, he looked her straight into her eyes with his devilish smirk…

She couldn't talk… she didn't want to answer that question; she turned to look up at the ceiling and blinked rapidly while swallowing the lump in her throat… she asked her own worries…

"Riddle… D-did you c-cursed m-me?" she asked with hoarse voice.

Tom sighed and lowered the wand to his lap dejectedly…

"Are you avoiding my question, Aurelia?" he asked.

"Are you avoiding mine?" she asked in a rush and then sobbed harder.

Tom put the wand on the nightstand and stood from the stool, making her turn to look at him in fear of him attacking her, she saw him leaning his hands against the mattress of her bed, she tried to move… but her body was too heavy…

"Are you going to answer me, Aurelia?" he asked with his impassive face, she sobbed.

"C-company… s-someone to t-trust…" she tried to come up with other benefits but couldn't….

He tilted his head to his side and smirked down at her…

"That's better…" he patted her head like the time in the library…

He kept staring down at her with such a kind face she couldn't stop crying, he was good at lying and nobody would believe what he was like…

"You're a good girl, Aurelia…"

**So? hmm... let me know?**


	5. Ancient families

**Disclaimer applied... hopefully its good... but you won't let me know... so... -_-'**

**Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

**4**

**Ancient Families**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1943 _

Months went by and they just had four days left before classes were over, the Quidditch final was tomorrow and then the results of the exams…

"Today, lovely, Aurelia…" Tom said while she followed him through the library, her hair bouncing with each step she took, Tom seemed happier this afternoon… "We'll be looking for one particular book… it's called _Ancient_ _Families_…." He smirked over his shoulder and Aurelia grimaced…

Befriending him was not the word she'd use to describe the relationship she now had with him… it was more a master – slave relationship… and yes, she was the slave…

It'd been a month since the encounter in the infirmary, she'd learned to cope with the fear Tom inflicted on her, though she wasn't allowed to speak to him when there were Slytherin's around, and given that Slytherin's hated the library this was a safe place…

She noticed she had more courage now… she even dared to tell him she didn't like him to treat her as a slave and he was surprised, but did his best to comply her wish… which actually surprised her…

"Guess where that book might be?" he asked looking at her over his shoulder, she shrugged not really interested, she'd have problems with professor Penrose later, she was supposed to be in her office for another lesson, she discovered, thanks to professor Dumbledore she was exceedingly good at divination…

Tom rolled his eyes and kept walking ahead of her.

"The restricted section, Aurelia… it's a place few people can go to… and… I am one of those few people…" he smirked again.

They got to the restricted section and they found professor Merrythought there, she was surprised to see them there and most of all together… the conflict between every house with Slytherin was known, so it was surprising to see this pair together…

"Oh, Riddle… Weasley…" she smiled. "Wonderful seeing you two together…" she exclaimed and Aurelia was about to say something on her behalf when Tom replied.

"I believe professor, we should be working this conflict between students…" he said as if reading her thought and Aurelia gaped.

"Oh Tom! That's wonderful, really…" she exclaimed happily. "I'll leave you two, everyone should take the hint to the same…" she said waving and walking away.

"You're good Riddle…" Aurelia whispered with wide eyes.

"Dearest Aurelia, I thought we were on first names basis…" he said with his smirk…

"_You_ are… I'm abstaining…" she turned to the shelf and started to look for the book.

When they finally found the book they sat on the floor against the shelf and read together through the pages… finally she found something she liked to do with Tom, his voice was soothing and she loves to hear him reading…

The book contained only few families on it, few of the most important families I the magical world, the most important ones; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin… the next ones in line were; Black family, Crabbe family, Crouch family, Flint family, Gamp family, Gaunt family, Greengrass family, Lestrange family, Longbottom family, Malfoy family, McMillan family, Nott family, Patil family, Peverell family, Potter family, Prewett family, Prince family, Rosier family, Scamander family, Weasley family and finally the Yaxley family…

"That's odd…" Aurelia muttered after not seeing Tom's last name. "No Riddle…" she muttered tracing her finger over the names.

"Yes, indeed odd… but…" Tom said surprised to found his mother's last name… "I am related to the Gaunt family… My mother was Merope Gaunt…" he said turning the pages over to the family.

_The Gaunt Family_

_The almighty Gaunt family comes from a fine lineage of wizards and witches who are direct descendants of none other than Salazar Slytherin; co-founder of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry together with Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw…_

_There are certain abilities and talents reserved for this family, inherited by the great wizard; the ability to speak Parsel; the language of snakes, one rare characteristic even for a wizard, most descendants of Slytherin can speak Parsel…_

_The Gaunt family is the last known descendants that are alive… Marvolo Gaunt; his family though being this great and known is bankrupt, having only few treasures; a ring and a locket that belonged to The Salazar Slytherin himself._

_He had a daughter and a son; Merope Gaunt and Morfin Gaunt._

"Oh, Riddle, you mother's name is in a book!" Aurelia pointed with an awed expression.

"I already noticed, Aurelia…" he muttered, but he was actually bothered by the fact his mother was dead even when she was a witch… shouldn't she had been able to avoid dying? She was a witch after all!

There was a picture of Marvolo Gaunt on the next page, he was hideous… his long a greasy hair and his horrible face contorted in a gesture of pure distaste, his teeth all askew, his huge nose was crooked and his sunken eyes were lopsided…

Tom scrunched his nose at that…

"Wow… your father must've been really handsome…" she said not thinking while looking the picture in the book.

Tom forgot about the picture for a minute he looked up and smirked he snorted and turned to look at her…

"Why, thank you, Miss McAdams…" he said tilting his head to a side, Aurelia looked up at him and realized her mistake; she blushed.

"Anyway… there's little information about your mother here…" she said turning the pages.

"She is dead anyway…" he shrugged. "But maybe my uncle; Morfin is alive… even my grandfather; Marvolo…" he said looking at the old pages of the book.

"Hmm… I wonder why there are not pictures of your mother and uncle…" she said idly.

"Oh well… maybe this book is too old for that…" he said. "Maybe this was published when they were kids…" he added.

"So… you're actually a descendant of Salazar Slytherin…" she said mockingly.

"Yes I believe I am…" he said, his eyes glinting mischievously. He turned to her and smiled, one of those rare but true smiles he had that would blind her… "What do you think, Aurelia?" he asked leaning to her, she felt the pure friendship.

It was weird when he acted confident enough with her as a friend… she loved this moments and she couldn't explain why…

"I think that's just gre-"

"Aurelia!" she heard her name being yelled, which was weird since they were in a library.

Aurelia turned when she saw Tom's eyes fill with pure hate… she sighed and turned.

"Suzanne…" she said.

"Professor Penrose asked me to look for you! She's waiting on the classroom for you…" she chastised.

"But you do not have divination today…" Tom interjected closing the book, not taking his hateful eyes from Suzanne.

"No I don't…" said Aurelia picking up her bag and standing oddly from the floor, Tom stood rather gracefully to his full height and Suzanne crossed her arms over her chest clearly annoyed. "Sorry Tom, I'll see you later…" she said and was about to leave when Tom grabbed her arm as gently as he could.

"Why are you going, then?" he asked in his whispery voice glaring at Suzanne; she flinched, Aurelia blushed and looked up at his eyes.

"I have… private lessons with her… She's teaching me divination…" she said slowly.

"Meaning you're actually good at it?" he asked smirking, clearly not believing her.

Aurelia snatched her arm free…

"Yes…" she growled and turned to leave with Suzanne who glared at him.

Tom watched her go and then turned the book still in his hands; he needed to do some more research, about the Gaunt family and Salazar Slytherin… he was most curious, he'd have to go and visit his family maybe they'd know who his father was…

But first; Salazar…

Aurelia walked behind Suzanne the whole while until they reached professor Penrose's office; there she was in front of a small round table, a crystal bead shining and a cup of tea…

Suzanne glared and left annoyed by the whole ordeal.

"Professor I am sorry, I was in the library and lost track of time…" she apologized and sat in front of her.

"It's quite okay… I already knew you'd be late…" she smiled and Aurelia returned it. "Today you'll try to see on the crystal ball… you must know that you'll be the only one seeing things on it when doing foretelling…" she said pushing the glass bead to her.

Aurelia leaned closer to the glass bead and concentrated…

"According to the dreams you've been writing down for me the prediction should be related somehow, but… the glass bead will tell you with precision the fake and true of them… look well…" she advised and leaned against her chair.

Aurelia focused on her dreams, which wasn't a pleasant task… the fog inside the glass started to fade; it was crystal clear now, but there was nothing… and then a red glow shone from the confines of said ball…

She gasped and opened her eyes wider to see better through her glasses…

She was starting to make out figures and places, the solid rock walls and the darkened place told her it was the dungeons, after all she had dreamt about them too many times before…

Someone was walking along the hall and she gasped again when their shoes sank in a puddle of blood… and then more blood ahead, the person kept walking and walking until he stopped at his feet laid a hand, an unmoving hand… it was a woman's hand and whoever this girl was, she was dead…

"Tell me…" said professor Penrose with interest.

"Someone walking down the dungeons…" she said and when looked up she saw the teacher writing down the details… "Why are you writing them professor?" she asked curiously.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to…" she smiled, but Aurelia frowned… "What else?" she asked.

"And then… then… it all… fades to black…" she lied… she didn't know why, but the fact that professor Dumbledore wanted to know about her nightmares and predictions made her nervous…

"Oh…" Penrose said rather disappointed, her huge blue eyes reflected her emotions. "Very well, then… you should go now… it's late…" she said.

Aurelia ran out of the room to her quarters…

Why would he want to know? Did he think she was accurate? Did he know something she ignored?

She turned on the corner that led her to the Ravenclaw's quarters, it was already dark and she was supposed to be in her room an hour ago, she climbed up the stairs quickly and when she got to the upper floor and turned on another corner she gasped in horror…

"Ah!" she yelled when she collided with someone…

"Hey! It's just me… Aurelia…" Tom said… "I went to your common room, but I 'm not… welcomed in there…" he smirked holding her by the shoulders, she was breathing raggedly.

"Tom, you ought to stop doing that!" she whispered harshly.

"Not happening I quite enjoy the face you pull when scared…" he laughed sarcastically and smirked. "Anyway, I just came so you could read this book… I already read it…" he said handing her a book with a green cover with some drawings; a badger, a raven, a lion and a snake, on the cover… "It's quite a nice story, about legends in the magic world I found it rather interesting and since you're a _muggle-born_ I thought you'd enjoy it as much as I did…" he smiled and she returned it weakly.

He frowned.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just the lessons… professor Penrose can be a handful…" she waved idly…

"How was that class?" he asked putting his hands inside his pockets in his classical pose…

"Tiring…" she said shortly not looking up at him, she was looking down at the book's cover…

"Look at me when you're talking, Aurelia…" she looked up but her eyes stayed focused on his tie…

"I am tired Tom, I'll see you tomorrow. Are you going to the Quidditch game?" she asked now looking to his eyes just to find them void of emotions…

"Have you been going to the games?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I have, Suzanne enjoys Quidditch really much, so I go with her…" she admitted.

"Is it because of Black?" he asked.

"Well, I think Suzanne does it for him… but Slytherin doesn't play in every single game, you know?" she shrugged.

"True…" he said looking down while thinking.

They were talking when they heard footsteps from their right, they both turned and there was Michael Sloper with other two housemates, he was a Gryffindor… what was he doing around here they didn't know…

"Oh… Isn't she the Slytherin's whore?" he laughed and Aurelia simply sighed, this was not the first time someone called her that… even people from her own house called her that…

"I didn't catch that…" Tom said turning fully to him, Aurelia glanced up at him and saw his impassive face. Sloper took another step, he was closer now…

"Weasley… the Slytherin's bitch… didn't know it, Riddle?" he laughed… "Ashamed aren't we, Weasley…? You should've told your boyfriend so he could defend you…" he laughed and his friends laughed too.

Tom turned to her and glared, why didn't she tell him?

"Sloper, am I right?" Tom asked not taking his eyes off Aurelia. "A bloody _mudblood_ aren't you?" he said smirking at the boy who stopped his laughter immediately.

"You're asking for a beating, Riddle…" Sloper said in what Aurelia assumed was a threatening voice, he was indeed stupid.

"Do you have a death wish, Sloper?" Tom asked taking a step towards him with his impassive face, she shivered and saw Sloper and his friends took a step back. "You might have your wish come true… I can be very compliant… with people's wishes…" he said smirking in the end.

Aurelia stepped between them… and put her hands against Tom's chest and the other barely close to Sloper's…

"Riddle…you should go back to your quarters…" she said quietly. The others laughed and Tom clenched his jaw.

"Yeah! Go back to the dungeons, Riddle!" he joked.

"Out of the way… _mudblood_…" he whispered through gritted teeth, Aurelia felt a pang of pain in her chest and didn't move, but he pushed her aside rather harshly and she fell against the wall.

He walked with his hand raised ready to strangle him; Aurelia suddenly had a flash of that time when he cursed her hand.

"Tom, no!" his hand was mere inches away from Sloper's neck when he stopped upon hearing his name on her lips…

He dropped his hand and turned to her, he extended his hand and she took it, he helped her up…

"Let's go…" Sloper said to his friends, he was clearly scared but the Gryffindor's pride wouldn't let him show it… she wondered… maybe he'd be better in Hufflepuff…

Tom turned then to Aurelia and slammed his hand flat against the wall behind her next to her head… she gasped and flinched…

"Do not ever do that again… Aurelia…" he said looking in her eyes, jumping from a green one to another.

"I… I didn't want you to have trouble... I'm sorry, Riddle I just…" she quieted.

He tilted his head to a side and regarded her with an amused look…

"Tom…" he said and she looked up not understanding.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Call me Tom from now on…" he smiled.

**... **


	6. Severing bonds

**Disclaimer applied...**

**Hope you like it :)**

**.**

**.**

**5**

**Severing bonds…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1943_

The last day they were all happily chatting in the great hall saying what they'd be doing next vacations and the places they were going to visit; Aurelia sat next to Suzanne both of them looking straight ahead to the Slytherin's table; while Suzanne checked Orion, Aurelia had her eyes glued to Tom… he was reading a book she failed to recognize from there….

Everyone quieted when headmaster Dippet stood and smiled at them…

"This year was most pleasant! You're going to your homes tomorrow first thing in the morning… do not forget to pack all your things…" he said regarding them seriously. "And now… we announce who's the winner of the cup of the houses…" he said and everyone cheered.

"Oh God, please let us not be the last place…" Aurelia muttered in past years everyone would blame her for being so bad with magic…

"It's okay, relax… remember we were second best on the Quidditch finals!" she said happily. "It's only natural, we cannot beat Orion…" she sighed.

"The fourth place; with 210 points; goes to Hufflepuff!" Aurelia sighed while the Hufflepuff's cheered dumbly. "Third place is for Ravenclaw with 330 points!" he said and the table clapped non-enthusiastically… "Second place; with 360 points, is Gryffindor!" he yelled and the people on said table turned to glare at the Slytherin's who were cheering sarcastically. "The cup of the houses is for Slytherin with 415 points!" Aurelia sighed and looked up at the winner table.

Her eyes soon found Tom's; he was closing his book and staring right back at her, he tilted his head to a side and smirked, but then… he… winked and Aurelia swore she couldn't breathe anymore… she blushed and lowered her eyes, but not for long, she looked at him through her fringe and saw him still staring at her…

That night she went to professor Dumbledore's office, they talked about Tom and the things she was to do while on vacation, Dumbledore was always interested on what she'd do with the Weasley's…

She was returning to her quarters when she spotted Sloper standing against the wall next to the door that'd take her to her common room, she sighed she went straight to the door and stood ready for the question… but Michael talked first…

"Licking Riddles shoes?" he asked mockingly, Aurelia grimaced but didn't say anything. "I bet you did… bloody _squib_… Anyway, I just came here to give you a wise advice..." he said and walked a bit to her.

Aurelia turned to him and glared…

"You shouldn't come back next term, _squib_…" he said. "You're going to ruin your own house…" he mocked.

"I could advice you to do the same, Sloper… think twice before coming here next term…" she turned and saw Tom there, his classic pose and impassive face, he had the book in one hand.

"Back to the dungeons, Riddle!" he mocked loudly.

"You are a _mudblood_, so… you better not come back next term, Sloper… trust me when I say you don't want to come back…" he smirked and Sloper glared.

"I'm not scared of you, Riddle…" he said walking past him, when he was already behind Tom walking in the opposite direction Tom muttered...

"But you'll be…" he said it loud enough so he could hear him.

Sloper flinched, but didn't stop…

When the guy was gone, Tom smiled up at Aurelia who was standing on the little stair that led to the door… they were the same height like this…

"I'm not going back to London tomorrow…" he whispered walking closer to her, keeping one hand on his pocket and the other one lazily holding the book.

"Why not?" She asked confusedly. He smirked as if he was waiting for that question…

"I am off age Aurelia… and I told you I wanted to visit my family's house in Little Hangleton… my uncle should be alive… maybe even my grandfather…" he said smiling.

"Did you discuss this with professor Dumbledore?" she asked and blushed when he pulled out his hand and twiddle a strand of her hair in his fingers.

He was looking down at the red hair in his fingers, but smirked and snorted.

"I am off age, Aurelia… I don't need to say anything to anyone… not even to you…" he said looking at her green eyes, she blushed more deeply. "But I thought you deserved to know… since we are _friends_…" he said.

"Okay… got it!" she said wishing she could just disappear she knew her blush was too intense…

"Have a good night and… a safe trip tomorrow…" he whispered and when his eyes focused on her lips she repressed the urge of turning and clawing at the door…

"Thank you… Be careful you too… g-good night…" she said taking a step back, but colliding with the door and the latch expressed its discomfort.

"_Ready or not for the question? It's already too late to be out!"_ it said loudly and Tom frowned.

"I am sorry!" Aurelia exclaimed turning and glancing down at the latch.

"_Then answer me! What came first, the phoenix or the flame?"_ it asked and Aurelia pondered her answer.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Tom said looking down and the latch. "What kind of question is that?" he asked looking up at Aurelia.

"I think the cycle has no beginning…" Aurelia smiled while watching Tom frowning.

"_Good… Now go to sleep!"_ the latch exclaimed unlocking itself.

"Good night, Tom… I'll see you the next term…" she said walking inside and closing the door.

She went to sleep hoping she wouldn't have nightmares…

_She was walking through a lush street an earthy path guided her over the mass of green surrounding her until she noticed a little house, the walls were full of morning glory, it was a view to behold…_

_She smiled this was the first nice dream she'd had in almost a year… she went to the stony sidewalk that led to the old wooden door, she knocked, but the door opened…_

_She stepped inside and was greeted by a simple house, but everything was covered by a thick layer of dust, she looked around; the kitchen, the living room and the dining room were in the same room…_

_She turned in time to see a man coming out from one door on the left, she widened her eyes when she recognized Marvolo Gaunt… but no… he seemed different…_

"_Are you Morfin Gaunt?" asked a voice behind her, she turned and saw Tom there, standing with a black suit, a green tie and piercing golden-brown eyes…_

"_Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?" the man growled, she stepped aside to see the interaction._

"_Perfect…" Tom whispered. "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle…" he said noticing the sunken eyes widening._

"_Impossible! I have no family left I am the last Descendant of Marvolo Gaunt!" he yelled angrily._

"_My mother was Merope Gaunt, Marvolo's daughter, she died the day she gave birth to me…What I want to know… _uncle_ Morfin; is where can I find my father?" he whispered with his smirk._

"_If you're Merope's son then that means you're a _mudblood_!" he laughed hard. "My dad wouldn't like to know a let Merope's son in here!" he growled again._

_Tom's eyes were wide…_

"_My father… he was a…" he was stuttering._

"_A bloody _muggle _he was!" Morfin laughed hard again._

"_I am Slytherin's descendant." Tom said through gritted teeth._

"_Hahaha!" he laughed. "Your ugly mother was a close to being a bloody _squib_ and your father was a vile _muggle_! Excuse me if I hope better from Slytherin's descendant!" he was pushing Tom's buttons._

"_You know where my father lives…" he stated… and took a step forward…_

"_Oh yes… even we tried to stop that nonsense Merope called love!" he growled again. "He lives not far from here, in a beautiful manor, with his bloody family… little Hangleton… that's where he lives… Tom Marvolo son of Merope the _squib_ and Tom the _muggle; _almighty descendant of Slytherin…" he mocked._

_Tom glared at him, but then suddenly sighed and walked around idly…_

"_You're right… I am most ashamed… my mediocre mother and my useless father…" he sighed again. "But… tell me Morfin… how are you better than them?" he asked turning to him and Morfin quieted and glared with his sunken eyes._

"_You bloody bastard! You mudblood!" behind Morfin came out a huge snake…_

_Morfin whispered something in a language she couldn't understand and then the snaked glided rapidly to Tom, but the smirk he had on his face told her he had everything under control…_

_Tom whispered something again and the snake turned and glared at Morfin… Tom whispered again and the snake got out of the house not stopping to hear the commands Morfin was whispering…_

"_Now, Morfin… I need to find two things… you either help me or… I'll just have to make you…" Tom said giving him a lopsided grin. Tom's eyes traveled down to his hand; there was a ring on his finger, a black stone on it… "Don't worry… I already found one…" he smirked again. "So… where's Salazar Slytherin's locket?" he asked._

"_Your filthy mother took it!" he yelled feeling nervous, since Tom overruled his snake he felt vulnerable…_

"_Hmm… I see… well… I'll take Marvolo's ring, then…" he said expecting Morfin to give it away._

"_You'll have to kill me if you want this!" he growled and Tom smirked._

"_No matter how much I want to actually kill you, Morfin, I still need your help… shall I cut your finger, then?" he said pondering his decision, Morfin gasped and took a step back. Tom turned to his impassive face and regarded him with repulsion… "You're the one who's not worthy of being Salazar Slytherin's descendant…" he spat._

_Morfin was about to say something but Tom raised his wand and pointed it at him, his eyes full of hatred and pain…_

"Obliviate!" _he said and watched as Morfin's features relaxed, it wasn't just about him forgetting he ever came, but he modified his memory so he'd think he was the one who killed Tom Riddle and his family…_

_Morfin flopped down on a chair with his eyes wide and unfocused…_

"Accio_ ring!" Tom said pointing his wand at the ring on his finger; he waited while the ring tried to come off his rough finger._

_Tom grabbed the ring and turned sharply to the door…_

_Aurelia watched in horror as he left his uncle there… she ran to the door when she felt a rough shaking and she woke…_

"You are going to miss the train, Aurelia…" Suzanne said combing her hair.

When she awoke from that dream she didn't know what to think, should she write it down for professor Penrose or should she just let it go?

She was about to reply they saw a flash of white and black ran into the bathroom of their room, the other two girls sighed and exited the room…

"What happened now?" Aurelia asked.

"Don't know… maybe they closed the second's floor bathroom…" Suzanne rolled her eyes.

"Poor Myrtle… they're all so mean… I can relate to that…" Aurelia sighed.

"Whatever let's go, this'll be a great vacation; no Moaning Myrtle…" Suzanne hurtfully said.

Aurelia sighed and followed Suzanne out while she talked about some guy that had actually asked her out to a date this summer, she was chatting happily about him even if he wasn't Orion she seemed perfectly okay with it…

"So, he wanted to know if I could travel with him to London…" she said.

"Oh… I don't want to interfere…" Aurelia said, she'd gladly leave them to their make out session.

"Don't worry Michael is great!" she exclaimed and stopped they were on the platform and she stopped abruptly someone bumped into her and sent her to the floor harshly.

"I am so sorry, you…" someone said behind her, Aurelia stood and composed before turning…

"Oh, it's you… uh… Hagrid, right?" she asked she'd be a lousy sixth year if she didn't know him, he was the tallest boy in school; he was so big…

"Yeah, yeah… sorry I bumped into you!" he said walking rapidly and leaving her behind.

"He's not social, is he?" Suzanne saw the huge boy leaving.

"Suzanne…" Aurelia said while looking Hagrid's back fading into the crowd. "Are you dating Michael Sloper?" she asked warily.

"Oh! So you know him!" she exclaimed happily. Aurelia sighed.

"So… I'll leave you two alone I'll travel with someone else…" she said getting inside the train quickly ignoring Suzanne's arguing and looking for an empty booth, which was almost impossible since they were late…

She walked almost to the far end in which the Slytherin's reunited, but luckily found an almost empty booth… almost… Hagrid was there.

"Hagrid?" she asked from the door, he looked down at her; even seated he was taller than her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I seat here?" she asked shyly, he only nodded and let her in.

She sat, and knowing he probably wouldn't enjoy conversation with the Slytherin's whore, she took out the book Tom lent her and read through the pages, but soon she fell asleep…

_Tom was in front of the gates of a huge manor; he raised his wand and walked in, Aurelia realized she needed to follow him, and so she did…_

_He went inside the house with little difficulty since he was using magic to get by the locks and closed doors; he came upon a large hall with a few pictures hung on the white walls…_

_Aurelia gasped and put a hand over her mouth when she saw, who she assumed was, Tom's father, they were like clones, but this man was kind of different, he seemed rough, cynical, arrogant and a womanizer… she couldn't imagine Tom as lady-killer, even if he had the look he was just too somber…_

_Tom's father had a lopsided smirk that reminded her too much of Tom's, his golden-brown eyes were playful and his black hair perfectly tidy…_

_The other two should be his mother and father; meaning; Tom's grandparents._

_She saw Tom glaring at his father's picture… but soon he turned and walked up some stairs and got to a wide living room, his father was watching a woman playing the piano and his grandparents were smiling at the same girl… she was beautiful and talented…_

_The woman finished and Tom was the first one to clap, with a smirk on his face, not looking up from the floor…_

_Everyone in the room turned to him with wide eyes and worried expressions…_

"_Marvelous… I've never quite enjoyed music before… but maybe just for today…" he said looking at the astounded faces. "So… Mister Tom Riddle?" he asked again with his impassive face._

_Hid dad stood slowly and glaring._

"_Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my parents' house?" he yelled and Aurelia frowned he was a lame excuse for a man._

"_I am…" Tom said looking him up down. "…Tom _Marvolo_ Riddle…" he said with distaste. His grandparents gaped and stood with wide eyes…_

"_Is this the… you know… that girl…" the older woman tried to ask._

"_It's been almost 17 years since the day you abandoned my mother…" Tom said walking around the place as if he owned it…_

"_You're that whore's son!" he spat and Tom immediately turned to him, his eyes glinting with hatred._

"_What I hate the most is being your son… I blame my mother for that… she wasn't the brightest witch of her age… but she was a witch nonetheless…" Tom said through gritted teeth._

_Tom's dad took a step backwards with fearful eyes as if he knew what a witch actually was…_

"_My mother perished because of you… a vile and useless _muggle_… Then…" he said looking up at him and raising his wand. "You… Tom Riddle… shall perish here… by that _**whore's**_ son's hands…" he spat venomously but not changing his expressionless face. "…by the hands of your own _**son**_…" he mocked the word._

"_You are not my son! A freak just like your mother!" he yelled and Tom smirked, his eyes glinting with thrill._

"_Glad we agree on something… you cannot be my father, it'd be most embarrassing being your son…" he laughed and the people in the room gasped. _

"_You're a monster! A freak!" his father yelled again._

"_You have no idea…" Tom said with a smirk and his eyes wide. "_Avadakedabra_!"_

_._

_._

**So? Hopefully you liked it... :)**


	7. The Chamber of Secrets

**Disclaimer applied... enjoy...**

**i want one little review? lol yeah... i want one...**

**is there anbody out there? lol :)**

**.**

**.**

**6**

**The Chamber of Secrets…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1943_

When September arrived, Aurelia was awfully weak, it seemed that professor Penrose was right; in the first private lesson she'd told her she'd have trouble sleeping and her body would weaken…

Cedrella was actually reckoning if she should return to school, she was paler and her eyes were permanently blood shot and the dark bags under them remained there…

Aurelia was becoming used to having flashes of measly things that later on would reveal their true meaning; she awoke with tears running down her face when the nightmares were worst…

On September 1st she went with her family to the platform, she was returning to Hogwarts… she knew she was supposed to be there…

"I shall be going, I'll write to let you know how I am faring…" she said with a weak smile.

"Please do so, Aurelia…" Cedrella said with the little Bilius in arms.

"Miss Weasley…" it was as if the life shot through her, her eyes widened and she turned upon hearing Tom's voice behind her…

"Tom…" she breathed out in awe, but Tom frowned when he saw her pale face.

"What in earth is wrong with you, Aurelia?" he asked roughly forgetting her family was there, she ruined his "good boy" image.

"Who are you?" asked Septimus with a deep scowl.

Aurelia turned and Tom looked at the man, still frowning.

"This is Tom Riddle… a friend of mine…" she said to her family.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Weasley…" he bowed lightly to him and then turned to Cedrella and did the same… "…Mrs. Weasley…" he said and Cedrella smiled.

"Isn't he a charming boy, Septimus?" she almost squealed in delight, Tom, actually, blushed at that.

"Yeah… charming…" Septimus said looking Tom up and down.

"Well since you are Aurelia's friend I won't feel bad for asking you to take care of her, please?" she said and Tom cleared his throat.

"But of course, Mrs. Weasley…" he smirked and Aurelia saw Cedrella's eyes glint with something she couldn't explain… mischief?

"Come on, let's go Septimus…" she took her husband's arm.

"Why?" he asked, but was dragged rather forcefully.

"Shall we leave?" Tom asked as the gentleman he was… sometimes she wondered if he was just a big façade, but she didn't know anymore.

"Yes…" she smiled.

They shared a booth after Aurelia told him about Suzanne dating Michael Sloper… Tom only smirked at the name…

"Tom… did you go to Little Hangleton?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did…" he said not looking at her, just staring out the window. "Pleasant place… lots of greenery…" he smirked.

"Did you meet your uncle?" she asked remembering her nightmares.

"Yeah, I did… nasty bloke…" he scowled. "Anyway, it was a _brief_ visit…" he said raising one eyebrow at the word and smirking at her.

"Did you go to your father's manor?" she asked and confused when Tom's smirk faded from his face… "What?" she asked nervously.

"How did you know about my father having a manor?" he asked seriously his hand tightening its hold on the fabric of his robes.

She widened her eyes and paled even more…

"I don't know… it was the first thing that came to mind…" she tried to convey.

Tom regarded her with a confused look as if trying to see through her lie, but in the end he decided to let it go…

"Did you read the book I lent you?" he changed the subject. Aurelia understood her mistake and frankly she was glad he changed the subject.

"Yeah… But it's kind of confusing…" she said remembering the book she'd read through the summer.

"Enlighten me…" he said turning to her with a pleasant smirk.

"Well… hmm… _Legends and myths of magic..._" that was the name of the book. "Interesting book… but… I wonder if they're truly just legends…" she said.

"Indeed… Godric Gryffindor's sword inside the Sorting Hat, Helga Hufflepuff's cup and the secret of abundance, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem and the wisdom it held, and Salazar Slytherin's locket with almighty powers…" Tom said while rubbing the ring he had on his finger…

"And the places… the legends… Do you think it's real? Like the Requirement Room hidden in the castle? Or the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked looking at his face intently.

"Who knows…" he said shrugging with the smirk in place. "You can read this one… _Salazar's Secrets… _I found it most interesting…" he said while Aurelia took the book in her hands.

Aurelia regarded the book with her tired green eyes and as suddenly as she saw Salazar's face she had a flash of something… she widened her eyes…

_A room, no… a hall a huge hall made of solid rock with tall pillars decorated with intricate designs of snakes, and in the back a huge statue, made in rock, it had the same face the book showed… it was Salazar Slytherin…_

"… okay, Aurelia?" she heard Tom's voice as if he was far away from her.

She looked up at him and saw his worried eyes looking down at her; she was clutching the book strongly in her weak hands.

"I'm fine…" she managed to reply.

Tom seemed skeptical but didn't say anything…

The next day at breakfast she was eating with Suzanne when she heard Myrtle next to her saying something that caught her attention…

"It was about time they caught the murderer…" she said haughtily, Aurelia glanced at the paper she was reading and saw the manor she'd seen in her dreams; the Riddle manor.

Aurelia snatched the paper and Myrtle grimaced but didn't say anything.

Aurelia read through the words with rapt attention…

* * *

><p><strong>RIDDLE'S MURDERER FOUND!<strong>

**\\\ You all remember the sad news we brought a few days ago when it was announced they found Thomas Riddle (husband), Mary Riddle (wife) and Tom Riddle (son), all dead in the house's living room…**

**It was said that; Tom's fiancé was there too, but she was the only survivor and therefore guilty in the muggle world, while here they found another kind of story; Morfin Gaunt actually declared being guilty of their demise…**

**Morfin Gaunt is Marvolo Gaunt's son and he acknowledged the hatred they both felt towards the Riddle family after his sister fell in love with Tom Riddle… they blame her death on said man…**

**Merope Gaunt disappeared almost 18 years ago and was never seen again…**

**Morfin Gaunt; last descendant of the Marvolo family was condemned to penal servitude for life. /**

* * *

><p>Aurelia glanced up to where Tom was seated; he too was reading the paper and she saw almost frightened the smirk he had… she shivered…<p>

That year… awful things started to happen… they weren't even turned seventeen when the first attack happened, she was in the library doing an essay for professor Merrythought, when Suzanne came running like a mad woman, her eyes unfocused and tears running down her face…

Aurelia stared at her with confusion until Suzanne could explain with croaking voice and trembling body…

"It's Michael… he's… he's paralyzed! Something attacked him, Aurelia!" she sobbed harder and Aurelia stood and ran out the library with her…

Tom was walking down a corridor when he saw Aurelia being dragged by Suzanne, her friend was crying and Aurelia was paler than usual, he smirked, but frowned when Aurelia ran past him and didn't even notice him…

They were about to go inside the infirmary when Dumbledore came out followed by headmaster Dippet who closed the doors and Aurelia just caught a glimpse of Michael lying on a bed…

"Miss Davies, he's going to be okay… Madam Tofty's working on the remedy…" Dumbledore smiled kindly at the boy's girlfriend. He turned to Aurelia and his smile faltered. "May I have a word with you, Miss Weasley?" he asked and Aurelia nodded.

Suzanne returned to the common room and Aurelia walked along with Dumbledore, he was not taking her to his office…

"Mr. Sloper was found this afternoon, lying completely paralyzed on the floor… here…" he motioned for her in front of him, Aurelia walked around him and gasped loudly.

There in the wall written in red one could read the threat; "_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened; beware enemies of the heir…_"

"It seems… that… some legends are true…" Dumbledore said and turned to look at her with worried eyes.

"Professor?" she inquired not understanding his cryptic messages.

"Well… I thought you might know something about this… I've noticed you reading one particular book… _Salazar's Secrets _that's book that we don't have in our library… so… it intrigued me…" he said.

Aurelia remembered the book and Tom, but this didn't make any sense…

"I… I bought it… professor… I heard about it somewhere else and I thought it might be interesting to read it…" she lied; she felt her throat burning with each word…

"I bet it is… I used to read it myself…" Dumbledore agreed. "In any case, you shall be careful Miss Weasley… Do you happen to know who the enemies of Salazar Slytherin are…?" Dumbledore asked and when Aurelia didn't reply he continued. "Half-bloods and _muggle-born's_… traitors to the blood… everyone who opposed to his beliefs…" he added and Aurelia swallowed thickly. "You cannot deceive whoever is doing this…"

"I'm a _muggle-born_…" years of living with the Weasley's almost made her forget where she actually came from…

"Be careful, Aurelia…" Dumbledore said.

Aurelia couldn't describe the fear she felt, she wanted to go back to the Weasley's, maybe even forget about magic and go back to the _muggle_ world where she belonged from the start, she avoided going out of her quarters, she returned immediately after class and dinners…

Suzanne spent hours in the infirmary next to Michael…

Everyone was scared of going out alone, most of all the half-blood and _muggle-born_…

When October arrived there was another attack; another half-blood, Aurelia realized that between the fear and all the new regulations for students he hadn't seen Tom around… she wondered why since he was the one to come a find her…

She was to make sure that Tom was not the one doing these things, she probably would end up in trouble with him, but she needed to do this, not just because she wanted to help him, but because she actually feared he'd kill her at some point…

Tom was everyone's favorite; this was bound to be difficult, but now she needed to find the courage to do the right thing…

She'd see him from her table in breakfast, sometimes at lunch and dinner time, but he wouldn't even glance up…

November arrived with two more attacks, everyone paralyzed, it seemed to be just a warning, a threat; all professors were utterly scared and thus they all walked the students to the next class…

Professor Slughorn the potions teacher was trying to lift up the spirits teaching funny potions and such, but none really cared…

Soon everyone feared the Slytherin's; with good reason since the heir probably was a Slytherin…

It was one afternoon she in the library doing an essay for professor Slughorn when she thought about Tom and his book… she turned on her seat and pulled said book out of her bag; _Salazar's Secrets, _she read through pages looking for something… something that might tell her a bit about that hunch she had…

She heard the group on her left talking in whispers…

"Well… I think it's Black…" one of them said.

"Orion Black? Are you sure?" a girl asked.

"Well… he comes from a pureblooded family… and his vile…" the boy replied.

"Orion Black… hmm…"

Orion… well it was plausible, Orion was not really kind, he hated everyone, but mostly mudbloods and blood traitor like Cedrella… she was the cousin of his father, but she married a Weasley, better known as blood traitors…

Orion was a good guess if she had to say it… she might have liked him in the past, but she admitted he wasn't a sweetheart of sorts… he was rude, cruel and vile…

"Rumor has it that the one attacking those students was a monster; meaning the heir's pet…" the same boy said.

"You saying there's a monster lurking in the corridors and none has seen it?" one girl laughed.

"Well… I heard it from someone who heard it from someone else who heard it from professor Merrythought… and come on she's a teacher she cannot lie about this…"

A monster… a monster was the one paralyzing the students… Aurelia was smart but she couldn't explain it either… a monster that none had seen around… in the castle… while classes took place… it was weird…

"Whoever this person is… must be good with magical creatures… you know they can actually think… so it's possible this person is controlling them…" the girl said.

"Good with magical creatures or simply a Slytherin… I'll be sure to stay away from Orion from now on…" the boy said with a shiver.

Aurelia pondered about that too… someone good with magical creatures, but most Slytherin's didn't take that subject, Care of magical creatures was taught by professor Kettleburn, he was good with them, but she didn't know much about who was excellent at the subject…

"Look… let's go…" another said looking up from his book at something behind Aurelia.

She stopped her thinking when she saw the group of people on her left raise from their seats; rather quickly and leave with haunted expressions, she frowned and turned to her right to see what made them leave, she turned just in time to see Tom sitting next to her, he seemed tired and worn out…

"It's not him… not Orion…" Tom said.

**Hmm... cope with the changes i did...**

**Was it good? :)**


	8. Moaning Myrtle, the diary the culprit

**THANK YOU! Amarantine! thank you! i **

**was on the verge of deleting the story... lol**

**So... you; kind and pure soul keep on reading please! :)**

**I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

**7**

**Moaning Myrtle, the diary and the culprit…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1943_

"Tom…" she whispered surprised to see him there.

He supported his elbow on the table and turned to her with his chin on his hand, his smirk in place and his half lidded eyes staring lazily at her, he was carrying a book with black leather covers…

"It's not Black… Can you guess, Aurelia?" his voice was hoarse. She blushed; he was so close she could feel her thigh graze his knee…

"It's been a while, Tom… where have you been?" she asked worriedly.

"I've been… busy…" he laughed not looking at her, playing with a strand piece of red hair… "But tell me, Aurelia, have you guessed whose Slytherin's heir is?" he asked amusedly.

Aurelia widened her eyes, but no… she was making assumptions… she couldn't do that…

"Do you know something?" she asked with trembling voice.

Tom seemed bothered by her answer and leaned down with his impassive face, he was annoyed…

"I'm too tired to actually argue, Aurelia… Want to know what I know? Okay… Have it your way… he hates _mudbloods_ like you, he's out to get them…" he said in a harsh whisper then grabbed the book she was reading and shove it to her chest. "Have you been reading, _Aurelia_? You better think twice before coming out of your quarters…" he spat annoyingly.

"Tom…" she asked pushing the book against him, he was angering her… "What do you think you're doing?" she asked bothered by his behavior.

"No, Aurelia… What are _you_ doing…? Think I don't know about your abilities?" he asked and when she widened her eyes he smirked. "Oh yeah… here I was thinking poor Aurelia to be a useless _mudblood_… but no! It seems she's bloody better than Penrose…" he said with venom in his words.

When she tried to stand he put his hand on her thigh and she flinched.

"We haven't been honest, Aurelia…" he snorted. "Aren't we friends, Aurelia?" he asked leaning and whispering the words in her ear. Aurelia was breathing raggedly.

"You sure are not acting like one…" she said hoarsely with her eyes widened in fear.

"No, I guess I'm not… but you're not either…" he said again in her ear. She felt his hand squeezing her thigh and wanted to scream…

"Aurelia?" She looked up and saw Suzanne there, holding some books and looking disgusted by the scene.

Tom didn't even look away from her neck, he suddenly stood.

"I'll see you later, Aurelia…" he said and walked past Suzanne.

"Tom!" Aurelia said standing bumping the chair down. Tom turned to her with an amused expression… "Where are you going?" she asked worriedly…

"If I'm not mistaken… you'll know… I just hope it'll be too late when you take notice of it…" he smirked.

The next few days Aurelia tried to find Tom, but it was as if he vanished whenever she was about to talk to him and then it happened…

Finally what everyone feared… someone died, a girl… a Ravenclaw girl… Myrtle Loperbec… she died in the second floor's bathrooms, she was hiding there, someone was, as usual, making fun of her… and then that person found her dead…

Professor Dippet announced her death the next day and Aurelia couldn't help but cry… Myrtle had been one of her roommates for the last 2 years… truly they weren't friends per se, but her; Aurelia was one of the few girls who didn't bothered her…

Christmas was approaching… Professor Dippet announced his desire to close the school while they captured the culprit; everyone muttered and whispered their discomfort, but the fear of staying there…

Tom widened his eyes upon hearing this… They were going to close the school because of a _mudbloods's_ death…?

Later that afternoon he went to professor Dippet's office to talk to him… and there was no denying… they were going to close his home if they didn't caught the culprit, he needed to do something about it… and soon…

Of course after Myrtle's death and all the announcements for Christmas Aurelia didn't hear about Tom for a while, but she was too busy moping around… being in the same room and all you were bound to miss her annoying snivels…

Days went by and Aurelia skipped a lot of classes she wasn't in the mood for classes… she felt something was amiss… how have she died…?

Finally one night she fell asleep, she was so tired…

_Again walking in the darkened dungeons, Aurelia found her way through them to an empty classroom… and there she found Tom…_

_He was writing in a book, the same he had last time she saw him, she got closer and realized it was a diary, next to it on the table was his wand and another book, there was an underlined paragraph he was transcribing into the diary…_

_He was serious and his eyes glinted with the excitement of someone who just found out the secret of life…_

_Suddenly he looked up at her and she gasped… he smirked._

"_I am… I am, Aurelia… death is just an enemy I have to beat… and I am close to finding a way… do you realize, Aurelia? Only I will live forever…" he told her with haunting eyes…_

Aurelia woke with a start and sat rigidly on her bed, she was sweating and her hands were cold, her eyes wide and unfocused she was still looking at Tom's haunting eyes in her head…

Everyone was surprised when the next morning at breakfast headmaster Dippet announced that they had already caught the culprit; he being a student was simply expelled from the school a bereft of his wand…

None was as surprised then as when Dippet said that the culprit was Rubeus Hagrid a fellow student on the third year, he was half giant and had certain knack for magical creatures, the monster attacking the students was an Acromantula, but somehow it had managed to escape…

Aurelia frowned… they were practically saying that Slytherin's heir was a half giant that loves weird animals… Was anyone paying mind to that little fact? Wasn't Slytherin a pureblood lover? How on earth were these people actually accepting this ridiculous fact?

She wanted to puke, poor Hagrid probably was miserable right now… Aurelia didn't know him, but when she sat with him in the same booth last term he was such a nice bloke she just cannot believe this at all…

Everyone was whispering around the hall, some happy that they found the culprit and some confused but nonetheless relieved… she turned to the Gryffindor table and saw the astounded looks… after all Hagrid was a proud Gryffindor…

They were practically saying Hagrid was the one killing Myrtle! That was laughable… She was a half-blood too! Just like Hagrid! How was he to kill a fellow half-blood? Come on!

Aurelia felt a headache and wanted to scream; none was reading too much into this… Why was Dumbledore so quiet? She looked up at the professor's table a looked for the teacher, he had a somber expression and was quiet and his eyes lowered…

The feat started and she barely touched her food… her head was hurting too damn much and she felt the urge to throw up, she wanted to know where Hagrid was… when the meal was over and she saw Dumbledore going out through a back door she stood immediately and ran to the great doors in the direction of his office…

She got there in record time and knocked the door frantically… Dumbledore opened the door and raised his eyebrows at her…

"Miss Weasley…" he said surprised. "Is something the matter?" he asked confusedly.

"Professor, how come this is happening? You need to stop th-!" she stopped with a loud gasp. There behind Dumbledore was Tom, his hands inside his pockets and a inquiring expression on his face. "Tom…" she breathed out.

What was he doing there…?

"Aurelia…" he smirked.

"Miss Weasley, I am in the middle of something right now…" Dumbledore said with leveled voice.

"No worries professor… I'll leave and we'll talk later about the engraved trophy…" he said with a smirk. Aurelia frowned.

"A trophy?" she half asked half yelled.

Dumbledore turned to look at her and Tom did the same faking surprise.

"Why, yes, Aurelia… Who do you think was the one to found the culprit?" he asked mockingly, she frowned again and glanced at Dumbledore who was simply staring at the floor.

"What?" she yelled and Dumbledore looked up at her worriedly. "You blamed Hagrid?" she was outraged. She turned to Dumbledore… "And you… actually believed him, professor?" she snapped and Tom glared.

"Do you happen to know something we ignore?" Tom said taking a step towards her.

"Just the obvious! Hagrid cannot be Slytherin's heir! He's a Gryffindor! He's a half-blood! He's not a murderer!" she stated loudly and this time it was Dumbledore the one speaking.

"Miss Weasley… Miss Loperbec is dead… and Hagrid, even if he's not Slytherin's heir he had a monster inside the castle… the attacks ceased and now everything should be back to normal…" Dumbledore said, he was clearly sad…

Aurelia was breathing raggedly that was different then… if they were blaming Hagrid because he had a monster hidden in the castle then she was just wrong about her suspicions…

"Miss Weasley… perhaps we should talk after all… Miss Penrose is worried about the things you've been writing down for her…" he said while Tom looked interested.

"Excuse me professor I am kind of tired…" she said turning around…

"Of course, then please be here tomorrow morning… for now hurry up to the infirmary, your friend Miss Davies is waiting for Mr. Sloper to be revived…" he smiled kindly while Tom stared at her back…

"I will… thank you sir…" she muttered walking out.

And so it was… the paralyzed students were revived and all of the agreed that they only remembered huge eyes glaring at them, which headmaster Dippet attributed to the size of the spider must have had…

Suzanne returned home for the holidays while Aurelia stayed behind in the castle… this year were less people than the last one, everyone wanted to return to their houses after the incidents… she wrote to her family saying she wanted to stay… she wanted to find out about things…

She wanted to work on her abilities… she knew she was good and she wanted to reveal the culprit of the attacks… maybe professor Dumbledore would believe her…

She was now in the great hall everyone having dinner; the Slytherin's table was the one with more people on it, while the Gryffindor was to the half, no Hufflepuff's on sight and just thirty Ravenclaw's…

She was drinking her pumpkin juice when she saw professor Dumbledore walking with madam Penrose they were heading for the professor's table, but stopped in front of her…

"Happy Birthday, Miss Weasley…" he said with a kind smile, Aurelia smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, professor…" she said.

"Seventeen is it?" Penrose asked.

"Yes… seventeen…" she said with a smile.

"Well, have a happy New Year's eve…" Penrose said and Dumbledore nodded while they walked away.

She didn't stayed too long at the table, she picked her things and walked out the great hall not even looking at the Slytherin's table, she was mad at Tom, but she couldn't explain her reasons…

She was walking by when she spotted the shelf in which they storage the awards earned by the students in all areas… she stopped and saw the golden, big cup with Tom's name engraved on it; Special Services… she snorted and tried to see through his name as if waiting for some kind of flash to reveal her the true events…

Nothing happened… she sighed and turned on the stairs that'd take her to her common room's door, but she stopped when she spotted the door… there in front of it was Tom actually arguing with the raven's latch…

"_That's incorrect, again_!" the latch said rather angrily.

"I don't bloody care, open the damn door now!" he said harshly in his whispery voice.

"_You must be the dumbest Ravenclaw ever! That's incorrect, again_!" the latch yelled.

"I'm not a bloody Ravenclaw and that was not an answer it was an order…" Tom said again feeling his temples throbbing. Aurelia had to smile… that was indeed funny…

"_Then what the bloody hell are you doing here? Get lost_!" the latch yelled.

"You cannot be a Ravenclaw…" Tom said crossing his arms over his chest.

"_What's that supposed to mean_?" the latch asked.

"It means that your vocabulary is rather colorful for a Ravenclaw… all manners and seriousness…" he mocked.

"_You bloody brat! Let me tell how I know you're not a bloody Ravenclaw! I think you're missing half your brain!_" the latch mocked and Aurelia saw his back stiffen.

"We'll see… now ask me again…" he said proudly.

"_Where _the hell_ do vanished objects go to_?" it yelled again. Aurelia smiled and while Tom thought about the answer she answered.

"I think it could be to the unknown, which is all…" Aurelia replied and Tom turned to her with big brown eyes.

"_Bloody right, there, your friend is wise and right_!" the latch said while unlocking.

"Thank you…" Aurelia said remaining impassive she wanted him to know that she was not happy with him.

"Aurelia… where were you?" he asked stepping down the stair.

"Having dinner…?" she stated confusedly.

"Ah… I thought you wouldn't be there… you've not been coming down these past days…" he said.

"I was hungry today… and since it was my birthday I thought I'd celebrate it eating…" she said sarcastically stepping up the stair. He grabbed her wrist before she could go in…

Aurelia turned with a scowl in place, but her eyes reflected her surprise when she saw Tom's face, he seemed regretful… but she couldn't believe it… she didn't want to believe him…

"What?" she asked.

"Happy Birthday…" he said in his whispery voice… while he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Aurelia widened her eyes upon seeing the envelope; it was a paper bag with a simple bow on it…

"You shouldn't have…" she said looking at the gift.

"Open it…" he whispered looking down at the bag.

She looked up and was moved when she saw his eyes looking down at the bag in her trembling hands; she lightly pushed her glasses up her nose and looked down again…

She carefully opened the bag, and pulled the object inside it with extreme care…

She held the item by its holder and marveled and the spider-web-like design…

"A dream catcher…" she muttered in awe…

"I hope it stops your nightmares…" he smirked.

"Tom… this is a _muggle_ item… it doesn't work…" she smiled at him…

"Who knows…" he shrugged.

"I… Thank you…" she stammered she forgot about her being mad at him. "…I didn't get you anything…" she said ashamedly… He shrugged while smirking and looked at her…

"We'll have to think of something…" he mumbled with a lowered voice and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Like what?" she asked feeling her cheeks burn.

"Hmm…" he lowered his eyes as if thinking and took a step towards her until his shoes collided with the step she was on and then looked up with his impassive face… He stared at her eyes and then stared at her lips…

Aurelia felt her blush deepening… was he going to kiss her? Was it for real?

He leaned towards her with his half lidded eyes staring at her lips, he was a mere inch away when she felt the need to ask…

"Are you going to kiss me?" she whispered against his lips. "A _mudblood_…? A mediocre witch…? The Slytherin's whore…?" she kept whispering against his lips and he seemed to be pondering on her questions.

He didn't lean back, he kept the close proximity and the when she thought he wasn't going to answer she felt his hand on the base of her neck…

"Yes, I am going to kiss you, Aurelia…" he said bringing her head to him and kissing her lips in a long peck.

Aurelia gasped and opened her eyes wide; he was actually kissing her…

The almighty Tom Marvolo Riddle was kissing her…

The hand on her neck moved and caressed her nape and she closed her eyes… but as soon as she did so he pulled away from her…

Aurelia opened her eyes and saw him staring at her lips… impassive face in place…

"Happy Birthday, Aurelia…" he said smirking, not taking his eyes off her mouth.

"Happy Birthday, Tom…" she muttered and then he turned and walked away from her…

She leaned against the wall next to the door and sighed…

"_I believe he planned all that…_" the latch quipped angrily.

**Hopefully this was good... :)**


	9. The Horcrux

**Sooooo... thank you Amarantine and DamonSalvatorelover!**

**I'm feeling so much better... :) lol **

**You'll find this chapter familiar... ;)**

**Disclaimer applied...**

**8**

**The Horcrux…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1944 _

After that fateful night, as Aurelia would call it, she was rather nervous… Tom was nowhere in sight, but that wasn't new to her… She just hoped that he'd appear more often…

When she went to professor Dumbledore's office he'd tell her about Tom talking a lot about her while being there… Dumbledore thought they were spending a lot of time together, but Aurelia barely saw him during meals…

Soon classes begun again and all the students returned from their homes talking about how great the holidays were, she received letters from Septimus and Cedrella and a few pictures of Bilius, he was growing steadily…

The classes were getting harder…

Transfiguration with professor Dumbledore was easier… he was a great teacher; he was really nice and helped them when needed…

Defense against the dark arts was harder than most, professor Merrythought decided upon a written test, luckily for Aurelia since she didn't want to confront the boggart, everyone would laugh at her…

Divination was excellent for her, professor Penrose actually wanted to have a talk with her… she just hoped it was good news and not a prophecy she'd regret…

Potions with professor Slughorn was usually easy for her, she even made it into the Slug Club… with Tom… which wasn't good; since he was acting as if nothing had happened between them… since they were "friends" that'd mean they'd have more time together…

Aurelia was looking for a book one afternoon, she was fuming she wanted to speak with Tom… so maybe she was not his first kiss and honestly she didn't care, but he was her first kiss and she didn't like how things had gone from there… she felt downright used…

She walked some more looking for the book and soon found herself in the restricted section, she scanned the shelves and caught a glimpse of someone on the floor reading, she saw Tom' form there… and she swallowed thickly…

She didn't have the courage to confront him… she sighed and was about to turn when she heard him…

"Come here… sit with me…" he said not taking his eyes off the book.

"No, thanks…" she said stubbornly, she turned again to leave and he spoke again.

"Now, Aurelia…" he said looking up from his book, his eyes reflecting the megalomania syndrome…

"What if I don't?" she dared to ask and he smirked and stood gracefully from the floor.

"I've been neglecting you… I am most sorry…" he said walking to her and she took a few steps back to be on everyone else's sight, Tom narrowed his eyes…

"No hard feelings trust me…" she spat venomously. She glanced down at the opened book he had in his hands and frowned when she realized it was the same book from her dream… she looked up at him… and said… "Doing some light reading I see…" she let her eyes roam the pages.

"Researching…" he said lifting the book and was about to close it when she grabbed it and read rapidly. "Why?" he asked amusedly.

She caught a word but the book didn't explained farther…

"Hmm… you afraid of something, Tom?" she asked and saw Tom's eyes glinting with mischief.

A few memories assaulted her mind, some from her dreams and some from classes; she widened her eyes and then looked down at the book…

"You afraid of death, Tom?" she asked and Tom did a bold and quick movement, she gasped and let the book fell to her feet when he put each hand on each side of her against the shelf.

"So… it's really bothersome those bloody dreams you're having… Aurelia…" he whispered.

"Are they true?" she asked. Tom stared at her.

"You tell me, Aurelia…" he said in a daring tone.

"I don't…" she gasped. "I don't think… I don't believe you'd do the things you do in my dreams…" she admitted…

Tom frowned and stepped away from her leaning on the shelf that was in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest…

"Why not?" he asked.

"You're not like that…" she said.

"Evil? Vile? Cruel? Sadistic?" he smirked. "You call yourself my friend, Aurelia?" he tilted his head to a side. "Anyway, the main problem here is… you're being nosy…" he said walking up to her to pick the book from the floor. "…honestly, it is bothersome having you writing down things for Miss Penrose… She… she doesn't like me too much… I think Dumbledore is behind that…" he said absently and then turned to her with a kind smile… "Be careful with what you do, Aurelia…" he said and stepped up close to her, her breath hitched and he laid a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you tonight, I hope…" he said and left the aisle.

That night she had a meeting with professor Slughorn and other classmates that belonged with her to the Slug Club… she wore a dress Cedrella sent for her… it was dark blue summer dress and really simple it reached down to her calves and she wore blue shoes as well… her hair was half tied in a simple bow Suzanne did for her and the rest falling down her back in wine red ringlets…

She got there and sighed… she didn't enjoy these kinds of things, but professor Slughorn was very eager for her to come… she raised the hand that wasn't holding her purse and knocked…

"Weasley…?" she heard a male voice a turned.

"McLaggen…" she said acknowledging him…

"Looking good aren't we?" he said coming to stand next to her. She smiled shyly.

"Thank you…" the door opened. "… You look good too…" she smiled up at him and turned to the door and gasped.

McLaggen looked to the door and saw Riddle there, standing with his eyes glued to her face, one hand holding a drink and the other the door…

"Good evening, Riddle…" McLaggen said with a nod… and stepped past him.

Aurelia went to follow behind him, but Tom let the door and grabbed her arm, she cursed…

"What now?" she whispered harshly.

"Stay close…" he lamely said, but she tugged her arm away from him and walked inside the nicely decorated place…

There was soft music playing and lots of food and drinks, lots of Slytherin's too… she talked with professor Slughorn for a while and even danced with McLaggen… it was far too good to be true… or maybe far too early to be having a good time… she went for another drink… the smile plastered on her face…

"Having a good time, Weasley?" McLaggen asked on her right, she smiled up at him, she liked him he was funny and obviously smart… but she liked the way he treated her as an equal…

"I cannot remember the last time I had this much fun…" she laughed before taking a sip of her drink.

"Come on! You're too young to be saying that!" he laughed with her.

"Well… it's true…" she turned to him with a smile and he narrowed his eyes, she frowned… did she do something wrong?

"So, Weasley… Do you have a boyfriend?" suddenly his tone was different and totally… sweet?

Aurelia stared at him with curious eyes and was about to reply when she felt a hand on her waist and a body pressing behind her, she turned to her left and saw Tom's face way too close to hers…

"She does… sorry, McLaggen…" Tom smirked and McLaggen smiled out of politeness…

"Bad luck for me…" he smiled down at Aurelia and winked walking away from them.

She saw him walking away and felt anger running through her veins, she stepped on Tom's foot and he let her go with a gasp…

"That was totally uncalled for!" he whispered trying to maintain his coolness…

"Likewise, Riddle!" she muttered angrily.

The rest of the evening she spent it avoiding him, but when people started to leave and professor Slughorn have her seated with him having a long chat about the magnificence of divination; she wanted to leave too, she was tired but then she saw Tom take a seat beside her on the table, and some other Slytherin's did the same…

She kept quiet while professor Slughorn talked to someone, but soon Tom interrupted and Slughorn was almost glad he did…

"Sir…" he said with his smirk in place. "Is it true professor Merrythought is retiring?" he asked and Aurelia turned to him confusedly…

"Tom… I couldn't tell you if I knew… could I?" he said taking a bit of dried pineapple… a gift from someone…

Aurelia was confused… Was professor Merrythought retiring? Who was to take her place?

"By the way…" he added with a smile. "…thank you for the pineapple; you're quite right it is my favorite…" Aurelia frowned but refrained from looking up at Tom… "…but how did you know?" he leaned on the table and looked at Tom curiously.

Aurelia turned to see him; he was deep in thought, but quickly replaced that expression for one of pure mischief, his smirk cynical and his eyes haunting… her frown deepened.

"Intuition…" he said nonchalantly.

Slughorn frowned a bit not knowing what to say, Aurelia did the same, her green eyes focused on Tom's… He looked at her as a little chiming was heard; he took her hand under the table and smirked…

"Gracious! Is it that time already?" Slughorn exclaimed. "Off you go boys, or professor Dippet will have us all in detention…" She snatched her hand out of his and stood rather quickly…

"Good evening professor…" she said running out of there…

She walked out the classroom, not actually waiting for Tom since she didn't want him close, she was halfway down the corridor when she stopped…

"Bloody hell… my purse…" she sighed and turned around.

She got to the door and noticed that it was opened, she was about to step in when she noticed Tom there, he was talking with professor Slughorn… she hid behind the door and waited…

Slughorn had just asked something…

"You see, I couldn't think of anyone else to go to…" Tom said with his impassive face staring directly at Slughorn's sunken eyes. "The other professors, well, they're not like you…" he said seriously. "They might… misunderstand…" he finished and Slughorn sipped at his drink.

"Go on…" said Slughorn, Aurelia wanted to snort, that old man was so proud…

"I was in the library the other night… in the restricted section…" he said while walking idly around the office… "…and … I read something rather odd about a bit of rare magic…" he said while professor stared at him wonderingly. "It's called… as I understand it… Horcrux…" he finished.

Slughorn's face seemed pale and surprised.

"I beg your pardon?" he said not believing his ears…

"Horcrux…" Tom repeated unfazed by his expression. "I came across the term while reading… and I didn't fully understand it…" he said with fake confused eyes.

Aurelia swallowed whatever Horcrux was it couldn't be good…

"I'm not sure what you were reading, Tom… but this is very dark stuff, very dark indeed…" professor said with a pained expression.

"Which is why I came to you…" he said flattering the professor, after all Tom was good at everything… but even more when convincing… they shared a look and Aurelia held her breath, she knew Slughorn would give in…

"A horcrux… is an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul…" he finished and Tom took a step towards him, he seemed even more interested now…

"But I don't understand how that works, sir…" he said, Aurelia saw his golden-brown eyes glinting and knew that Slughorn would explain more to him.

"One splits one's soul and hides part of it in an object… by doing so you're protected should you be attacked… and your body destroyed…" Slughorn said.

"Protected?" he asked with his eyes full of interest.

"That part of your soul that is hidden lives on… I other words… you cannot die…" he said, his eyes seemed unfocused and worried.

Aurelia put a hand over her mouth… professor Slughorn blew it… she knew this wasn't good…

"And how does one splits his soul, sir?" Tom turned to the fireplace, his face deep in thought.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Tom…" Slughorn said.

"Murder…" Tom whispered and Aurelia gasped silently.

"Yes… killing rips the soul apart… it's a violation against nature…" The professor's eyes were glued to the side of Tom's face, but Tom's eyes were glued to the ring on his left hand…

"Can you only split the soul once… for instance, isn't seven?" Tom asked with his whispery deep voice…

"Seven?" Slughorn paled even more. "Merlin's beard, Tom! Isn't it bad enough to consider killing one person?" he exclaimed with his croaked voice. "To rip the soul into seven pieces!" he dragged with horror, but soon his face relaxed and almost smiled kindly… "This is all hypothetical isn't it Tom, all academic?" he pleadingly asked.

Aurelia watched in horror as Tom turned to him from the fire with his unfazed expression, for a second there she thought he'd say something like; "No, professor I am actually thinking of killing the whole school so I can be immortal…" but he just smiled, his devil's smirk, the one with which he could have everything he wanted…

"Of course, sir…" he said relaxed and composed, his eyes no longer glinting. He hesitated for a second before adding with the same whispery voice and smirk. "It'll be our little secret…"

Somehow at that very moment Slughorn seemed to notice his mistake, but how could he know anything…

Aurelia clasped a hand over her mouth; if Tom got to the process of making a Horcrux he'd probably kill someone… if he had not already done so… she felt her insides twist and her throat tightening…

She turned to the door and paled when Tom came out of the room… he frowned upon seeing her there…

"Aurelia…" he said as if expecting her excuse.

"I forgot my purse…" she composed and went inside the place excusing herself with professor Slughorn who in turned just waved his hand…

She got out and paled once more seeing Tom there waiting for her…

"I'll walk you to your quarters…" he smirked.

"Not necessary… I can get there by my own…" she tried walking quickly, leaving him behind, but he caught up to her.

"So… what is it this time, Aurelia?" he said taking her hand in his not letting her go, she grunted. "Do you fancy McLaggen? Is that it?" he asked mockingly.

"So, what if I do fancy him?" she said trying to slip her hand out of his…

She was walking so fast she didn't notice the dark look that crossed his features… he tugged on her hand and made her stop in her tracks, she almost fell…

"What's wrong with y-!" she turned in time for him to plant his lips over hers.

She was stunned for just a second before she started to push him away, but he held a firm grip on her waist and hand, she wanted to yell and punch him, with her free hand she pushed his chest and finally he pulled away… both of them breathing raggedly…

She stared up at him and he stared down at her… She felt her face wet and realized she was crying… she saw her wet fingertips and looked up at Tom; he had wide eyes and was confused…

"I thought…-" he started.

"You thought wrong!" she snapped, she didn't even know what he was about to say, but she hated him… "I hate you!" she yelled and ran down the corridor, leaving him there…

That was the last time that year she spoke to Tom… he was too confused and angered to even try and fix things… she left for her home during the vacations, and returned to her seventh and last year on September… they were still mad at each other…

**Indeed wrong... so... was it good?**

**:)**


	10. Christmas Ball

**Your reviews make me utterly happy... i cannot explain... :)**

**Anyway... I've been thinking about the appropriate ending for this**

**fiction and i came out with my decision... I'll let you know... for now**

**keep up with me and my english... i didn't say it but it is not my first**

**language soooo... well... whatever...**

**I like how this is coming out, but i am already proud of Magic Works lol**

**maybe you'd like to read that one... lol :D**

**Disclaimer applied...**

**Thanks to Amarantine and SlavatoreDamonlover... **

**your reviews made my day... :)**

**.**

**.**

**9**

**Christmas's Ball…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1944_

For the next months she busied herself with studies, preparing for the oncoming tests, she locked herself in the room and spent hours there reading books and doing chores, she'd go to the usual classes avoiding Tom in DADA and potions…

Worried because recently she'd been forgetting her dreams…

There was to be a Ball on Christmas' Eve, everyone was happy to have a bit of fun… all the girls talking about the dresses and shoes, and with whom they'd like to go to said dance…

Aurelia was too busy avoiding Tom to actually think about it…

Even if she was avoiding him she noticed he seemed more tired than ever before, he seemed paler and the dark bags under his eyes were awfully noticeable now…

She was heading for divination now… next to her Suzanne was complaining of how much she hated the subject, it seemed she was in bad terms with Sloper, but she wouldn't say why… they sat together on the same round table…

The glass bead shining with the faint light coming from the windows and everyone chatting idly… Aurelia got to work almost immediately…

"Tell me what you see, okay?" Suzanne said excitedly.

"I'll think about it…" Aurelia joked.

"Come on! I need to know if Michael is in my future or not…" she argued and Aurelia laughed.

As she started to make out figures and places on the bead she realized this place to be the dungeons again…

She could see Tom there and gasped, even if before she assumed Tom was there this was the first time she saw his this clear in the glass bead… he was there giving his back to her, he had his wand in one hand and in front of him were his diary and a ring… she recognized it from her dream that time… Marvolo's ring…

"_Seven times… seven is the number… the most powerful number…_" she heard his voice as a soft whisper.

"What?" Suzanne's voice interrupted her… Aurelia looked up losing concentration.

"What?" she asked with wide eyes.

"You said something about seven times… seven times what?" Suzanne asked impatiently.

"I…" she turned to look down and saw Tom's figure still there, she couldn't lose this chance… "Suzanne, I need you to keep quiet and tell me if professor Penrose is approaching…" she said so seriously that Suzanne could only nod and swallow…

Aurelia looked down again and saw Tom waving his wand over the ring… His eyes were focused and he was unfazed, she could almost swear she was there with him…

"_Anima mea requiescat…__Vivo ego in aeternum…_" Tom was whispering some kind of spell while she widened her eyes and got even closer to the bead; Suzanne had her eyes wide in fear and kept looking around for any signs of professor Penrose. "_Dabo tibi animam hanc_…" Aurelia wanted to know what that spell was…

She saw in horror the way the ring suspended itself in the air and it glinted in red, Tom smirked…

"_Tom Riddle…_" he whispered… "_My father… Take the part of my soul he ripped…_" Tom was smiling and suddenly the ring glinted more ardently, Tom contorted with a strangled scream and bent over in pain… he was trembling and sweating… his breath raggedly…

Aurelia saw his face slowly face the ring and saw horrified the way his eyes were not golden-brown anymore, they had a red tint to them…

He extended his hand and the ring fell on it… he looked satisfied with the results and then slid his finger on it… after admiring his work he turned to the diary and suspended it in the air too…

"_Anima mea requiescat…__Vivo ego in aeternum…_" he recited even more excitedly, his wand pointing at the book and then continued… "_Dabo tibi animam hanc_…" It was the same spell he used before, he was smiling…

The book glinted in red too and then Tom widened his eyes once more, he seemed frantic.

"_Myrtle Morseferth Loperbec… the mudblood… Take the part of my soul she ripped…_" Aurelia watched in horror once more as Tom doubled over in pain coughing and breathing raggedly, she saw the horrible way his eyes were turning redder by the second…

Aurelia saw how the images faded while Tom's laugh rang in her ears… everything faded to red… she felt cold and shivering…

"Aurelia?" She looked up and saw Suzanne there looking at her with a worried expression. "What the hell did just happen?" she asked looking around.

"I…" Aurelia couldn't speak… she felt horrible… "I don't… know…" she muttered and fell off the stool when she fainted.

"Aurelia!" Suzanne yelled and a second later professor Penrose kneeled before her.

She was taken to the infirmary, Suzanne close behind crying… she was told Aurelia was in good hands and that she should go back to classes which she did not so happily about…

She entered professor's Merrythought classroom and sat not thinking about anything else… should she talk about it with someone?

Tom got in the room and looked around, he didn't spot Aurelia but he did spot her friend she had a frantic and horrified look on her face, she had been crying, everyone was astounded to see the cheery Ravenclaw as if her best friend was… dead…

Tom frowned when the thought invaded his mind… he walked to her with his diary in one hand and the other one in his pocket…

"Excuse me, Miss Davies…" he said and Suzanne flinched with his voice she looked up and shivered… she remembered the way Aurelia had said his name…

"Y-yes?" she trembled.

"Where's Miss Weasley?" he asked politely since everyone else was looking.

"S-she… Aurelia's in the… in the infirmary…" she replied with croaked voice. Tom frowned.

"Did something happen?" he asked worriedly, truly worried… could it be that Sloper had done something?

"She… she fainted…" Suzanne replied shortly, she wasn't sure if she trusted him…

"Oh…" he said and tried to compose himself. "Well… I truly hope everything turns out well…" he smirked and went to the other side of the classroom and sat.

He was thinking about it… he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he missed her dearly, he closed his eyes and sighed… he knew she had divination before DADA… and suddenly something clicked in his mind… she fainted during divination… he frowned and turned to look at Suzanne… his reddish eyes collided with her blue ones and she turned to look somewhere else… she was scared…

He knew something had happened… and by the look of it he was involved…

He stood and saw the way she swallowed, he was about to walk towards her again when professor Merrythought put her hand on his shoulder and made him sit again…

"Class just begun, Tom, take a seat…" she smiled and he saw Suzanne sighing in relief.

Aurelia was staring wide eyes at the ceiling in the infirmary… she knew something had happened, but she couldn't remember what was… it was important… she knew it was important and when she saw Penrose and Dumbledore coming in behind Dippet, she knew it was more than important…

They seemed worried; when Dippet saw she was awake he smiled and left the room saying she was just tired…

Professor Penrose was looking at her worriedly and professor Dumbledore gave her a reassuring smile…

"Maybe we should ask Miss Davies… she was with her when it happened…" Penrose said.

Aurelia frowned… Suzanne knew what had happened to her… she wanted to talk to her, but she felt so tired and her mind was blank she couldn't muster a single memory…

She closed her eyes and let the sleep take over her…

Aurelia spent 3 days in the infirmary unable to have visitors since it was as if she didn't have thoughts at all, she felt isolated and sad; she wanted to know what was happening…

Suzanne was with her the day she abandoned the infirmary, she helped her to the quarters where she found a largo box in her bed nicely decorated, it was a gift and there was a letter over the top… they both frowned…

"It came this morning…" one of her roommates told them… they both nodded and Aurelia went to read the letter…

"Maybe it's from your parents, Aurelia… they came to visit, but you were unconscious…" Suzanne told her.

And she was right, Aurelia recognize the nicely done calligraphy that belonged to Cedrella…

_Aurelia:_

_This was the dress I wore for my first Ball in Hogwarts; since I was a Slytherin the dress is green, but hopefully you'll like it… _

_Hope you're better and have a good time…_

_Love, Cedrella, Septimus and Bilius…_

"It's her dress; she wants me to wear it for the Ball…" Aurelia said lifting the box's cover…

She lifted the dress and Suzanne and their roommate stared at it with awed eyes… it was a simple jade green dress, short sleeves, a little sash below the chest line with a little bow, the cut reached her calves and the shoes were green too, low heels with a thin belt around her ankles…

"When's the Ball?" Aurelia asked with a smile in her face.

"Tomorrow…" Suzanne grimaced… she knew Aurelia didn't have a date.

"Okay…" she answered.

The next day there weren't classes since everyone was too busy taking care their appearance for the dance… the common room was turned into a beauty salon, and the boys were trapped in their dormitories…

"So… I actually broke up with Michael last night…" Suzanne said while combing Aurelia's hair.

"Sorry to hear it…" she muttered.

"Not big deal… I mean I don't know how it happened, but on my way back here… I ran into Riddle and Black…" Aurelia looked up and saw her through the mirror…

"Tom?" she whispered and Suzanne grimaced.

"I don't like him… while you were in the infirmary he kept lurking around the place… and saying he was worried… I think I judged him before time… he was most pleasant last night, he actually introduced me to Orion… can you believe that?" she yelled almost dying…

"He introduced you to Orion?" Aurelia asked surprised…

"Yeah… and well… Orion was nice… not a sweetheart but… nice… he said he wasn't going to dance… but Tom convinced him of going with me… I was on the verge of building a shrine for him and start my prayers…" she laughed, Aurelia smiled…

"You never told me about why I fainted…" Aurelia muttered and saw the way Suzanne widened her eyes and stopped her ministrations on her hair…

"It was awful Aurelia… please don't go back to divination ever again…" Suzanne pleaded and Aurelia frowned. "Your voice wasn't yours… it was as if you were possessed… Talking about Tom saying something about death and souls… you even mentioned Myrtle… I think… I think you saw Tom's death or something…" she said worriedly.

"Tom's death…" Aurelia pondered… could it be Tom's death…?

"Anyway, let's get you ready for that Ball…" she said standing again and working on Aurelia's hair. "By the way, Tom said he'd take you… since you didn't have a date I told him I'd tell you… but by the time I got here you were already asleep…" she said and Aurelia stood harshly and turned to her friend.

"Tom's going to take me?" she yelled.

"Well… I thought you were friends and all… Aren't you?" she asked. Aurelia sighed heavily.

"I don't know anymore…"

When the clock read 7 pm Aurelia decided she'd go to the great hall alone, she walked down the halls and stairs and reached the place, she gaped at the work done…

It was like an ice castle, it was snowing, but the snow didn't reach the floor and the sky above them changed colors; blue, purple, dark green, dark red… it was beautiful, the candles inside the iced lanterns illuminated the whole room, the floor was pristine white and glistening like frost on snow, the tables decorated with tall figures made of ice…

"Miss Weasley…" she turned and smiled up at Dumbledore…

"Professor… this place is amazing…" she sighed.

"I'm glad to hear it… I helped a bit…" he winked and she laughed. "You don't have a date?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know… it's complicated…" she muttered.

"Weasley!" she turned and saw McLaggen walking towards her. "Looking good!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks McLaggen…" she smiled. "You look good too…" she blushed a bit.

He was smiling down at her with his warm brown eyes, and then just a soon he was grimacing at someone behind her…

"I'll see you around…" he turned at left. She turned and saw Suzanne and Orion followed by Tom, the three of them approached Dumbledore and her.

"Professor…" Suzann smiled.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Miss Davies…" Dumbledore said, and it was true, her dark hair tied in an intricate bun and her blue eyes shining with the same color of her dress, Orion looked handsome but purely bored…

"Thank you!" she said, Orion bowed a little and drag her on to the dance floor.

"Tom… do you happen to be the complicated date of Miss Weasley…?" Dumbledore asked and Aurelia refrained from doing a face-palm then and there… Tom turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

Aurelia lowered her eyes and stared at her green shoes, she wouldn't admit he looked downright handsome his black suit and green tie… She couldn't even look into his eyes…

It'd been months since the last time they have spoken…

"I think I am, professor…" Tom smirked.

"Well… please have a good evening…" Dumbledore left them there and Aurelia was about to turn and head for a table when he grabbed her hand…

"How have you been? I heard you fainted a few days ago…" he said in his whispery voice, she shivered and grimaced at the effect he had on her.

"Yes, nothing serious I think…" she said staring at a point behind him.

"Won't you look at me…?" he asked it was a weird question coming from him; normally he'd demand her to look at him while talking… She looked up and frowned, his eyes… they were not the shade of brown she remembered… they were more reddish than golden… "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"N-no…" she lied…

"Shall we dance, then?" he said extending his arm for her to take…

And so they danced, at an arm's length, she kept wondering if he had missed her or something, they were on friend's term again, but she couldn't help to remember the kisses he had given her…

And when the night was over and she was already tired of the uncomfortable silence that'd occasionally fell on them she stood to leave, excusing herself with Orion and Suzanne that surprisingly enough were having fun… Tom did the same and she cursed…

They walked in silence, Aurelia ahead and he falling behind… she felt the hairs on her nape standing, she was nervous…

She got to her stairs and turned and took a few steps back when noticed he was too close…

"Tom… I don't think this is healthy… I mean… I…"

"You hate me… yes… I do remember that…" he said through gritted teeth… "…and to be honest I don't think I can handle all of this…" he said frowning.

"All of this?" she asked confusedly. He looked up at her and sighed, for a moment there she thought his façade was about to crumble… "Tom… What's going on?" she asked.

He stared at her with his reddish eyes, it almost seemed as if he was about to cry or shatter in pieces…

"You need to know, Aurelia… and you should know by now…" he said and she frowned. "I need you to find out… please…because… telling you wouldn't be friendly of me…" he said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear…

"Tom… just tell me…" she said nervously.

"No… just… just know that… you mean a lot…" he said and turned and left the place, she felt cold and alone…

.

.

**Sorry if this one was kind of boring... i promise next one's better... :) **

**I'm still thinking if i should upload it today or tomorrow... **

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully it was good enoough! :)**


	11. A lullaby for Tom

**Thanks! Amarantine, DamonSalvatorelover and Rebekah! i feel so happy! :)**

**I have to say something important... my best friend's reading the story and well, she...**

**um... she makes "reviews" about it... lol **

**Recently she was kind of angry with me because of the events i want to write for**

**chapter 20... thing is... I love Harry Potter... meaning i won't change much the story...**

**meaning Tom will become Lord Voldemort... meaning Harry will kill him...**

**I'll tell you now... i am a helpless romantic person, but i really thought this story to be**

**kinf od tragic too... if you think i should change the gender let me know...**

**I just cannot picture it differently now... I think that's it...**

**She totally ruined my mood... but i thought it better to tell you now...**

**I really hope you'll read to the end... after all one never knows what's going to happen next... ;)**

**Thank you again for reading...**

**Disclaimer applied! Enjoy! :)**

**.**

**.**

**10**

**A lullaby for Tom…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1945_

When the holidays were over Aurelia stopped going to the private classes of divination, she spent most time trying to talk to Tom… in DADA was an impossible task, but in potions it was her best chance, she just needed to put her damn cauldron next to his and talk to him while brewing…

Professor Slughorn wasn't against the students talking while doing what they were supposed to do…

So Thursday morning she bumped into a lot of Slytherin's while trying to get close to him, even a girl named Julianne Crabbe, she glared and was so upset she was about to throw a tantrum when Tom stopped her, not even looking up from his book.

"Let it go, Crabbe… go to another table…" he said. Julianne quieted ad left the table while glaring at her, Aurelia gaped at the girl and turned to Tom…

She placed her cauldron and her books next to him and waited for him to acknowledge her presence…

"You cannot expect me to wait for you to talk to me after the cryptic messages you delivered to me on Christmas…" she chastised. "You need to explain…" she whispered harshly.

"No, I don't have to…" he said not looking up. She frowned and turned to him.

"Look at me when you're talking, Tom…" she whispered and saw the way he stopped moving, he sighed and looked down at her, he was much taller than she remembered him to be…

"You've changed…" he muttered.

"I've learned from the best… didn't I?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Thought you hated me…" he said looking around and returning his eyes to her.

"I did… I do… no… well… you are driving me crazy!" she whispered desperately. Tom seemed serious for a while and then he smiled, one of those rare smiles…

"I am sorry, Aurelia…" he turned to his cauldron. "I heard you stopped your private lessons with Penrose…" he said.

She turned to her cauldron and started to prepare her things as she talked with him…

"Yes I did… I was sick…" she said, that's how she truly felt… knowing, no… assuming she knew what the future held was something tiring… she was sick and weak…

"So… you're quitting your gift?" he asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"It's not as if I could just stop it… I still have dreams… but looking into the crystal bead and knowing what was true and what was fantasy… Well it takes a toll on you…" she muttered and Tom nodded in understanding…

"So… you prefer thinking everything to be a fantasy of yours?" he asked and Aurelia grimaced… she just hoped they'd vanish someday.

"I prefer I could stop them at all… but… yes I think I prefer at some point thinking them to be a dream…" she said…

"What did you see on the glass bead…?" he asked carefully.

"I just got to see two things…" she said, Tom listening intently… "I saw Myrtle's death, I'm sure that was her body lying on the ground in a puddle of blood…" she grimaced at the memory and flinched when Tom's spoon fell and made a loud clank.

She looked up and saw him trying to focus on his brewing…

"Did you see how she died?" he asked.

"No… I just saw her there dead… and someone walking over her…" she said. "And then… I saw something when I fainted last December…" she muttered and Tom turned to her again.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"I… can't remember…" she said remembering what Suzanne said about Tom's death…

"Oh well… maybe it's better that way…" he said blinking rapidly.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just tired… I'm having trouble sleeping…" he said, but he knew why it was, creating a Horcrux would have many side effects, and honestly, having trouble sleeping was the less important…

"Hmm… you should go to Madam Tofty… maybe she can help you…" she replied.

"I'll see to it…" he said, but he wouldn't what if she noticed the change in his soul or something like that. He was terrified of someone knowing but somehow he wanted to tell Aurelia…

"I missed you…" he snapped down to her and widened his tired eyes.

Feeling his gaze on her she shrugged while moving her brewing…

"Which can't be good, right? You're not what I'd call a sweetheart… not even a good friend… you're bossy and haughty… so… I must be a masochist…" she sighed.

Tom pondered her answer… he was indeed all that… he nodded and turned to his brewing…

"I am sorry, Aurelia…" he whispered and Aurelia nodded in agreement not turning to him…

Days and weeks went by and Aurelia was most surprised with the change in Tom's attitude, he seemed more mature, always somber, but too tired to argue… she couldn't tell if she was happy about it or worried…

Dumbledore had stopped his questions about her divination last time and almost stopped questioning her about other matters; Tom…

She was in the library, which as Suzanne would put it was, counterproductive, since the day was sunny and had a nice weather she should be with her in the Quidditch field watching perfect Orion flying in his broomstick and smirking every now and then at her…

It was amazing how fast Suzanne had recovered from Sloper's break… and at the same time not so surprising, after all Sloper was lame… and Orion was… well he was Orion Black… that's it…

Aurelia sighed after she delivered her last book, the sun coming from the tall windows of the library called for her to go out, but she didn't want to go to the Quidditch field, she wanted to rest for a while she'd just finished her chores…

She was about to leave the library when the letter at the end of the aisle called her attention; Restricted Section; she read…

She walked idly towards said aisle, she was just curious, Tom spent a lot of time there… she peek behind one shelf and scanned the aisle, she saw Tom there crouched on the floor, his back against one shelf and grunting…

"Bloody hell…" she heard him mutter, she frowned and stepped towards him.

"Are you okay, Tom?" she asked squatting in front of him, being careful with her skirt.

Tom looked up with wide eyes and cleared his throat when he saw her, he had dark bags under his eyes and was paler than last time she'd seen him…

"Yeah… just tired… I cannot sleep at all… not in the bed, not even here…" he was angry.

And she knew it was because of the lack of sleep, once you got over your tired stage you'd become bad humored and irritated…

She nodded and decided to do something very bold… she sat next to him with her back against the same shelf and stretched her legs…

"Come here…" she mumbled idly looking at her lap…Tom turned to her and frowned not comprehending… "Lay your head here, Tom… on my lap…" she said kindly.

"I don-"

"I know you don't need it… Just do it, Tom…" she cut him and he blushed.

She waited and after a few seconds he was lying on the floor and letting his head rest on her lap, his eyes looking up at her face, his arms crossed over his chest as if expecting some kind of ritual to happen…

"Try to sleep…" she told him, looking down at his face.

"I can't…" he said through gritted teeth. "I already told you, Aurelia…" he said.

"Just try… should I sing you a lullaby Cedrella used to sing to me?" she asked smiling happily at him.

Tom sighed and closed his eyes…

"Try then…" he muttered.

**"_Darkened slumbers kiss your eyes…  
>a smile will await you when you rise…<br>Now sleep…  
>Don't cry… I'll sing you a lullaby…<br>Cares you know not…  
>Therefore you sleep…<br>while over you a watch I promise I'll keep…  
>Now sleep…<br>Don't cry… I'll sing you a lullaby…"_**

Somehow she was right he felt his eye lids closing, it was comforting knowing she was there, it was childish, yes it was… but it made him feel… at home…

Aurelia ran her fingers through his longish black hair, and watched his features relax; he was tired; she traced her fingers over his eyebrows and then his perfect nose, his high cheekbones and sunken cheeks, his red and full lips, she saw the way his eyelashes kissed his cheeks and the way his chest would raise and fall with every breath he took…

She knew she was in love with him… somewhere along the road she had fallen in love with him and she couldn't remember the exact moment… was it before or after the first encounter in the library? She really hoped for after…

Tom was a dark person… he was somber and quiet; she understood what Dumbledore had meant to say when he told her about listening to his silence… Tom was suffering, but none was willing to help… and he wasn't willing to let anybody help…

"Let me help you, Tom…" she muttered and smiled when she heard him snore before he turned to her, his nose resting against her bellybutton and his right hand going around her as if hugging her…

Seeing him asleep she couldn't be bothered by the sneaky hand…

She kept running her finger through his soft hair and marveling at his deep breathing, he was so tall it was funny seeing him there lying on the floor with his long legs stretched along the aisle…

She soon fell asleep too and welcomed the dreamless sleep that overtook her…

…

…

Tom remembered it was morning when Aurelia came in the library and… he fell asleep on her lap… he opened his eyes, he felt better… so relaxed and light… she heard a soft breathing above him; he sat up and was face to face with a sleeping Aurelia, her head falling at a uncomfortable angle, she'd be in pain later…

He noticed the faint sunlight coming through the windows dinner was to be served soon…

"Aurelia… wake up…" he whispered as if not wanting to awake her…

She kept sleeping, he tried to lift her head to a more comfortable angle, she grunted in pain and opened her eyes groggily…

"My neck…" she complained.

"Yes… you fell asleep in an uncomfortable position…" he said with hoarse voice from sleeping.

"Damn…" she straightened her back and grunted too. "I can't feel my legs either… how much time has passed…?" she asked looking at the windows…

"Hmm… I'd say nine hours… It's almost time for dinner…" he said standing.

"Ah yes… could you help me up?" she asked extending her hands; he took both of them in his and pulled her up… "Thanks…" she grunted stirring… "Let's go to dinner, then…" she muttered walking oddly to the main corridor…

Tom followed her and scanned the study hall; it was empty since everyone was already in the great hall…

"Thank you, Aurelia…" he muttered loud enough for her to listen…

"Any time…" she said brushing her skirt and trying to fix her hair…

Tom caught up with her and looking to the front while walking he intertwined his fingers with hers; he felt her hand stiffen and relax, she was looking up at him through her fringe…

She decided not to think too much of it… he hadn't even mentioned the kisses, he probably had just done that out of need or want… she felt used…

They got to the great hall and she let go of his hand and walked rapidly to her table, not looking back…

Tom stood there, flexing his fingers, he couldn't shake the warmth from them… he looked behind her, she sat with Suzanne and they started talking idly… he blinked away the thoughts and went for his table…

And of course he didn't sleep that night and not the next one; he was having almost two hours of sleep per day… Two weeks went by until one day he couldn't bare it any longer, he stood from his bed and put his clothes… It was Saturday and everyone was heading for Hogsmeade… he just hoped Aurelia was still in the castle…

He ran down the stairs and saw her eating breakfast, she was chatting happily with professor Dumbledore…

From the door of the great hall he saw her standing and grabbing a book, professor Dumbledore next to her escorted her to the door where he was standing; they both looked up at him and raised their eyebrows…

Aurelia wanted to laugh there he was; almighty Tom Riddle, his hair all tousled and looking disheveled…

"Tom…" Dumbledore saluted looking him up and down.

"Good morning professor…" he said and turned to Aurelia. "I thought maybe you could help me… with something… in the library?" he said awkwardly hoping she'd take the hint.

"Yeah… sure…" she said holding in her giggles… "I'll see you later professor…" she nodded and Dumbledore waved them away.

Aurelia let Tom encircle her fingers with his and drag her out of the great hall to the library, of course it was empty… he almost ran to the Restricted Section and scanned the aisles…

He motioned for her to seat and she did, and seconds later he was laying his head on her lap…

"I'm dying, Aurelia…" he muttered closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest…

"No you're not… you're just tired…" she said giggling.

Tom felt for a few minutes while she ran her fingers softly through his hair and the warmth coming from her body, it gave him that feeling… the feeling of having a home… as if he could always return to her… return here…

Maybe… just maybe this was what a loved man felt…

"Aurelia…" he murmured with his closed eyes.

"Hmm…?" she smiled down at him.

"Would you sing for me?" he asked.

She saw the blush creeping on his cheeks…

**"_Darkened slumbers kiss your eyes…  
>a smile will await you when you rise…<br>Now sleep…  
>Don't cry… I'll sing you a lullaby…<br>Cares you know not…  
>Therefore you sleep…<br>while over you a watch I promise I'll keep…  
>Now sleep…<br>Don't cry… I'll sing you a lullaby…"_**

**Hopefully that will keep you happy? :)**

**I'm so nervous... please don't stop reading?**

**No more chapters for today! lol :)**


	12. Farewell Hogwarts

**This chapter reminded me a lot of what i felt when the last movie came out...**

**A lot of the feelings knowing there wasn't another movie next year... :'(**

**Hopefully you'll like it... **

**Disclaimer applied...**

**Again and as usual; THANK YOU! Amarantine, DamonSalvatorelover, Rebekah...**

**:) Enjoy (:**

**.**

**.**

**11**

**Farewell Hogwarts…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1945_

Aurelia stared at her reflection on the mirror… this was the last time she'd ever wear the Hogwarts' uniform… the plain white shirt and the black skirt… her hair was tied into a high ponytail and falling down her back…

July had come too fast… Today was their farewell party…

She was already eighteen… she didn't know what she'd do from now on, she was not a good witch so being an Auror was out of the question… maybe someday she could return here to teach… probably Potions or even Divination… she grimaced…

Divination; for the last months she'd be having nightmares again; but as soon as she opened her eyes she'd forget what they were about… she would stare and the little dream-catcher above her pillow and smile knowing it probably was working… at least she wouldn't have to worry about knowing the future… but then again she was worried about what she should do in the future…

She should look for a part time job at least, but then again she was most useless… could she really do a magical work… maybe she should leave this world and go and look for something in the _muggle_ world…

"Come on, Aurelia!" Suzanne yelled and grabbed her arm dragging her down the stairs to the great hall…

While they ran, Aurelia felt as if everything was in slow motion, the portraits and painting around the castle all of them waving with smiled at them, this was a goodbye, no longer was she to sleep in here… or walk around here, no more cup of the house… no more magical subjects, no more dinners under the enchanted ceiling, no more dungeons…

She heard her own ragged breaths and the way Suzanne turned every now and then to smile saying something she didn't hear… they ran past the library and she widened her eyes…

No more libraries… no more lullabies for Tom… no more… Tom…

"Look!" Suzanne yelled and Aurelia turned, they were already at the hall and everyone was clapping whenever someone from the last years came thru…

Aurelia smiled and walked hand in hand with Suzanne to their table, everyone had sad smiles… Hogwarts is not a place you ever think of leaving behind… She was excited about it all, but not happy…

She peeked up her shoulder to the other tables; she smiled at McLaggen who waved his hand happily and then her eyes found Tom between all the people… his reddish brown eyes…

He was looking at her as if afraid of the outcome of this day, she tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace, she knew she didn't want the day to be over…

But it did came to an end… after Headmaster Dippet said a few words encouraging them all to the future the dinner finished and everyone exited the great hall knowing the very next day they'd all go to their homes…

Aurelia detoured from her path to the Ravenclaw's quarters and soon found herself, climbing up the never-ending stairs of the Astronomy tower… she stepped on the little balcony and sat on the edge, her legs dangling from the brink, looking up at the darkened sky…

She closed her eyes and almost wished Tom would come…

"Tom…" she muttered.

"Yes…?" she turned and saw him coming to sit beside her…

"You're here!" she exclaimed.

"Yes… I thought I was being silent…" he muttered.

"You were… I… well… never mind…" she said and turned to the sky again…

"So… what are you going to do from now on?" he whispered…

"Hmm… I'm not sure… maybe I'll return to the _muggle_ world…" she muttered, Tom snorted.

"Please don't… anybody who's tried magic cannot go back to the _muggle_ world to live a happy life…" he said rolling his eyes.

"Well… maybe I'll stay here and try for a teacher vacant or something… muggle studies or Potions… maybe even Divination…" she shrugged.

"That's good… I'll try for professor's Merrythought vacant next year…" he smirked.

"Defense Against the dark arts, really?" Tom nodded and she sighed… "I've heard you have quite a lot of friends…" she said and Tom seemed to be uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure if they're friends…" he mumbled. "Anyway, since I'm staying here… I'll probably get to see you often…" he smirked.

"Maybe, yeah…" she replied. She was feeling sadder now… it was as if none was going to miss being here…

"You seem troubled…" he said and Aurelia turned to him and regarded him with curious look…

"Yeah… I'm feeling… sad…" she said not really thinking.

"Well… the way I see it… this is not good bye…" he replied and Aurelia turned to him again this time more interested. He smiled; that rare smile… "Maybe we are just saying bye to all the subjects… for example…" he said raising his eyebrow at her with his smirk in place… "…Divination… you're saying bye to divination, but even if professor Penrose is not going to teach you anymore it doesn't mean you'll stop practicing it… after all it is in you…" he said not looking at her.

Aurelia pondered about it for a while…

"What I'm trying to say is… well… for me… Hogwarts is a home…" he frowned and suddenly he remembered those times he slept on her lap in the library… "…so… you… you never really leave your home, right?" he asked unsurely.

Aurelia frowned… she was confused now…

"You were the one explaining me, Tom…" she smiled. Tom frowned at her and nodded.

"Yeah… that's what I'm saying… you never really leave your home… I think…" he said with glazed eyes, his voice soft and serene. "For me… Hogwarts has transformed into a person… so… as long as that person is still waiting for me… I'll have a home to return to…" she lowered her eyes thinking about it all…

"I guess you're right…" she muttered.

"We all are Hogwarts to someone…"

...

...

Aurelia felt a whole lot better the next day, her trunk full of things; all the things she'd gathered through her years here, books, quills, papers, parchments, jokes and objects, candies, clothes… memories…

Tom on the other side was utterly disgusted… he was walking down the corridors; he knew he should be on his way to the great hall for the last breakfast, but he had more important things to do…

He couldn't believe his luck… of course it had to be that way… of course Dumbledore had to be named as the next headmaster of Hogwarts… the only teacher that wasn't infatuated with him… of course it had to be that way…

He loosened the knot on his tie and kept walking down the stairs to the dungeons… he knew she was somewhere there…

He remembered the morning and almost puked…

Just last night he had told Aurelia he'd go for professor's Merrythought place, but Dumbledore had rejected his application… the reason? He was too young…

Really, Tom wanted to laugh… He almost asked Dumbledore to name on single wizard who knew as much as he did of the dark arts… Was it because of his lack of experience?

Tom snorted… He had just the right amount of experience to portray a bloody professor… He was bloody better than Merrythought…

Too young?

He was fuming by the time he got to the clear of the dungeons, it was an isolated place and none used to come around here…

He stopped dead in his tracks and spotted her translucent figure over the place, she was floating about in her graying dress, her dark hair falling in waves on her back, she was singing a mournful tune and he had to roll his eyes…

"Lady Helena?" he asked in the sweetest voice he could muster after the morning issues…

The ghost turned with her pale face and her cheeks darkened, maybe she was blushing… so… he had won this war already…

"Who are you?" she asked. Tom approached her with his eyes wide in fake awe…

"My name is Tom Riddle, milady…" he said with whispery deep voice.

"What can I do for you, Tom Riddle?" she asked sweetly.

"I was just… looking for something…" he kept his eyes on hers. "…Lady Helena… something only you know where it is…"

The ghost frowned and descended down to him…

"I am looking for something that should've belonged to you…" he said and with that and the ghost's gasp he knew he had her. "Your diadem…"

...

...

"Aurelia… promise me we'll keep in touch… I don't want to be like those people who stop their friendship after finishing school…" Suzanne said, while they unloaded their trunks from the train…

"Right…" Aurelia snorted. "So? Where's mister Orion Black?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows and Suzanne rolled her eyes.

"Like, really, Aurelia, you need to pay attention to what I say…" she complained… "Orion… as good as he was, he was plain dark… you kind of hope he knows something else from scowling and Quidditch, which is not a great combination if I might add… I mean, really, when you think of Quidditch you smile and immediately wish you'd have a broom to fly and a bat to blast a bloody _bludger_ through his thick but beautiful head…" she sighed and Aurelia was refraining from laughing. "I'm glad… this was bound to fail…" she made a gesture and sighed again.

They were dragging their trunks away from the train and Aurelia kind of hoped Tom would pop out of somewhere and bid farewell to her or something like that… she hadn't seen him this morning…

She looked around and noticed that her family was nowhere to be found… maybe they were late; it wouldn't be the first time…

"I'll… see you later, Suzanne…" she smiled at her best friend; Suzanne stopped and turned with her wide eyes…

There was a moment of silence… Suzanne just then realized this was the last time… well, not the last, but the last… it was weird… it was sad…

It wasn't as if saying; I'll see you later on the next term… it was not like those times when they'd be speaking of last term's events knowing there was another term awaiting them in two months…

"I guess… I'll see you around, Aurelia…" she said with leveled voice.

Aurelia smiled and laughed a bit… she didn't want to cry…

"Oh, Merlin…" Suzanne muttered and turned sharply to give Aurelia a bear hug, Aurelia couldn't help it and started crying and laughing while hugging her. "I'll miss you! I cannot picture my life knowing we won't be seeing each other every day!" Suzanne cried on Aurelia's shoulder.

Aurelia had to agree, even if they weren't the kind of friends who'd be together every single minute of the day, Aurelia knew that she was going to miss her dearly…

"I'll miss you too, Suzanne…" she muttered hugging her tighter…

They stayed like that for a while until Suzanne pulled and smiled, they laughed and then parted with the promise of seeing again sometime during the summer…

Aurelia sat on a bench to wait for her family; she was thinking about the oncoming future too, she obviously needed a job… But there were few things she deemed herself capable of doing…

She sighed and noticed the station almost empty; she looked to her right and saw Tom there, standing with his trunk on tow… she smiled and he smirked walking towards her…

"I thought I'd be leaving without seeing you again…" she said when he sat next to her.

"I thought so too…" he muttered.

"So… where're you going now?" she asked.

"The Orphanage and then Diagon Alley…" he said with distaste…

"Did something happen?" she asked.

"Nothing much… I guess I'll be working in Borgin & Burke for now…" he growled. She understood him, somehow his application for the vacant was overruled and now he had to work on something else…

"Well… at least you have something to do…" she shrugged…

"Aurelia…" he said smirking looking down at her. "I have lots to do… you just don't have an idea…" she shivered…

"That's… good… I guess…" she said.

"Aurelia?" she turned and saw Cedrella waiting for her with Bilius in arms… he was too big for that but he loved it…

"I have to go now…" she turned and talked to Tom…

"I'll see you around…" he mumbled.

"Yes… I hope so…" she said standing and he stood too…

"You really do?" he asked skeptically, she turned confusedly.

"Yes, I do…" she smiled. "I hope you find your happiness, Tom…" she said with a huge smile he loved. "You deserve it…" she said.

Tom was about to grab her hand when she turned and trotted away to her family, he stared down at his empty hand and then watch her back fading…

"How do you expect me to achieve happiness if you keep running away from me?"

**So... how was it? :)**

**I think this story will have 22 chapters... i don't know yet...**

**Hope you liked it! :)**


	13. Dark Marks and jobs…

**I'm sick so... i don't think i'll be able to write today, but i promise a chapter tomorrow...**

**Thanks to all of you; Amarantine, DamonSalvatorelover and Rebekah, thanks to Celina, amazing review**

**i totally get into the story too... and well sometimes i found myself thinking as if i was Aurelia or Tom even, i guess that makes even more touching the story; if you can relate to the feelings...**

**Thanks a whole lot!**

**And totally agree with you swirlsandpendulums, i need to stop... this... you... know...**

**I won't promise i'll stop right away, but hopefully in time, thanks anyway for reading it...**

**Thanks to all of you... :)**

**.**

**.**

**12**

**Dark Marks and jobs…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1945_

Aurelia was in her room looking through the window, the bright blue sky glaring down at her, the summer was indeed hot these days… she was missing Suzanne like crazy, and said friend was traveling in Rumania…

Aurelia sighed… receiving letters from her best friend was not the way she wanted to spend her summer days… Septimus was more than happy to have her in the house and she couldn't help but feel glad…

She loved playing with Bilius… he was already seven years old, he was small for his age and loved to run around the house…

Cedrella was actually teaching her to cook and knit… so Aurelia realized there were two more things she horrible at…

She glanced down and saw the nice shadow the old oak tree casted on the lush earth, she sighed and decided she wanted a nap there… she stood and was about to leave her bedroom when she looked back to her bed… there hanging above her pillow was the little dream-catcher Tom had given her…

She pondered for a while and sighed once more… she was being paranoid… she left her bedroom and went down the stairs… she walked out of the house and made her way to the oak tree… she lied down and smiled upon feeling the nice breeze…

It wasn't only because she missed Suzanne… but she felt the summer break didn't last long enough… tomorrow was September 1th and she didn't have to go back to Hogwarts…

And Tom… she knew he was working at Borgin & Burke, but she knew the place only too well, if she was to go to Knockturn Alley it was obvious Septimus wouldn't let her go alone… and she didn't want to go there with her family… the place was not a daisy field…

She sighed for umpteenth time that day and closed her eyes… she prayed for a dreamless nap…

_When she found herself walking through the dungeons in Hogwarts she felt glad, she missed the castle and even if this wasn't one of the places she missed the most it was welcomed…_

_She was almost singing while running through the darkened corridors it was a bizarre scene, but she couldn't care less… maybe it was because of how much she missed the school…_

_Of course it was too good to be true… as soon as she turned on the far corner that's led her to the clear of the dungeons she came to an abrupt stop when she spotted people there…_

"_It shall burn when you're needed…" she heard his whispery voice, but she couldn't find him above the people there, everyone wearing black coats and robes, she knew some of the guys there… they were the so called group of friends Tom had in Slytherin…_

_She recognized the blonde hair that belonged to Gibbon, the ugly looking Walden McNair, Rookwood, Travers, Mulciber, Rosier and the blazing red hair that belonged to Rabastan Lestrange… even Orion Black was there…_

_All of them were blokes she feared while being a student… all of them hated half-bloods, _mudbloods_, _muggle_-borns… she snorted; such a nice meeting… and then she saw him, his eyes were no longer brown… no tint of red… no… they were totally crimson…_

"_Tom…" she whispered._

_Not being noticed by the bunch she approached them and came to be in front of Tom, he was holding his wand and seemed to be explaining something…_

"_So… let's start with you Rabastan…" he said and the handsome boy walked up to him, his long and red hair resembled Aurelia's, but he was much paler, his skin was almost white…_

_Rabastan rolled up his sleeve and presented his white forearm to Tom…_

"_Suculpto Tenebris Stigma…" Tom muttered pointing his wand at Rabastan's arm, he flinched and tightened his jaw in pain, but not a sound came out of his mouth…_

_Aurelia watched in horror as a figure started to carve itself on Rabastan's arm, as if burned a skull came out in black, a snake around it, and somehow it seemed to move… it was horrible to watch…_

"_There… Rabastan… you're the first one to have it carved in your arm…" Tom said seriously. _

_Everyone admired the work done in the redhead's arm and some swallowed thickly, Tom seemed rather satisfied with his work and then turned to the rest of them…_

"_This shall be the beginning… we all have one particular ambition… and that is to erase the scam from this world… our world…" he smirked._

_She saw the way Rosier nodded in agreement and Orion looked as if it was Christmas…_

"_Who's next?" _

Aurelia woke up with a start and frowned… she felt cold and sad, she wanted to cry, but didn't understand why… she felt she had forgotten too many things…

Tom…

...

...

Days kept passing and soon October had arrived…

"Tom, please help Madam Smith with her jewelry here, please…" said Borgin not looking up from his paper… Tom rolled his eyes but stood to the woman, she was small and plump, she had orange red hair and big blue eyes; she wore lots of jewels and robes of different colors…

"Good morning… what can I do for you ma'am…" he asked.

"I need you to go sometime to my house… I might have something to sell…" she said looking at some jewelry.

"Of course, just name the date, Hephzibah…" Borgin stood with a huge grin, Tom raised his eyebrow; he supposed this woman to be a good client.

"What about today? I really need the money…" she said haughtily, Tom grimaced…

"But of course… Tom, go with her and see the jewels…" Borgin said rather happy.

Tom nodded and took his black coat from the back and went out with her…

He couldn't care less about it all, he just needed to save some money; after all he was living in a room in the Leaky Cauldron, luckily one that Borgin pays for, it's better that way…

After a short ride he came to be in front of a big house, nothing exceptional but kind of hidden from the rest of the Alley… a really quiet place… he followed the woman inside the house and was surprised when the door was opened by a little elf, very well cared, she had a nice dress and her big brown eyes were curious about him…

"Hokey go get us some tea…" Hephzibah ordered the little creature.

Tom saw Hokey trot away to the kitchen and he followed Hephzibah up the stairs, and soon he was in a room full of cabinets and boxes full of jewels…

Tom snorted… and she _needed_ the money… with his hands deep in his pockets he stared at all the pieces… his eyes roaming the shelves and the boxes…

"This is my most precious collection, here boy… come…" she called him to a particular shelf… he scanned the contents; he had to agree with her… "This… do you know what this is?" she asked holding a little golden cup to him, Tom frowned he knew it from somewhere else… he had seen it in Hogwarts… in a portrait in the Headmaster's office…

"Helga Hufflepuff's cup…" he sighed in awe… his instincts kicked in; he had to have that cup…

"Yes… indeed… I am a descendant of Hufflepuff…" she seemed proud… she put the cup again in the shelf and turned. "But, what I want to sell is here…" she said, but Tom's eyes stayed glued to the cup…

After a long talk about what she wanted to sell and whatnot, they drank a cup of tea and then she went with him to the door… he was flattering her for one last time when suddenly a shiny object came out from her low cut dress… it dangled in her neck and Tom's eyes widened… it was as if there was no sound around him…

"That's… That's my mother's locket…" he whispered…

Hephzibah frowned not hearing him fully, but seeing his eyes glued to her neck she knew what he was looking at…

"This… yes… Salazar Slytherin's locket… I buy it nineteen years ago from Borgin… it cost me a fortune…" she sighed and smiled down at him.

Tom could almost picture his mother wandering in the streets pregnant and starved, with that valuable locket in her filthy hands, and then feeling too hungry to actually take notice of it selling it to Borgin by a few Galleons… few Galleons she probably spent that same night…

He came out of his reverie and smirked at the woman while bowing and leaving her house with one goal in mind… simple and clear… kill her…

He already had a plan… he wanted to laugh it was so perfect…

By the time he got to Knockturn Alley it already raining, he welcomed it since the day had been warming, he was soaked by the time he reached the shop's door; he opened it and stepped inside…

"There he is! Now don't take too much time!" Borgin said rather rough.

Tom looked up and saw Aurelia there, he almost gasped, he almost fell; he almost had a heart attack… She was wearing a blue coat and a plain gray skirt; her black shoes were soaked to the core and a black umbrella dripping in her right hand…

"Aurelia…" he breathed out.

Aurelia turned to him and smiled upon seeing him, but looking better she realized he was soaked…

"The jewels boy and the money…" Borgin asked and Tom handed him both bags and turned again to her.

"You're soaked…" she said.

"Never heard of someone dying from a little bit of rain…" he shrugged and smirked, his pale skin contrasting with his red lips and black hair. "Mister Borgin… I'll take my lunch now…" he said and the man just nodded. "Mind to join me?" he asked Aurelia.

"Not at all…" she said walking out of the shop with him, they shared her umbrella.

Since the rain was heavier they refrained from talking and just focused on the puddles and the road… Aurelia kept glancing around she felt bad, she had told Cedrella and Septimus that she'd go a meet with Suzanne in Diagon Alley…

She had lied… to her adoptive parents, her lovely family… she wanted to die… and to be honest this place was horrible, when she got to the shop and didn't saw Tom there she almost yelled…

She felt relieved when she spotted the Leaky Cauldron, Tom guided her there and soon they entered the welcoming warmth…

They sat on the table at the far end, she blushed when some of the customers gave them a knowing look as if they were on a date… not that she would have minded being on a date with Tom, but… it was plain weird now…

"So… What are you doing around here?" he asked rubbing his hands together…

"I… I came to visit… I… I wanted to see if you were doing alright…" she said looking at his hands, maybe she'd get a glimpse of the mark of her dreams… but nothing came to view…

"Hmm… thank you, Aurelia…" he smirked and Aurelia blushed.

Both of them drank a butter-beer and she felt a whole lot better after that…

She kept observing his face, he was more handsome, but he had darker bags under his eyes, he was still having trouble sleeping… Tom raised his jar and was drinking when she spoke.

"I should return the dream-catcher to you…" she blatantly said.

Tom almost choked; he coughed while Aurelia lightly pounded his back…

When he looked up he seemed… guilty? Aurelia frowned… they were really close and seeing his reddish eyes looking up at her she had to blush…

"Just saying… you seem tired so I take it you still cannot sleep… so maybe it would work better for you…" she shrugged and flopped down next to him…

Tom frowned and sighed in relieve, for a moment there he was really scared… but it seemed as innocent as Aurelia could be… she was plainly worried about him, and he had to smile at that, he'd be damned if he didn't admit he missed her…

"How about your dreams…?" he whispered turning to look at her, they were so close he could feel her warmth…

Aurelia straightened her back and tried not to look at him; she lowered her eyes and shrugged…

"I forget most of them…" she said and Tom nodded in understanding. "All… but one…" she said and Tom looked up at her with curious eyes. "But well… they're just dreams… right?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah… of course… just dreams…" he agreed with a smirk…

She nodded and took a sip of her drink…

She found that she'd really missed him, so she kept visiting him and giving the same excuse to her parents, they'd go and have lunch and talk about things… books old memories… she was almost hoping he'd bring up the kisses again… but… no luck for losers…

While Tom thanked the moments he spent with her he wished he could have her day and night, that way maybe he'd get some sleep at night… he knew she didn't have permission to be there with him and he valued that… she truly cared… and somehow… somehow whenever she was around he felt more… human…

The thought was contradictory at some point, he couldn't really point out the moment he started to feel less human and more like a… a monster… he really didn't know, he just knew he felt better with her… as if she held his better side… she had him… she kept him safe and he was real with her…

Of course he had his own goals… but even if he wasn't successful just knowing he had her waiting somewhere for him he could overcome his failure…

Right now the main goal was; to kill Madam Hephzibah Smith… and get the locket and the cup…

He was proud of his abilities, professor Slughorn would be proud of him right now… he had made one of the most difficult poisons in the world following the instructions in his Potion's book…

And so the day came when Borgin asked him to go to Smith's place to buy some more jewels…

Tom prepared and took his thick black coat and went out in the snow, and almost hugged the little elf when she opened the door for him… Little Hokey was the biggest part in his plan…

He had to refrain from laughing when Hephzibah came to receive him and patted the elf's head…

"Hokey, go and prepare a cup of tea for Tom and me…" he smirked and followed her up…

Again he came to the jewel's room and sat with her in the little table, she was wearing as many robes as usual… and as if tempting him to steal it the locket dangled in her thick neck…

"These rings and this necklace…" she showed him the items… Tom nodded and examined them with such a happy face she couldn't help but smile at him…

He wanted to kiss the little Hokey when she brought the tea; she smiled up at him and then trotted away… Tom felt as if this was just too easy…

"Madam Smith…" he said after she sipped at her drink… "Can I have a look at that amazing golden cup of your precious collection?" he asked and Hephzibah smiled gladly.

"But of course!" Tom saw her walking up to the shelf and taking it out, while she was giving him her back he slipped the potion in her drink and waited patiently… "Everyone loves this item…" she sat and handed the cup to Tom…

"It is indeed a marvelous object…" he said putting it on the table, he sipped his tea and she did the same.

"Well… it belonged to Hufflepuff so I think it's only fair that I am the owner… don't you think?" she asked drinking some more tea…

"Of course…" he said he noticed she had emptied her cup… "I think it's only right… and quite curious you mention it, Madam Hephzibah…" he said narrowing his eyes.

Hephzibah frowned and coughed…

"My mother… Merope Gaunt… she was Marvolo Gaunt's daughter…" he said and the woman seemed confused. "Marvolo and his family were the last descendants of Salazar Slytherin…" he saw in pure amusement the way her blue eyes seemed to widen like plates…

"Salazar Slytherin?" she coughed again.

"Yes… and well… since they're all dead… I think it's only right that his belongings are passed down to me… don't you think?" he asked leaning over.

"I see…" she waved while laughing and coughing again. "Oh well… if you got the right amount I'd be glad to sell this to you, boy…" she said tugging at her locket.

Tom stared at the locket and then at her, he smirked and laughed lightly.

"You see, Madam… I don't have the money… so I guess you'll just have to give it to me…" he shrugged and Hephzibah laughed eccentrically at that…

She went into a fit of coughing and Tom stood and faked help while pounding her back lightly and the woman turned purple.

"I told you… you'll just have to give it to me…" he kneeled in front of her purple face and he saw her eyes rolling white in her sockets…

Tom stood while she coughed to death and took the jewels she had sold and the cup; he put them in the bag and left the money… after all if he was to be accused of something better be it just her murder…

With all due respect and gracefulness he unlocked the locket's chain; he glanced down at the object and felt closer to his mother… something weird, but something he wouldn't admit he welcomed… he put it in his pocket and turned to the door when he heard Hokey's steps…

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door… the less the elf remembered of him, the better… as soon as her big brown eyes came into view he spoke…

"_Obliviate_!"

_Aurelia saw him walking out of a big house, he was smirking and relaxed the rain pouring down on them, but he couldn't see her…_

_She followed him to the Leaky Cauldron and then saw him walking out to the _muggle's_ door, she followed him and he turned into an alley close to the bar… she saw in fear as he walked to far end of the dark alley and then he pulled something shiny out of his pocket…_

_He squatted behind some dumpsters and marveled at the object, she saw the intricate design and recognized it from the books; it was Salazar Slytherin's locket… she saw Tom's impassive face and she kneeled in front of him, she longed to touch his face and take away the sorrow his eyes conveyed…_

"_Tom… what did you do?" she asked, but Tom didn't listen to her words, her voice…_

_She heard a noise behind her and when Tom looked up she saw in fear he was glaring at someone behind her…_

"_Perfect timing…" he muttered standing…_

_Aurelia stood and looked over her shoulder, it was a _muggle_ tramp, he was soaked and looking starved… she returned her eyes to Tom and saw he was pointing the wand at her… well… if she were to be there for real… but she was just a ghost…_

"_Tom what are you doing?" she asked walking away from his wand…_

"_Do you have something to eat, mate?" the beggar asked not taking notice of his wand…_

"_I have something even better…" Tom muttered, the rain falling hard against his perfect face… Aurelia gasped… "_AvadaKedabra_!" Tom snapped._

"_No!" Aurelia yelled and shielded her view from him…_

"No!" Aurelia yelled and sat rigidly in her bed, the rain falling hard against her window and the darkened sky menacing over her… "Tom… yes it was Tom… was it?" she couldn't remember it anymore… "Oh God… No! … No it wasn't…" she sat on the edge and out of the corner of her eye she saw the dream-catcher…

With trembling hands she took it and stared down at it…

"Tom…"

**Hope you liked it... i promise by all means i'll have another chapter tomorrow... and if i feel better later i finish it soon!**

**Thanks to all of you... :)**


	14. A fleeting glimpse of happiness

**Thank you all! Just a few things;**

**Rebekah; you might get a bit of what she wants in this chapter... ;) hope you like it!**

**DamonSavatorelover; thanks! I am feeling a bit better today :)**

**Amarantine, CelinaSeth... and people that might be reading and not reviewing! lol thank you...**

**I hope you enjoy this one; let me know how this was! :)**

**.**

**.**

**13**

**Fleeting glimpse of happiness…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1945_

Aurelia had nightmares the next night, all of them featured by Salazar Slytherin's locket and Helga Hufflepuff's cup; she even heard the spell she had before, the Latin words resonating in her head…

"_Anima mea requiescat…__Vivo ego in aeternum…_"

"_Dabo tibi animam hanc_…"

Then the same…

"_Hephzibah Smith… Hufflepuff's descendant… Take the part of my soul she ripped…"_

"_The useless _muggle_ tramp… Take the part of my soul he ripped…"_

She saw the items shining and then it all faded to black… when she would open her eyes… she couldn't remember anything…

...

Another person in another place was simply astounded while reading the paper; he was in his new office drinking a cup of tea when he got the news…

**Hephzibah Smith poisoned!**

**/ Last noon several officials from the Ministry found Madam Hephzibah Smith dead in her own living room, a three days old cup of tea in front of her rigid body, her eyes wide and no heartbeat… she was indeed dead!**

**According to the source Madam Hephzibah was poisoned, her tea had potent venom in it and she probably died after drinking it…**

**One of the officials, mister Ogden, said that they were really surprised about her death and could find none guilty… at least not a human… because just when they were exchanging looks of incredulity the house elf; Hokey came in with her hands burnt… **

"**Hokey is a bad girl!" the elf kept yelling while hitting her head against the living's door…**

**Indeed Hokey is a bad girl… said elf confused the jar of sugar with the venom she used to kill the Acromantulas that roamed the back of the house… **

**Hokey was condemned to 50 years of penal servitude… \\\**

Hephzibah Smith dead wasn't the news… The murderer was the news… An elf killing their master? Weird… yes… but not impossible… Albus thought about it for a while and was almost pleased, it was about time an elf went against the fate casted upon them…

...

"Happy Birthday Aurelia…" she heard Bilius said from his seat around the table.

"Thank you…" she smiled down at him…

She celebrated her birthday with her family, Cedrella made a delicious dinner and Septimus gave her a blue scarf with a blue beanie and blue mittens… she loved it…

When the dinner was over and Septimus asleep, she was fidgeting nervously in her bedroom… she looked down at the brown package in which she had put a beanie and a scarf she had knitted… of course he wouldn't want them… she was horrible at knitting, but she didn't have money for a present…

She even made them with dark green and black wool… she sighed and looked out the window, the dark sky letting the snow fell on them as a blanket…

She turned to the door when Cedrella lightly knocked…

"Is something the matter…?" she asked with warm blue eyes…

"No, no… not at all… just thinking…" Aurelia smiled reassuringly and almost fainted when Cedrella grabbed the brown package…

"You've been knitting this for 2 months now… are going to give it as a present?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Yeah… I was thinking about it but… he probably won't like it… it's not that good…" she lowered her eyes and voice…

"If he worships you then he'll love it… it is handmade and you've put your effort in it, Aurelia…" she said. "Is it for Tom?" she asked and Aurelia paled… she remembered him. "I know you've been visiting him, Aurelia…" she said and Aurelia grimaced.

"It's not what you think, Cedrella…" she rushed to say.

"You don't know what I think, Aurelia…" Cedrella smiled. "You should probably go and give it to him…" she added…

"No… it's late and well… I don't want to have trouble…" she said.

"I'll go with you… don't worry, I won't interrupt…" she smiled again and Aurelia wasn't so sure about the outcome…

Half an hour later Aurelia was standing in the middle of the restaurant of the Leaky Cauldron, her beanie, scarf and mittens in place… the paper bag in her arms tightly secured in her embrace, she was trembling…

"Go on… I'll wait here… take your time…" Cedrella winked and Aurelia blushed… this was bizarre…

Come on! She was officially nineteen!

She went to the hostess and asked…

"I'm looking for Riddle, Tom Riddle… do you know which room is he in?" she asked quickly.

"Seventeen… upstairs…" the woman said not even looking at her.

Aurelia turned to Cedrella and regarded her with a worried look as if asking for her permission to go upstairs…

Cedrella waved her away with a smile…

Aurelia sighed and turned to the stairs and climbed up rigid as a rock, she was breathing raggedly out of anxiety…

She couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was silly of her to bring a present, maybe she could have come empty-handed and say something like; "Hi, Tom… Happy Birthday… you know I didn't buy anything so maybe you should just let me kiss you or something…" she grimaced and shook her head…

She saw his door and felt her chest tightening with each step…

When she was right in front she took a deep breath and plastered her best smile, she brushed her skirt and fixed her hair; she cleared her throat, raised her fist and knocked three times…

She didn't hear anything for a while so she knocked again… how silly of her, maybe he was out having a party with his friends…

She heard footsteps coming to the door and she gasped when the door opened…

"I said I didn't want anything!" he said with hoarse voice as if he had been sleeping, she saw his tousled hair and his narrowed eyes because of the lights outside…

"Happy Birthday…" she whispered and saw his eyes looked up and widen upon hearing her voice, she stopped breathing when she saw his red eyes… no longer brown… no tint of red… pure crimson…

"Aurelia…" he muttered and gave a weak smile… she watched in confusion the paler his skin got… he stood tall in front of her and she recovered.

"You were sleeping… I am sorry… I know how difficult it must be and I just ruined it…" she mumbled rapidly.

"It's okay… but… how come you're here this late…?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest, she blushed…

He looked perfect; hair tousled and sleepy, his voice hoarse and so vulnerable…

"Cedrella came with me…" Tom looked around with frantic eyes. "She's downstairs… don't worry…" Aurelia smiled.

"Oh… okay…" he said relaxing.

"Anyway, I brought this to you…" she said extending the envelope…

Tom regarded the item with confused eyes… Was this a present? He looked at her eyes as if asking for permission… he took the paper bag and opened it…

"Nothing big… it's not even good… but well… I don't know… if you don't like it I can take it back… really, no hard feelings…" she mumbled while he held the scarf before his eyes.

"You knitted this?" he asked taking out the beanie…

"Yes, that's what I'm saying… I'm not good at knitting… or cooking… two more things I'll have to add to the list of things I suck at…" she smiled uncomfortable…

The silence stretched over them and Aurelia just wanted to turn and ran down the stairs while crying…

"Thank you, Aurelia… it's… perfect…" he put the scarf around his neck and realized it smelled like her… maybe because of the time she took to knit it… "It's the first gift I am given…" he said with one of those rare smiles, she lost all air in her lungs and stared at him…

Tom looked at her and saw the way she was staring at him with those big green eyes… he smirked and snorted…

"How do I look?" he said putting the beanie on.

"Bloody perfect…" she breathed out.

Tom realized she was not thinking of what she was saying; he smirked and refrained from laughing out loud…

She saw in wonderment when he licked his lips as if holding in his laughter, he was so handsome it had to be illegal…

"I didn't get you anything…" he muttered looking down at her.

She wanted to say something like; "Oh, don't worry, just give me a mind-blowing kiss and we're cool…"

"It's okay… I didn't buy this, so… not big deal…" she waved her hand idly almost cursing.

"Hmm… I don't think I can go to sleep knowing I got a present, but you didn't…" he leaned against the door frame, she felt her knees weaken…

"Be at ease, Tom… Have a nice sleep, I'll see you later…" she turned sharply and was about to run down the stairs when she felt him yank her hand and turn her around, he pulled her roughly and pinned her against the door frame… she made a gasping sound when her back collided with the frame…

Before she could even process what was happening; he was already kissing her… she sighed in contempt; for the first time she got the pleasure of kissing back, her hands went to his neck, just in case he decided it to be just a little peck…

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth lightly; she heard him groan and gasped when his tongue invaded her mouth… his hands keeping her head in place and his fingers tangling in the long red wine locks…

When he heard her ragged intakes of air he pulled away she opened her eyes lazily, just like him, he didn't realize he was pressing his whole body to her, he stared in awe at her face all blushed and her green eyes full of passion, her lips glossy and red…

She swallowed thickly when her eyes went to his lips all swollen and then he quickly licked them probably not actually knowing he did it… she felt her heart beating fast in her ribcage it hurt and she felt dizzy…

Tom leaned his forehead on hers against her thick fringe and kept his eyes on her trembling lips, she let her hands on his neck and her green eyes lazily staring at his lips…

"Please tell me you won't overlook this one…" she almost pleaded… she swallowed.

Tom wasn't paying much attention to her words… he was more focused on the sudden surge of need he was experiencing… as if she was water for his thirsty throat…

"Tom…" she whispered.

"I won't…" he promised and she closed her eyes while sighing in pure bliss… "Next time you decide to visit… please leave Cedrella at home…" he mumbled against her lips, not kissing her…

"I will…" she said against his lightly opened mouth…

She knew he knew… they both knew they needed to part… Cedrella was downstairs and no matter if she had told her to take her time with Tom… this was going too perfectly far…

They stayed like that for a while, she staring at his red eyes while he stared at her lips, his mouth lightly opened over her mouth as if ready to swallow everything she had to say… when her breathing returned to the normal, Tom kissed her lightly, just a peck…

"Go." He muttered pulling away from her and pressing his back against the door frame as far as he could from her…

Aurelia nodded dumbly and stepped to the corridor she swayed and then straightened, she looked back and saw him there against the door frame… his eyes following her every move… She turned and started to walk…

"Aurelia?" he called and she turned immediately as if hoping for another kiss…

"Yeah?" she breathed out.

"Happy Birthday…" he smiled…

Bloody perfect, but rare smiles she loved…

...

_1946_

He had been happy indeed… the very next day when he awoke from a dreamless slumber he knew he was just the happiest man alive… an odd thought assaulted him… he was this happy just about a kiss… if he were to have her everyday… well…

He turned in bed keeping his nose buried in the scarf… being that happy was probably illegal…

For a whole week he thought he was happy…

One Thursday when he opened the door's shop and saw Albus Dumbledore there he realized this had just been a fleeting glimpse of happiness…

"Professor…" he saluted as nicely as he could…

"Oh, Tom… How are you faring these days?" the old man asked as nicely as he could… just recently he had heard about some men doing… some things… with marks on their forearms…

It could be after all Tom was innocent and he was just making assumptions, but he would dig the truth out of it all…

"Well… as good as one can be working here…" he said when Borgin was out of hearing range…

Dumbledore nodded in agreement…

"I was hoping you wouldn't resent my decision…" he smiled apologetically.

"I don't professor… don't worry…" he smirked.

"Well… I just wanted to see how you were doing, Tom…" Dumbledore smiled.

"Thanks for your concern, professor…" he said and saw the old man walking to the shop's door…

But Albus stopped before reaching the exit and turned over his shoulder to add…

"Rumors of your doings have reached your old school, Tom…" he said, Tom remained impassive, Dumbledore smiled and continued. "I should be sorry to believe half of them I guess…" he waited Tom's answer.

Tom smirked and took a step towards his old teacher…

"Greatness inspires envy… envy engenders spite… spite spawn lies… you, of all people, must know this… Dumbledore…" he politely said…

Albus was lost for words for a second there, and then simply smiled and nodded…

"Good luck, Tom…" he said and left the shop…

Tom watched him leave with his unfazed expression… he had a renewed distaste for the old man…

**So? lol :) **


	15. The day he disappeared…

**Thanks to all of you! forbiddenluv, Rebekah, Viki, DamonSalvatorelover, Celina, Amarantine and everyone else...**

**This chapter was hard to write for me, but hopefully it is good...**

**From this point on you need to keep in mind what i told you a few chapters ago; this is not a lovey dovey story full of rainbows and flowers; i am a very sunny person most of the time, but Tom doesn't fit that description right?**

**Keep on reading, after all one never knows what's going to happen next!**

**Enjoy Weasleyweasels! :)**

**.**

**.**

**14**

**The day he disappeared…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1946_

She wasn't sure what to call her relationship with Tom… it was still hard to see him, his work was tiring and he spent so much time visiting clients he barely was in the shop…

When April arrived with the rainy spring she felt grateful, it was a beautiful sight at home, the field was green and full of flowers and greenery… she found herself wishing she could share this with Tom…

On the other side it was better like this, she had sent an application for an Auror to the Ministry of Magic, but it was overruled, she felt utterly useless even though she knew it would happen… Cedrella loved having her at home and so did Bilius and Septimus, but she wanted to have her own life…

She didn't know if she should feel scared… it was a confusing matter…

She still feared Tom; come on! He was her boggart! She sighed…

How, the hell, did she end up in love with her worst fear, it wasn't healthy, but it didn't make any sense… she loved him, but she was scared of his _franticness_… yeah… that word fitted…

After their birthday her visits were longer, but she feared she'd suffer a heart attack any second… her heart throbbed wildly every time he'd kiss her… and they were just kisses… but three days ago things… changed…

She put her hands on her face feeling a blush creeping on her cheeks; she was in her bedroom lying on her bed mortified of someone knowing what she was doing with her life… absolutely nothing good…

It wasn't something bad… she felt like a little kid, she sighed… Cedrella had already talked to her about these things, gladly because when Septimus had tried Aurelia swore she was going to die from embarrassment…

She knew she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to do…

She snorted…

Yeah… she'd have Cedrella telling that to the almighty-not-taking-no-for-answers Tom Riddle…

_She was having a good time talking idly with him at the shop, laughing along and answering whenever he asked something, he'd give her little pecks every now and then, but even that was a little too bizarre… she couldn't explain…_

_Tom was not soft; he was not a nice person, not a romantic man… so... it was plain weird when he'd give her a peck. Not because it was an innocent peck. Oh, no… nothing about Tom was innocent. Behind that little peck was something that burned and she found herself shivering every single time; she was scared of the outcome… but then again she was the first one to light the fire…_

_Whenever Tom would change his lazy kisses for pecks she'd start to dread the future… so, taking Cedrella's advice she'd walk out the shop saying she was late for dinner._

_So… when Tom pecked her temple lightly and she shivered she stood and was about to excuse herself when Borgin came out the back door and spoke…_

"_Go on already… I am closing early today…" he muttered._

_She saw in horror when Tom stood with a grin and then tugged at her hand pulling her out of the shop… It all happened too fast… next thing she remembered she was seated on the small loveseat in his room and he was closing the door behind him._

"_I'm late for dinner…" she automatically replied when Tom sat next to her._

"_No you're not… it's three in the afternoon…" he snorted and Aurelia almost cried._

_He pushed her hair over her shoulder lazily, of course he knew she was scared, but he couldn't totally understand why… Didn't she love him?_

_Of course in his mind none had the right to deny him, but… Aurelia should feel flattered… shouldn't she?_

"_Aurelia…" he whispered on her left, she was rigid and pale. "Look at me…" he smirked when she sighed._

_She turned and stared at his red eyes…_

_No she couldn't do this… She stood, but Tom pulled her wrist and she flopped down again…_

"_Aurelia… are you scared?" she was surprised when she turned and saw a grin plastered on his face… of course he hadn't changed… not completely, he still enjoyed scaring her…_

"_Should I be?" she dared to ask._

_Tom's grin stretched and he leaned down to her, with his left hand he cupped her right cheek and made her turn to him… and started his slow descend to her lips… while he watched her eyes amusedly, they reflected her emotions so well…_

_Aurelia flexed her fingers restlessly in her lap and the old tic in her leg decided to start precisely now… she couldn't explain it… she wanted to kiss him, but at the same time she wanted to run out the room…_

_What would Septimus think of her if he knew she was alone in a boy's room…? She was mortified by the thought… She wasn't doing anything bad… yet… _

_No! She couldn't be so undisturbed about the fact she was here with Tom…_

"_Can you stop thinking for a while?" she heard him ask her, his lips brushing hers when he spoke. "It's amusing, but after a while it just bothers me…" he said again…_

"_Sorry… I just… this doesn't feel right…" she said slowly trying not to articulate and risk her lips touching his._

"_It feels bloody _right_ to me…" he shrugged and decided to go for her jaw instead, she gasped and tried to get away from him resulting in her back coming in contact with the arm of the loveseat. "_Perfect_, even…" he smirked down at her and went for the skin that was visible between her neck and shoulder…_

_Tom pushed her blue coat off her shoulder trying to get more of her skin, but even then her gray blouse was in the way, he was losing his head and couldn't explain the feeling…_

"_Tom, wait…" she whispered with trebling voice._

_His left arm prevented her from slipping out of the couch while the right one was trying to pull her left arm out of the left sleeve of her coat, she felt weird and when he kissed her collarbone, she just let her head fall back dangling on the couch's arm… she tried to regain her breathing but it was difficult…_

_She kept chanting in her head she was okay… nothing out of the normal… just… plain kisses… a moan escaped her throat and she was mortified when she realized she had just made that noise…_

_Just kisses… like they'd normally do… just kisses…plain kisses… simple kisses… kisses…_

"_Oh my God, no!" she snapped when his hand had barely touched the skin of her stomach going up her ribs… she sat abruptly pushing him off her and he landed at the other side of the loveseat with a confused expression…_

"_Did you… did you just push me?" he asked bewildered._

"_Yes!" she was outraged. "You… you felt me up…" she said fixing her clothes…_

"_So?" he asked angrily._

"_So? Tom, I don't think I'm kind of ready for that…" she said standing and realizing her knees were weak…_

_He didn't understand her… did she love him or not?_

She remembered staring at his defeated expression, he looked like a kid that had been punished and he didn't understand what he had done wrong…

She moaned in mortification once more and buried her face in her hands, while feeling the blush on her cheeks deepening…

While Aurelia suffered from things that never happened, Tom, in Diagon alley was making sure he had all he needed… he was leaving tonight… or tomorrow morning he didn't know yet…

Of course he was thinking about taking Aurelia with him, but it didn't seem fare… he preferred it that way, she deserved to be with her family. He was under the roof of Flourish & Blots, shielding from the heavy downpour. The day was warm, and the rain had a nice feeling on the skin. He sighed, he couldn't believe it; he was leaving without telling her about it, he knew he didn't have to tell her; he was Tom Riddle; he didn't need to explain anything he did… but somehow it felt odd…

After spending most of the day thinking about Tom and the things she'd been doing she decided for a short stroll around the field, she told Cedrella she was going to take a walk, Cedrella had just smirked down at her and winked her blue eye at her.

Not even Aurelia and her magnificent abilities predicting the future could've told her she was going to end up in Diagon Alley… she frowned and snorted… she wasn't that far from her home, but it was a rough change of scenery.

When rain started to fall she sighed in contempt it felt as it could wash away her odd feelings and thoughts… She walked some more under the rain and then stopped and squinted her eyes trying to see through the rain.

"Tom…?" she whispered. Tom was standing under Flourish & Blots' roof, looking perfectly handsome as ever, his hands deep in his pockets and his red eyes looking at the graying sky.

She trotted to him and when he finally noticed her she had to stop… there was an odd feeling around him, as if something bad had happened… he seemed depressed when his eyes collided with hers…

"Hi!" she tried to sound cheery, but he just kept his impassive face… she approached him and she heard him clear his throat uncomfortable.

"You shouldn't be out… you're soaked…" he said not really looking at her.

"Never heard of someone dying because of a little bit of rain, right?" she tried again, but to no avail.

"I guess not…" he muttered, he didn't enjoy getting soaked, but if he had to he'd run to the old room awaiting him at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly… Tom clenched his jaw refusing to tell her anything… he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at her feet…

"Just tired… I'm having trouble sleeping…" he said… it wasn't a lie, but it was not the reason why he was so down.

"Then why don't we go to the Leaky Cauldron and I'll help you with it!" she smiled happily at him, but Tom only grimaced.

"No… no thanks…" he tried to sound nice, but maybe he should just yell at her and be mean… maybe that way she'd leave.

"Tom… what's going on?" she asked again the worry etched in her voice and her eyes narrowed at him.

"None of your business…" he growled and started to walk under the rain, going in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

She followed him rapidly…

"What's wrong with you?" she yelled so he could hear her through the rain.

Tom didn't answer and kept walking ahead of her turning every now and then to see if she was still following him… he was happy she was still there, but he also hated her for it… making things more complicated…

"Maybe, if you'd explain me I could understand! You're being difficult on purpose!" she kept yelling he could already see the letter with the old cauldron… "I want to help you, Tom!" he finally snapped.

"You cannot help me! None can, Aurelia! Why would you be any different!" he yelled.

It hurt, her chest constricted and she felt a horrible burning sensation in her eyes, she was about to cry… she opted for something different; she laughed bitterly and saw him frowning.

"Sorry, Tom… Is that all you've got? You used to be nastier… You're getting soft…" she dared him.

"Don't do that…" he warned her, he knew what she was playing at, and honestly he didn't care about his reputation at this point, at least not with her, he was more worried about the way his hands were burning… longing to touch her.

"Why not? Am I wrong? Am I the one who's getting tougher?" she laughed again, her bitter laugh made him feel despicable, he had stained her… and he was about to finish her.

Aurelia saw the way he murmured something, his lips moving, but she didn't catch the word, she could swear it was something along the lines of an apology… but what for?

He took her hand in his and dragged her inside the pub, it was as if none noticed them, he went up the stairs leaving a wet trail behind them; Aurelia could hear her heart pounding painfully in her chest… she tried to make something out of the situation, but couldn't comprehend…

He pushed his door open and pulled her inside. He closed the door. The darkness enveloped them. They stared at each other even if they couldn't see a thing. His breathing loud and her heart hammering against her ribcage.

She turned to try and look for the switch of the light, but he probably saw her, he clasped her hand and turned her to him, he cupped her face in his wet hands and kissed her…

Tom felt horrible, but at the same time thrilled… he had been hoping for this opportunity and he felt just as sad as she must have been feeling for the things he had told her, he was about to take her… and it was going to be the first and probably the last time…

He couldn't say how it happened but they weren't standing anymore and by the feeling of it she was not wearing her coat and blouse anymore… she was fighting against the buttons of his shirt, he supported his upper body with his arms and while she unbuttoned the shirt he stared down at her, the little light coming through the window told him it was already pitch-dark outside.

She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and traced her fingertips down his collarbone, to his chiseled chest and his taut abdomen; he was refined, styled and perfect, ever so lightly she brushed his navel; she heard him groan and his stomach tightened against her touch.

Somehow he managed to get rid of his pants… Somehow she got out of her skirt…

Somehow his boxers disappeared… Somehow her bra got lost in the way…

She was lying on the edge of the bed; her legs dangling to the floor, Tom leaned down supporting himself with his knee between her legs, she lied there very still not making a sound or a move, but gasped loudly when she felt his cold fingertips on her thigh, he was barely grazing his fingers over her skin… he went up noticing, in the faint light, she was trembling under his touch… he felt her hipbone and just an inch above it he found the hem of her knickers.

He knew she was scared and… horribly enough it just added to what he was feeling… she could cry for him to stop and he wouldn't do it… he just couldn't… and honestly he felt horrible, because he knew that if she were to know all the things he had done she probably wouldn't be here; trembling under him.

He hooked his fingers on her knickers and pulled them, she just raised her hips to help him take them off and he felt disgusted with himself…

He pushed her farther on the bed and leaned down over her, just as if she was feeling his troubled mind she hugged him while he pushed inside of her, the pain brought tears to her eyes, but she braced herself on his neck, his nose buried in the crook of her neck trying not to hear her soft gasps of pain… his hands running in her long hair and his fingers feeling the soft caress of her red locks.

"I'm sorry, Aurelia…" he whispered against the skin of her neck, he kissed her there and when the pleasure got the best of him he'd bit her lightly.

Aurelia was beyond the pain; she was feeling a boiling heat on her navel and could barely make out the words Tom was saying; her eyes closed tightly and when he got more frantic she'd call his name in quiet whispers.

"I am so sorry…" he wasn't sure why he was apologizing. "I am sorry…" maybe because all the things he did to her while in school. "Sorry…" maybe because the way he had yelled at her. "I'm sorry, Aurelia…" maybe because of what he was doing to her right now.

Maybe because he would leave her as soon as this was over.

"Tom…" she muttered in a blissful moment. He didn't stop there, but soon his movements became more erratic and then he stopped with a deep growl.

She pulled his face up to hers and looked him in the eye… He was breathing raggedly and his hair plastered to his wet face… he kissed her… none of them closing their eyes… he pulled from her and much calmer now let his head fall down on her chest, he closed his eyes hearing the soft beating of her heart, the way she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Tom…" she muttered feeling weird not saying it… Tom didn't look up from his position.

"You shouldn't…" he said frowning in guilt, but not letting her, see it.

"But I do…" she said firmly, he sighed and kissed the place above her heart, he lingered there for a moment before lying down again on her chest.

Aurelia pulled the covers over them and let him fell asleep there.

"Aurelia…?" he asked groggily…

"Hmm…?" she muttered while her eyes counted the flaws on the ceiling.

"Would you sing for me?"

"_Darkened slumbers kiss your eyes…  
>…a smile will await you when you rise…"<em>

**So how was it?**

**I must say i am utterly nervouse about you stop reading this, about you not liking the way i planned things for this story, but i hope you stick with me 'till the end... thanks to all of you! :)**


	16. The new professor

**I re read my chapters lol but i agree with you CrazyHalfblood, hopefully i'll be receiving my new glasses in a week! lol i tend to skip letters and words i'll do a better job rereading, thank you!**

**Thanks to everyone i feel so happy knowing you'll stick around! :)**

**Amarantine, Rebekah, DamonSalvatore, forbiddenluv, Annahera, Celina, Viki... really your reviewsmade my day! lol**

**This story will have 23 chapters and an epilogue... so... now you know lol**

**I hope you'll like this chapter... :D**

**Disclaimer applied! Enjoy!**

**.**

**15**

**The new professor…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1947_

There she was sitting on a sunny afternoon enjoying the way the air blew her red and short red hair. Yes, one of the few changes in the last year included a haircut…

Some kids running down the crowded street that was Diagon Alley.

Her estranged eyes not paying much attention to anything, the green was there but the glint was gone, like her happiness.

"Darkened slumbers… kiss your eyes… a smile will await you… when you rise…" she whispered feeling her hold on her cup tightening; her impassive expression couldn't be scarier than what it already was…

"Stop doing that, please?" Suzanne's voice asked from her right.

Aurelia turned to her best friend and seemed to get out of her daze. For only a moment the look Aurelia gave her was as if she didn't know who she was…

"I'm sorry…" she muttered and sipped at her tea.

"So… Have you talked with Dumbledore?" Suzanne asked sipping at her own drink.

"Yes. He was pleased to know it was me, but I'm not so sure about it." Aurelia frowned looking down at the dark drink in her hands.

"You deserve this… You're bloody better than Penrose!" Suzanne exclaimed and Aurelia flinched when she remembered those same words in someone else's mouth.

"I'll do it, whether I like it or not… I've been doing nothing for more than a year now…

Suzanne smiled bitterly at her longtime friend, Aurelia could be very hard with herself… and she knew something had happened last year that made her utterly sad… it almost was as if someone had died…

"I'll be going now, Cedrella wanted me to take care of Bilius…" Aurelia stood from her seat and put her coat on, followed by her scarf.

"Try calling her mom, for a change…" Suzanne mocked, Aurelia stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her again, just regarding her with a guilty look.

"I'll try… be safe, Suzanne… we'll talk later." She left the parlor.

Tomorrow she'd start her first job; just as she had thought, she was to become a teacher in Hogwarts; she was to taught divination, she couldn't care less about it, she hated divination to her very core, but it was something she was good at… Just like Septimus had once said; you learn to love what you hate.

She stopped and glanced up at Flourish & Blots bursting with people eager to get the books for the oncoming term.

If she focused enough she could almost feel the rain pouring down on them, she could almost see him there under the roof sheltering from the downpour; she could almost see him staring at her with his red eyes… almost.

Her trembling hands inside the pockets of her coat wrinkled the old note… A note was all he left behind, not long enough to be a letter; lacking emotions and guilt.

"_I'll be back…"_

She felt a bitter taste in her mouth and turned to the other direction; she decided she'd go now, first to Cedrella's then Hogsmeade and then Hogwarts…

At home she picked all the things she deemed necessary, clothes her useless wand and books, she packed them all and went downstairs; Septimus, Cedrella and Bilius were there ready to bid her goodbye…

"You'll be my teacher in two years…" Bilius said with a deep scowl.

"Only if you take divination… please don't…" she winked and hugged him. She hugged Septimus and then Cedrella; she thanked them for everything and promised to come over the holidays.

She took the floo network to Hogsmeade and once there she sighed feeling free; not from her family, not the house and not Diagon Alley… she felt free of his memory…

Free of him…

...

Dumbledore stood welcoming all the new students, he said a few nonsense and then introduced the new teacher, Aurelia stood and bowed lightly, she forced a smile and sat down again…

"I would've never thought I'd have you as a colleague!" said professor Slughorn next to her…

"Likewise, professor…" she said again with a forced smile.

She was glad when the fest was over, but she had to lead all the Ravenclaw's to their dormitories and give some rules to follow, she was named Head of Ravenclaw's House, something she didn't fancy…

When she was over she headed to her own quarters and sighed in relief, she was tired and worn out, she preferred to wear muggle clothes, but professor Dumbledore loved magic robes and thought it to be a nice gesture to give her some embroidered with a little raven over her chest, she liked the black and blue combination, but somehow she felt old…

She finally got to bed only to notice the space above her pillow empty; she sighed; she forgot the dream-catcher…

It wasn't necessary anyway; she didn't get any sleep, she was too nervous to actually sleep…

And when the next day she entered her classroom everyone gasped, she must've looked horrible…

"Good morning, I'm Aurelia Weasley, I'll be your new divination teacher…" she muttered dropping a thick book on her desk. She looked around at all the younger faces and grimaced, she really hoped not Slytherin's and not Gryffindor's. "So… you're… Hmm…" she tried to find her list, but was having problem with the stack of papers in the desk.

"Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's…" one girl said rather haughty.

"Right… well… I am sorry, it's my first day and honestly I thought this desk would be clean, but no…" she smiled and felt better when some students laughed a bit.

"How old are you?" asked a boy on the front row.

"Old enough to teach?" she answered and the boy nodded with a blush on his cheeks.

"Any more questions?" she asked to the rest of the students.

"What happened to professor Penrose?" a little and plump girl asked, she didn't mean any harm by the question.

"She retired… She was growing old and decided to leave with her family…" Aurelia smiled she realized she liked to do this. "Now, if there's nothing else we shall get on with this…" she turned to a little board and wrote her name.

Aurelia got along with the students, she told them about the benefits and cons of divination, most of the students didn't have the gift and by the end of the month most of them had given up on the subject, after all divination was a kinky matter, it wasn't as if you could just look because you wanted to and that's that…

Aurelia liked to roam about the castle, she'd pretend she was doing her guarding shift; she found herself more often than not around the dungeons and almost had a heart attack when she was walking on the second floor and heard someone crying in the bathrooms, when she got in cried when the ghost of Myrtle came to say hi…

"I was hunting Hornby… do you remember her Aurelia?" the ghost asked while Aurelia listened to her seated on the floor in front of the loo…

"Olive? Olive Hornby? Hunting her?" Aurelia asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, I wanted to bring her down with me, you know, both of us fated to this…" she gestured to her translucent body. "But it turned out she was bloody regretful of her actions when I was still alive…" Myrtle snorted.

"Myrtle… do you remember how did you die?" Aurelia asked curiously. "I never got to know the full story…" she said.

"I just remember big yellow eyes… and then… I was dead…" she snickered and Aurelia grimaced. Myrtle was one creepy ghost.

"I see… I am so sorry, Myrtle…" she said.

"It's no big deal! Besides, I get to scared the hell out of the girls who are like the ones that bothered me, you should see her faces when they see me coming out from the loo…" she laughed and Aurelia forced a smile.

Aurelia spent most of her days talking with Myrtle about the good old days and it wasn't that bad when you ignored her complaints and the killer intent coming from her ghostly body.

_1949_

After almost two years of teaching divination things started to change around the place, not Hogwarts… no… the magical world seemed a darker place, there were weird attacks, things that couldn't be traced and crimes…

There was something else that kept her mind busy…

Dumbledore seemed eager for her to take a look at the glass ball, but she refused, she haven't seen into one after she left school and in all honesty she didn't want to do it again, since she had few students she just needed to help them in little things…

"Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked from the door of her classroom, she looked up and felt dizzy for a second.

This was the place she dreaded most to see him, both alone in a room full of glass beads and things in which you were supposed to see the future, she stood rapidly and walked fast to him, she wanted to be out, but he sat in the nearest chair and looked up at her with a kind smile…

"Sir… we should probably talk outside, this… this classroom is too uncomfortable…" she tried.

"I found it quite cozy, why don't you sit, Aurelia…?" he asked with a smile.

"I preferred to be on my feet…" she crossed her arms over her chest and Dumbledore nodded.

"I think I might be able to make a prediction right now!" he excitedly said, she frowned. "By the end of this conversation you'll be sitting in that chair there…" he pointed to the chair in front of him, with a fake look of mystery.

Aurelia laughed and he followed suit.

"It's been a while since I heard you laugh…" he added and looked up at her, she blushed; Dumbledore was like a father for her…

"Please, professor… if you don't start your dialogue I found it hard to believe your prediction will become true…" she said leaning against another table.

"Right…" he muttered and lowered his eyes to the table, he briefly looked at the glass bead in the middle and then sighed… "I must say I was careless with the matter, but recently I found out that Mr. Riddle is nowhere to be found…" he muttered and Aurelia lost her smile, she stood and paced around giving him her back. "You're not a girl anymore, Aurelia… sometimes I forget that and I forget I am your superior…" he said and she turned, she was grimacing.

"I am sorry sir… but I don't see how I could help you…" she gave a bitter laugh and Dumbledore frowned.

"Do you happen to know where Tom might be?" he asked and Aurelia laughed even harder, she felt her eyes stinging, she was about to cry, she sighed and her face turned impassive, she just couldn't decide what emotion to show…

She remembered the last time she had seen him and couldn't help but let the tears slip down her cheeks, Dumbledore made to stand but she raised her hand to stop him…

"You… you casted this upon me, professor…" She laughed sarcastically. "_Sometimes silence is worthy of thousand words_?" she yelled at the ceiling trying to contain her anger. "_Don't push him away just because he's different_?" she turned to glare at the old man. "_You'll find a way to make him want your help_?" the tears kept falling down her cheeks, finally her legs gave out and she flopped down in the chair in front of him. "Congratulations, professor, your prediction was true…" she mumbled totally deflated now…

Dumbledore stared at her with kind eyes, he knew what he had done, he just hoped she could've helped him, because selfishly enough he had used her to tame Tom, but in the end she was just used by both sides.

"I am sorry, Miss McAdams…" he said. "You still haven't answered my question and no matter how much pain it may cause you, I need to know if you know where Tom is?" he asked with firm but kind voice.

Aurelia looked at him with pain and sorrow, but also shame… she stood again and walked to her purse, she rummaged through it and found the little piece of paper all crumpled and worn. She walked to him again and extended her closed hand and handed it to him. He looked at her as asking for permission before opening it…

He frowned upon reading the single sentence there.

"_I'll be back…"_

"This is what I fear…" Dumbledore muttered. "He'll be back, but… I fear his return, Miss Weasley, do you know why?" he looked up again.

"No..." she replied angrily.

"Oh, but you could…" he glanced at the glass bead and then again at her green eyes. "You're just refusing to know…"

"I don't want to."

"But you will…" Dumbledore said, there was a tone in his voice that made her shiver, she swallowed thickly and turned to him again…

There was silence for a moment in which he kept his blue eyes on her and then she looked dreadfully at the glass ball in the middle of the table, just a little glimpse and she saw it glinting red, she turned to look somewhere else…

"I don't remember ever having a nice forecast, a nice dream… I know that I'll see something horrible and worst of all…" she swallowed. "I know I'll be seeing Tom in it…" she saw the confused look on Dumbledore's eyes. "He's the only one I've ever seen…" she sighed and looked down at the glass bead, Dumbledore swallowed and leaned on the table as if hoping he'd see something in it.

Aurelia immediately saw someone's feet walking through the woods, his boots black and simple… Aurelia looked up at Dumbledore and saw him looking intently at her; she sighed again and looked to glass she focused even more and then everything changed…

It was as if she got a top view of the woods, a man wearing a dark hood walking rapidly through the thick trees and then another one came into view…

"_Just on time…_" the hooded man said, his whispery voice made her flinch.

"_Who are you?_" the other man seemed scared and took a step back, he was an old looking man with white hair.

"_Why would you need to know my name when you're about to die?_" the low snicker made her shiver. "_But if you must, remember it in afterlife; my name is Lord Voldemort…_" he said and raised his wand at him; the man looked curious about the item, but not scared.

Aurelia's point of view changed and she found herself next to the old man, looking up at the hooded man, she couldn't see his face, but she was frightened seeing his wand raised at her; her breathing became labored and erratic, her eyes were wide looking at the bead…

"_Avada Kedabra!_" the man muttered and she felt a cold shock in her chest.

"No!" she yelled and almost gagged when she was thrown out of the glass bead.

Dumbledore stood idly not knowing what to do, he knew he must not allow her to lose consciousness, but when she tried to stand and fell to her knees he felt paralyzed…

"P-professor…" she said with trembling voice and tears on her eyes. "Would you hate me? Because I thought he couldn't be the one doing those things…" she said and Dumbledore kneeled beside her…

He put his scrawny hand on her back and Aurelia sobbed.

"Because I was in love and I never thought him to be capable of killing poor little Myrtle… he wasn't capable of killing his father and grandparents… because…" she tried to remember, she knew there was something else there… Something bigger…

"We've all overlooked what he's done… you're not the only one and after all yours were dreams… It's hard to bet one's life over a dream…" he smiled and patted her back.

"Professor… This Lord Voldemort… is he… is he Tom?" she asked with hopeful eyes… and Dumbledore didn't have the right to lie to her.

"Yes, I think he might be…"

Aurelia couldn't remember a time in which she had cried as much as she did that night, her chest hurt and her head ache, she knew something had happened with her memories and only now she realized it… she tried to remember but couldn't and soon fell asleep… a dream invaded her mind; half memory and half forecast since she couldn't have known what happened that morning given she was asleep…

_Tom looked at her face, his cold fingers tracing patterns on her bared back, her even breathing making him feel peace; short-lived for he should be leaving now, dawn was close and he didn't want her noticing him leave…_

_He just couldn't help it, he leaned down on his elbows over her back and pushed the hair away from her neck and laid a kiss there, another one on her shoulder blades and one on her spine…_

_He stood hastily as if her skin had burned him; he looked down at her peaceful face and turned with his impassive face trying only to think on his final goal…_

_When he was clothed and ready to leave a sudden thought came to mind; surely she'd be mad, angered by him leaving her… she'd tell someone when the time was right about everything she knew of him, he couldn't actually hope for her to be quiet while his ideals came into action…_

_He stared at her from the door frame and remembered that time when she had overheard his conversation with Slughorn… surely the professor was too damn proud to even admit he knew Tom at some point, but Aurelia was too innocent…_

_He raised his wand at her sleeping form and grimaced… this was attacking the one who loved him, probably the only one ever had… he turn his face away and lowered his eyes in shame…_

"_Obliviate…" he whispered… he just needed to erase a few words, and then walk away out of her life… until he returned… he wrote the note and left it over the nightstand…_

"_I'll be back…"_

**I actually spent like an hour reading this only to spot my spelling errors and sorry if there are some left... english is not my first language either but i won't excuse myself! lol sorry and hope you enjoyed it!**

**See you tomorrow Weasleyweasels! ;)**


	17. Being a mother

**Hello! Thank again for your reviews! all of you; Rebekah, Viki, Anna, DamonSalvatorelover, forbiddenluv... thanks! :)**

**A fair warning would be that you read this chapter while keeping in mind what i've been telling you about my story...**

**So... probably i'll be busy next month, but i want to keep writing if only for distraction, what do you think of Snape? **

**I have a few ideas for a Romance/Drama/Humor story, but i want to know if you'd like that...**

**Thanks again and i hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer applied! :)**

**.**

**.**

**16**

**Being a mother…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1949_

A lot of thoughts assaulted Aurelia's head when on September 1st Bilius came barging in her office to tell her he was to be a big brother soon; Cedrella was pregnant…

Of course she was happy, not able to explain the feeling of happiness that went through her; maybe she was too young when Bilius was born to understand the ordeal of having a little brother, but now she just felt something that tied her to that little life growing in Cedrella's belly.

She was only human and then she started to dread for the creature's life… Dumbledore kept telling her that dark times would arrive, not matter how much she tried to forecast something nice it never was.

That little boy or girl was to born in a dark place and there was nothing she could do to help and brighten his or her future…

Those days she felt a stirring inside, along the years she had learned that was the feeling she got when something bad was about to happen, she spent her days watching the snow falling on the school fields loving every minute she got of Hogwarts…

Her eyes kept drifting to the old piece of parchment in her hand; all crumpled and worn; her eyes kept reading the sentence there as if it was written in another language she couldn't understand; "_I'll be back…_"

She refrained from crying because she had convinced Cedrella, Suzanne and Dumbledore that she wasn't in love anymore, but lying to someone else and not being able to believe that lie yourself was frightening; you'd live with the guilt and hoping none is going to take notice of it. It's like carrying a huge box on your hands and praying that none is going to ask you what you've got in there…

A box… she was carrying a huge box hoping none would ask and too afraid to open it again…

She felt a shiver run down her back and sighed while rubbing her hands together.

Her eyes fell on the paper on her desk, The Daily Prophet tried not to disturb the people with horrible news, but she was dreading every day she'd open the newspaper and found that _they_ had attacked her house…

_They_… yes… none knew what to call them, people with dark hoods and masks, horrible wizards that attacked houses of innocent people, but Dumbledore was right; they didn't attack everyone… they only went after half-bloods, mudbloods and blood traitors.

Even if she was not at home to cause some trouble to her adoptive parents she feared for them; must of all Cedrella… she was a very well-known blood traitor… surely she was on the Black's bad side…

Aurelia was really scared; everyday she'd read the paper and see a new attack upon a poor mudbloods's family, the assassins only left a dark mark over the house, a huge skull with a snake moving through its holes; Aurelia knew the mark, it was the one she had seen in her dream a few years ago…

She really hoped for everything to get better.

...

_1950_

January went by and that same year when classes were over in July she returned to her home with Bilius in tow, he kept saying how much he wanted to finally meet his brother, the pictures showed a little boy with reddish hair and blue eyes…

Aurelia was leaning over the crib in which little Arthur was looking up at her with his big blue eyes; he looked a lot like Septimus, but had Cedrella's blue eyes…

"Are you happy to see me, Arthur?" she asked smiling down at the boy. "I am Aurelia, your older sister…" she dragged letting him grab her thumb.

"Do you used to do that when I was a baby?" Bilius asked frowning from the other side of the cradle.

Aurelia smiled but didn't reply; no, she was spending as much time as she could in Hogwarts so she didn't get in the way of little Bilius…

"The year you were born I was starting my first year at Hogwarts… and I used to spend the holidays there too, so I just got to spend two months with you per year…" she told him and Bilius nodded in understanding.

"When are you going to get married and have a son?" he asked blatantly and Aurelia paled.

"I don't even have a boyfriend, Bilius!" she laughed.

"Hmm… I thought that boy was your boyfriend…" he said and somehow Aurelia knew he was referring to Tom. She let the smile drift off from her face and she stared blankly at little Arthur…

When the last day of vacations got there Bilius wouldn't stop complaining of how much he wanted to stay there with Arthur and play with him, Aurelia too wanted to stay it was incredible how much she had grown fond of Arthur in two months and he liked her so much too!

She was sighing while eating breakfast with her family, Cedrella kept laughing and Septimus was trying to convince Aurelia to quit at Hogwarts and come back to live with them…

"Don't worry… I'll send letters and pictures every week if you want…" Cedrella muttered handing Bilius another toast.

"Please do!" he said.

"It's okay… I just… I'm going to miss being here…" Aurelia sipped at her tea and stood from the table to check she had everything in her trunk.

She squatted in front of the trunk and checked all the compartments, she pulled her wand as useless as it was she was having a powerful stirring inside, just maybe she should be grateful she could do magic at all…

She heard a loud crying and Septimus stood quickly from the table, Bilius did the same…

"I'll check on him…" he told Cedrella giving her a kiss and then he went up the stairs followed by Bilius.

Aurelia smiled at them and Cedrella caught her stare.

"You don't have to go back, you know…" she said.

"Yes I have to… all those faces longing for a nice class of divination, you know it's kind of…" she stopped she hated divination, but she loved teaching. "…I hate divination…" she muttered and Cedrella laughed.

"I am warning you! Just stay here this year…" she said taking some plates to the sink.

A knock was heard on the door and Aurelia was about to tend it, but Cedrella went first; Septimus came down with Arthur in hands and Bilius making weird noises at his brother who was laughing…

They heard a strangled noise coming from the door and before Septimus had the chance to go and check what it was Aurelia stood from her trunk, her wand dangling uselessly in her hand…

"Cedrella is everything alri-!" her eyes widened.

"Not here! Get out of here!" Cedrella yelled to her family turning to them with wide blue eyes.

Aurelia felt the air leaving her lungs; the masked man raised his wand and pointed it at Cedrella's back…

"_Avada_ _Kedabra_!" His voice was deep and full of venom.

Aurelia watched petrified when Cedrella's eyes lost the glow of life and her body fell to the floor with a loud thud…

It all happened too fast, when she looked up again she saw the masked man still pointing the wand at her, but he wasn't moving, he was hesitating and then she felt a surge of hatred and thrill.

In the back ground she could hear Septimus calling for her to run away, Bilius cried trying to break free from his dad's grip and Arthur cried not knowing what was going on.

"Move!" he commanded but Aurelia was seeing red, never in her whole life had she felt this much anger and agony.

She pointed her wand at him and took a step forward feeling the tears running down her cheeks…

"_Expelliarmus_!" she shouted he rebounded her attack with a flick of his wand.

He saw her coming and then hesitated even more, he turned away from them and ran out in the field Aurelia ran as fast as she could, she wasn't going to let him live.

While she was running the man kept glancing back at her and in one of those times she got a flash in her head, the same stinging sensation she got whenever she'd awoke from a dream… She saw a face; Orion Black.

It was Orion Black behind that mask. She felt even more infuriated.

"You bloody bastard!" she yelled. "You killed my mother!" she cried harder but never stopped her pace. "I'll kill you Black!" she saw the faltering step he took, but kept running.

She felt the tall grass cutting her bared feet.

"_Incarcerous_!" she yelled and saw the ropes going at his feet making him fell to the floor with a gasp.

She saw the way the ropes dug in his clothes and when he turned the mask was not in place; it was indeed Orion. She glared catching up to him.

"You killed my mother!" she yelled again and saw a much hated smirk appear on his handsome face.

"Don't kid yourself, _Weasley_… You have no mother!" he yelled.

She gripped the wand tighter and the ropes against his legs and neck tightened as if on cue to her anger. His freed hand rose…

"_Expelliarmus_!" Her wand was sent flying off from her hand, but she couldn't care less…

She walked up to him and straddled his midriff, her tears kept falling and even if he had his wand pointed at her he wasn't attacking her…

"I'll kill you too, bloody mudblood!" he said through gritted teeth.

"You could have done so many times today…" she whispered harshly. She slapped his wand away and he gasped when she grasped his collar and pulled. "You lost your chance…"

"You don't have yours either…filthy muggle-born!" he said again his voice hoarse.

"Being a mudblood and a muggle-born… yes you should know better that I don't need my wand to kill you." Her hands closed around his neck and cut his air supply.

Orion gasped and cursed; his legs were useless right now and his left arm was under her leg immobilized, he tried to free himself from her hand with his right hand, he was crushing her wrist, but Aurelia could only think about Cedrella.

She heard someone calling her from behind and she tried to look back, at the moment Orion hit her face rather hard, she fell to her side clutching at her cheek.

Orion stood and pointed his wand at the house…

"_Morsmordre_!"

The next thing she heard was a loud crack indicating Orion was no longer there…

…

_Albus Dumbledore  
>Headmaster of Hogwarts<em>

_Given the circumstances I present my resignation letter clearly stating I no longer want the divination's teacher vacant…_

_Thanks for everything, professor._

_Thoughtfully,  
>Aurelia Calista Weasley (McAdams) <em>

Dumbledore stared at the simply written lines… it had been two weeks since he had read about Cedrella's death in the Prophet, none could understand how was it possible that the rest of family was alive when normally these people killed everyone in the house…

He actually wasn't hoping Bilius to return and it seemed Bilius didn't want to return either, when Albus had asked him why he was here if didn't want to, Bilius had given a simple answer; "She forced me…"

He was totally sorry about everything, he had been too busy to visit them, but now he had some more free time he'd go… he owed this much to Aurelia, she was a good girl and she didn't deserved anything that had happened to her, he knew a lot of people like that…

He apparated in the field in front of the house and glanced at the fading mark above it, he also saw a figure coming to him, she was clad in black and was sniffling, he walked closer and then she noticed him.

"Professor?" she exclaimed with a bitter smile.

"Miss Davies… It's good to see you." He smiled.

She nodded and then silence fell between them.

"Aurelia… are you here to visit her?" she asked with croaked voice.

"Yes, I've been busy, but now that I can I hope I can see how is she faring…" he replied.

"Good luck, then…" Suzanne said and disapparated with a mournful face.

Dumbledore seemed surprised by her behavior but nonetheless walked to the house, he knocked and waited…

"Did you forget something?" Came Aurelia's voice and when she opened the door her smile faltered.

"Miss McAdams…" he nodded and Aurelia opened the door to let him in, he saw the wand in her front pocket.

He noticed the house to be dustless clean, everything in place and a shiny wooden floor; the windows were perfectly spotless…

"Professor, what can I do for you?" she asked with a creepy cheery voice. "Do you want some tea?" she asked hoping he'd say no.

"Yes, it would be nice…" he smiled kindly and she walked to the kitchen, he followed her and when he entered he saw the baby in a wooden crib on the table, he was playing with a red rattle. "This must be Arthur?" he asked smiling down at the baby.

"Yes, little Arthur…" she replied while preparing the teapot.

Aurelia turned with a fake smile and handed him a cup and took one for her own.

Albus sat in front of her at the table she pulled the crib and took the rattle from Arthur; she moved his mashed fruits and tried to give him a spoonful, Arthur kept laughing and spitting his food.

"Not funny, Arthur… just eat…" she tried again and decided to give in, he'd eat when hungry. She sipped her tea and then looked up. "Professor, what can I do for you? I already sent my resignation letter… Is this about Bilius? Is he giving you trouble?" she asked quickly, while she spoke Albus kept observing her.

Aurelia had aged at least a decade in the last two weeks, not physically, no. She had become a woman… she had become a… mother.

"Septimus wanted him to stay here, but I thought it would be best for him to go back with his friends and have a good time…" she stopped when she noticed the smile Albus was giving her. "Professor?"

"How are you doing, Aurelia?" he asked slowly. Aurelia let out a long sigh and her eyes were stinging painfully, a lump appeared in her throat and her chest constricted…

"…Fine…" she croaked out, she frowned looking down at her hands, she knew if she had to repeat that she'd cry.

Albus was about to talk when he heard the door opening and closing and in came Septimus; he was too skinny and had dark bags under his eyes.

"Great timing…" said Albus standing. "Septimus, I am so sorry for everything that happened…" Septimus nodded and thanked him. "Would you mind taking care of Arthur for a minute while I talk with your daughter?" he asked and Septimus went to take the crib away.

When he was out of sight Dumbledore turned to Aurelia, she was seated on the chair looking down at her hands on her lap… she suddenly stood and went to the cupboards rummaging through them.

"I'm sure I have some pastries around here… you ought to try them Professor…" she was babbling.

Dumbledore walked around the table to where she was and regarded her with pain and pity…

"Aurelia… it's okay to let it out…" he muttered.

Aurelia stopped and sighed again; then her body started trembling she started to sob and when Dumbledore's hand landed on her back she turned to him and cried out on his chest…

They both fell to the floor and Dumbledore did the only thing he could do; let her cry on his chest, her hands gripping his robes and her screams muffled by his clothes, rubbing her back soothingly… she cried and cried.

When several minutes later her sobs died she straightened with her eyes on her hands again…

"I… I just wish… I had called her mother once… that's what she was after all… my mother…"

**Sad wasn't it? Let me know what you think...**

**And let me know what you think of Snape? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Lord Voldemort

**Thank you all... really, I even bet with my best friend and she said; "none's gonna stay there watching as you kill her mother!"**

**and i was like; "I'll have to risk it, i mean J.K. Rowling wouldn't have gone so far thinking like that, she even dared to kill Remus and Sanpe, Sirius! and i didn't complain... well i did, but i still love all the decisions she took..."**

**Anyway, thanks a lot, most of your questions and concerns will be answered in due time... trust me...**

**Disclaimer applied! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**17**

**Lord Voldemort…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1961_

Have you ever got the feeling that you're about to overcome certain events and then something or someone appears only to remind you of it?

Your hope crumbles down in front of you and everything you worked so earnestly for vanishes with that person arrival?

Hurts, doesn't it?

Aurelia was reading the Daily Prophet, on the cover you could see a little hut in the field burning and above it, what they've learned to call, the dark mark… It didn't really matter; honestly, they've been seeing this for over 8 years now and everybody shuddered, but just like every other catastrophe, if it repeated for over five years it stopped being a newsflash…

What was frightening of this was that the little hut belonged to a pureblooded family; meaning that none was safe now…

She felt even more troubled now that Septimus was older, his job at the ministry had been reduced and even if he wouldn't say it she knew her job was needed; and honestly working as a sales person in Honeydukes was not really well paid…

Bilius was taking his Auror training and was busy enough, he was a hard worker and Cedrella would've been proud of him… she sighed; of course her mother wouldn't be much proud of her…

Aurelia was 34 and turning 35 in 2 months, she was lucky that McLaggen would even want to date her in these conditions, after all she was Arthur's mother in a way… and she was taking care of her family…

McLaggen… she could understand her being single, after all she had a family to see for, but McLaggen? He was handsome, athletic and was a great Auror; she couldn't understand why he was single…

"Because he's a spoiled brat!" Bilius barked coming into the kitchen. Aurelia seemed surprised.

"I beg your pardon?" she inquired.

"You're thinking aloud again… or whatever you call it…" he said bending in front of the fridge. "It's better that way, we've discussed this before, you know…" he said turning to her while opening the bottle of milk.

"Don't drink from the bottle!" she snapped but Bilius hurried and poured the milk down his throat. "You are a big idiot, Bilius!" she yelled.

He burped loudly and Aurelia grimaced.

"Anyway, what was I saying?" he asked and then remembered. "Oh yeah, McLaggen… I don't like the way he looks at you, dad agrees and Arthur too!" he said.

"I don't care…" she said looking down at the paper again.

"Hey! We want the best for you! Certainly McLaggen is not the best!" he argued.

"He is what is available for a woman like me…" she muttered turning the page not really thinking.

"A woman like you, what's that supposed to mean?" he asked with a snort.

She realized her mistake and sighed.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I need to go now…" she said standing; she took her coat and her bag and stepped through the kitchen's door.

"We're not done yet, young lady!" Bilius yelled from the door frame, Aurelia kept walking with a smile, he knew she loved when he called her that…

…

"Professor? You've got a visitor…" said Minerva from the door, Dumbledore looked up and frowned.

"Who?" he asked and Minerva read down the name she had written.

"Riddle, Tom Riddle…" she looked up and saw the way he seemed paler, his big blue eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

"Please let him come in…" he replied.

"Right away…" she disappeared and while she went to fetch him, Dumbledore stood and paced around his office, his thoughts all wondering what was _he_ doing here.

She came back a few minutes later and Dumbledore stared at the wooden door behind the one soon enough Tom would appear…

It felt weird to be back here at Hogwarts after so much time, nothing had changed; he was waiting for Miss McGonagall to return, while he admired the large windows and the rain falling lightly…

When she finally returned she was wearing an apprehensive look on her face, he smirked down at her and saw the blush creeping on her cheeks, he followed her up the stairs and his red eyes focused on the door that'd led him to Dumbledore…

He stepped inside with his hands deep in his pockets and his usual impassive face, she heard the stutter McGonagall gave telling Dumbledore he was here… useless as it was because Dumbledore had stopped pacing and was now looking at him with a serious face…

"It's okay Minerva… you're dismissed…" he said to the woman who only nodded and left the office…

Tom saw her disappearing and then turned to Dumbledore again…

"Dumbledore…" he said nodding.

"Tom… how are you faring these days?" he asked seriously.

Tom shrugged and smirked…

"I've been traveling… Been to Albany doing some… research…" he said again walking around the office.

"I'm glad to hear that… When did you arrive?" he asked again.

"A couple of days ago… Been making arrangements for my staying here…" he smirked and Dumbledore nodded.

"And what can I do for you today, Tom?" Albus asked.

"Well…" Tom took a deep breath and stared at the old man. "I'm sure I don't need to remind you this, but… a few years ago you said I was too young to teach…" he dragged and Dumbledore nodded knowing what he was going after. "…I'm sure I've seen enough of the world, its hatred and venom to know how to teach Defense against the Dark Arts now…" he said with his smirk.

Dumbledore regarded him with apprehension and somewhat felt fearful, of course he was not going to let him in; he might be wrong, but what if he was after the students here? Trying to recruit young minds…

"I'm not sure about the reasons behind your wish to teach, Tom…" he said and when Tom frowned he continued. "Hatred, venom, pain… I don't think I would want a teacher in Hogwarts that had hate as basics…" he said with kind voice, but Tom kept frowning. "Love, Tom… Love should be the reason behind our acts… the most powerful emotion… a magical emotion…" he replied.

"But nothing I have seen in the world has supported your famous pronouncements that love is more powerful than my kind of magic, Dumbledore…" he snarled as politely as he could, feeling all of his pain at once gathering in his chest.

Dumbledore almost pitied him; he could almost feel the pain radiating from him, a huge wave of pain hidden behind a huge wall of pride and hatred… what, actually, kept him from pitying Tom was the thought that no matter how hard his life had been he didn't have the right to do the kind of things he suspected he had done…

"Perhaps, Tom, you have been looking in the wrong places…" he muttered with strong voice watching the way Tom's red eyes seemed to be windows reflecting the inside.

Tom sighed feeling his nostrils flaring, but refrained from snapping, he smirked and loosened the knot of his tie…

"Well, then, what better place to start my fresh researches than here, at Hogwarts?" he said rather proud of himself. "Will you let me return? Will you let me share my knowledge with your students, Dumbledore?" he asked with admiration in each word.

Dumbledore stared at him openly wondering what was going through that mind… he couldn't be actually hoping a yes for an answer…

"No, Tom… I cannot do that… I told you; I should be sorry to believe half of the things people said you've done… but I do believe them nonetheless…" Tom felt anger rising within him, his temples throbbing and his jaw clenched tightly.

He tried to compose himself and then nodded not looking up at the old man…

"You will hire someone else… but none you'll ever hire will fit the requirements to be the Dark Arts teacher… I can assure you that…" he glared at the headmaster.

"That's a risk I'll have to take…" he said.

Tom took a few steps back to the door and the turned sharply to leave the office, he went down the stairs and heard the bell ringing it was time for lunch; he realized when he looked down at his watch…

He stopped and watched all the boys and girls walking down the corridors, everyone chatting amusedly and laughing glad that classes were over, he walked slowly between the students feeling his breath hitching, every time he rounded on a corner he'd see her walking briskly in her uniform with a book clutched tightly in her arms…

He felt his chest constricting and the pain making him gasp every few steps…

"Weasley!" he turned sharply to the voice and saw a light haired girl walking up to a redheaded boy, he had bright blue eyes and was tall for his, presumed, age… "You forgot your quill! Please spare your sister from having to buy you another!" she chastised the boy…

"Thank you, Molly…" he replied taking the quill from her.

"Really, I pity your sister, she's always sending quills and socks for you! How ridiculous is that? Where are your socks going to?" she was yelling like a wife would yell to his husband.

"That's none of your business! And there's no reason for you to pity Aurelia!" he snapped angrily.

"Yes there is; you!" she turned on her heel and left him standing there; Arthur muttered something under his breath and turned sharply colliding with someone. "Sorry…" he said looking up, when his eyes stared at Tom's he paled. "Oh, please I cannot go to detention! My sister's going to kill me!" he pleaded.

Tom frowned not comprehending, but soon enough understood that little Arthur probably thought he was a teacher.

"She was the one to start yelling, but then again that's the only thing she does!" he argued referring to the incident with that Molly girl.

Tom managed a smile and looked at the boy.

"Don't worry, Weasley…" he said putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "How's Aurelia doing these days?" he asked and smirked when Arthur's eyes widened.

"You… do you know my sister?" he asked.

"We were old friends… I was surprised to learn that you left the country house…" he said curiously.

"Ah, yes sir, we did 10 years ago after my mother died…" he said.

Tom frowned even deeper; Cedrella died?

"She died?" he thought aloud.

"Yes… I guess Aurelia will be happy to see you!" he said happily.

"Oh, I reckon she might be a little… surprised to see me…" he smirked at the boy.

"She's working at Honeydukes…" he said, Tom was about to ask where they lived, but was interrupted.

"Weasley let's go have a go with magic chess!" a boy yelled from a few feet away, he was with other students waiting for Arthur.

"Be right there!" Arthur said. "Please say hello for me!" Arthur told Tom while trotting away.

Tom watched the boy walking away and smirked; Honeydukes it is…

…

"That'd be 9 knuts…" she told the little boy that was buying a bag of chocolate frogs.

The boy handed her the coins and ran out with his friends; she smiled while counting on the money…

Through the years her hair had grown to be as long as it had been during her school years, she was used to wear it in a low bun at the base of her head, she had no fringe no more; the white apron over her skirt had front pockets in which she usually had her wand…

"When are you getting married, Aurelia?" asked Mrs. Belby, she and her husband were the ones running the shop.

"Not soon, I guess…" Aurelia said walking to an empty shelf. Mrs. Belby laughed and sat behind the counter.

She pulled a box from under a shelf and took out more bags of chocolate frogs to fill the empty shelf; she was squatted in front of the box when she heard the door opening the ringing of the bell sounding loudly, before Mrs. Belby could stand Aurelia was already walking to tend the client, but she stopped when she noticed the men with dark cloaks…

Mrs. Belby gasped and put a hand over her hammering heart. Aurelia was already used to this; she didn't fear them, because oddly enough she hadn't been killed before… she pointed her wand at them…

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

One of them pointed his wand at her after calling her a filthy mudblood, but she didn't even flinch at the name.

"Wait… let's go…" said a voice that was familiar enough, but it wasn't Orion's.

"Yeah, get out of here!" she snapped.

"Why can't I kill her?" the one that was targeting her asked rather harshly.

"Fine, kill her, but as soon as you do that you'll dig your own grave! He'll find you and kill you!" the other one said.

Aurelia listened intently, so there was a reason why they haven't killed her yet…

"Who's _he_?" she asked, curiously.

"Don't test us, mudblood… you'll die soon enough…" he grunted and all of them turned and left the shop.

"Oh for Merlin's beard! Aurelia! You're an angel!" Mrs. Belby said with tears in her eyes.

Aurelia stuffed her wand in her front pocket and stared at the older woman… she was frightened.

"It's okay Mrs. Belby, don't worry…" she said rubbing her hand up and down on the woman's back.

"Those men, they've killing people and just… just seeing you here they left!" she cried harder on Aurelia's shoulder…

After a while Aurelia helped her up and made her sit on a stool, the sobs raked her body and she tried to smile every now and then; Aurelia smiled kindly… She went downstairs and brought a glass filled with water for the old woman…

"Here, drink this, Mrs. Belby…" she handed her the glass and waited.

She heard the door opening again behind her…

"You're an angel, Aurelia!" the woman said with a smile.

"Yes… you're an angel _Aurelia_…"

Aurelia felt a shiver run down her spine, her eyes immediately watered and she felt anger rising within her, she paled and her hands started to tremble, she straightened and found that she couldn't turn around…

All of her feelings faltered, her emotions were having a fierce battle in her head, her stomach was stirring and she faintly wondered if she'd end up vomiting on Mrs. Belby, the cold sweat spread on her back…

Why now? Why was he here? Why now?

She knew she needed to turn and face him, face her fears once and for all, the anger boiling inside, all the things she resented, the bloody note he left her telling her he'd be back someday… but why now?

After so much time of being alone and all of her efforts for falling out of love with him, trying not to compare McLaggen's attentions to his…

She turned and tears streaked down her cheeks but no sound was made, her bright green eyes glared at his red ones…

Tom's smirk faded…

His straight and dark hair was shorter, but he was using it in the same old fashion, his eyes as red as blood, his skin as white as snow, his features rougher and more manlier, a shadow of what should be a beard on his cheeks and chin, his lips full and red, taller and his shoulders broader, his long torso and long legs cladded in a black suit, his right hand deep inside his pocket and his left one dangling limply on his side…

He walked up to her with slow strides and stopped a few inches before her…

"Leave…" she muttered with a whisper.

Tom frowned… and raised his hand to her face…

"I thought…"

She finally snapped; she couldn't help it any long.

She slapped him as hard as she could…

"You thought wrong, Riddle…"

**So he's back, but Aurelia's mad... i know i'd be mad too...**

**I hope you liked it... we're nearing the end...**


	19. Aurelia's abduction

**Amazing Foryourentertainment6 you reviwed all the chapters! Thank you!**

**Thanks to all of you who read my story...**

**I'm uploading it much earlier because i have a lot to do today, so... i don't think i can do it later...**

**I hope you enjoy this one...**

**Disclaimer applied enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**18**

**Aurelia's abduction…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1961_

Nothing was going out as planned; Tom had a plan after all, being accepted as a teacher in Hogwarts and then coming to fetch her, then carrying on with his goals and life would be perfect… but no.

Albus denied him and so was doing Aurelia right now; this situation was painfully familiar; he made a mistake, but this time he understood what he had done, the only problem was he was not close to asking for forgiveness… not even to Aurelia.

He squared his shoulders and looked down at her with impassive expression; if she wanted everything the hard way she was going to get it.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Aurelia?" he asked with a deep and rich voice.

Aurelia was trembling with anger and pain; she wanted nothing more than to be at home; the image of Cedrella waiting for her at the country house made her gasp…

Mrs. Belby was too confused to actually do something.

"I know what you've been doing, Riddle…" she muttered and Tom felt sick, just hearing her calling him Riddle again was like dying…

"You are to call me Tom, Aurelia." He said resolutely. "You better look at me when you're talking." He whispered, but Aurelia kept her eyes down.

"Are you the one ordering those men around?" she asked.

"Aurelia!" he snapped, she then glared at him and heard him gasp.

"Are you the one ordering those men around?" she repeated in a loud and angered voice.

"So? What if I am?" he asked daringly. "We are going into a new era, Aurelia… we are to clean our world from scum…" he said.

Aurelia was trembling and couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Orion Black killed my mother, Riddle! He bloody killed her just because she fell in love with Septimus!" she yelled and Tom frowned not understanding what she was saying. "He killed her because she gave birth to Bilius and Arthur! He killed her… because she adopted me, a _mudblood_…" her voice croaked at the end.

Tom cleared his throat, why wasn't he informed of this?

He turned away from her and paced around the store, Orion had ruined this opportunity and if she refused to come with him he'd make sure to kill Black in a very painful way…

"I can assure you, Aurelia, I didn't know of that…" he said politely.

There was silence between them and then Tom noticed Mrs. Belby; they shouldn't be having this conversation here… he regarded Aurelia with fear of her rejection.

"Let's talk this over in another place, Aurelia…" he said with restrain in his voice.

"I'm not going with you anywhere, Riddle." She stated with skeptical eyes.

"Stop calling me Riddle, Aurelia, let's go…" he grabbed her wrist and forced her to walk.

"No! Let me go!" she yelled.

Tom turned and glared down at her, but she kept her struggling against his grip… he cursed and decided to disapparate from there with a loud crack.

Aurelia felt sick but stood her ground trying not to puke, her forearm hurt and when she looked down at it she saw his firm grip on her, he wasn't letting her go and now they were in other place she couldn't recognize…

It was a huge, dark looking manor with tall gates and walls; even though there was so much greenery she couldn't really appreciate it, the place was horrible in its own twisted way… She looked around and realized they were in the middle of nowhere… the wind blowing hard, she lost her voice; how was she supposed to leave this place…?

Tom seemed to have read her thoughts because he grimaced; why was she being like this? Making things more complicated…

"The only way to get here is apparating… or a few selected floo networks, Aurelia…" he pulled her arm and turned her to him. "Why are you doing this?" he asked seriously.

"You can't be asking me that now, Riddle!" she told him, the wind too strong now. "You left me! You used me!" she snapped.

And she was right, Tom remained looking at her watery eyes for a moment before sighing, of course he would have loved knowing she didn't have a clue of everything that had happened, but he knew this was a possibility too…

He ignored her struggling and pulled her to the gates and inside the manor; all the while she kept looking around trying to find a fireplace she could use to escape…

Once inside she noticed some men wearing dark cloaks, men she didn't know, she frantically looked around at every face for a sign of recognition and when Tom pulled her up the stairs she almost gagged upon seeing Orion walking briskly to them…

She took out her wand with her other hand and pointed it at him.

"_Bombarda_!" she yelled, but Tom diverted her aim to the ceiling just in time. She battled Tom for dominance over her wand and he finally took it away from her, he was breathing raggedly and glaring at her with so much resentment she had to look away.

Orion just stood there watching the interaction and then looked up at the ceiling, a wide crack and pieces of the covering were falling… he regarded with a fearful look…

"Thought you were a bloody squib…" he snarled with a disgusted expression, Tom turned to him as if astounded to hear him talking to her.

"I told you I'd kill you, Black! I will kill you!" she yelled with more tears in her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try…" he smirked and Tom almost lost it there, he grabbed both of her wrists with his right hand and stuffed her wand in his pocket.

"We'll talk about this later, Orion." He said walking past him.

"Milord?" Orion inquired.

"Not now."

Orion bowed and left, Aurelia was astounded and refrained from struggling, she followed Tom with heavy steps and soon he opened the door of fairly large room, she gasped…

"Now… We'll talk here…" Tom said pacing around; he put a charm on the fireplace so she couldn't use it.

Aurelia stayed there on her knees, feeling too weak to actually do something about it…

"I am sorry he killed Cedrella…" he mumbled supporting his frame with his hand against the fireplace, his red eyes watching the ashes with a mournful feeling. "She was a nice person… at least what I remember when I met her…" he said.

"No you're not sorry; Riddle…" she said with venom, Tom turned. "You are behind everything and Dumbledore knows it, you should stop now that none knows you're the Lord Voldemort…" she said and saw the faintest illusion of a smile forming on his face.

"You might be angry now, but you're worried about me…" he muttered and she was almost sure she saw his features relax… "I needed to leave, Aurelia; I needed to find some things…"

"Like your mother's locket? Like Helga's cup?" she yelled and was satisfied to see the surprise in his red eyes. "You forgot I'm bloody better than Penrose…" she laughed bitterly. "And by what i saw some other things I didn't get to see!"

He felt anger rising, was she mocking him?

"So I see… did you stop using the dream-catcher, Aurelia?" he asked and she frowned. "I knew you were better than Penrose, that's why I gave you that, even if none would believe your dreams, there was Phoebe and Albus, a risk I couldn't take… I thought you'd find out sooner…" he took a step towards her and Aurelia took one back. "A simple charm was all I needed, and then you wouldn't remember your exasperating dreams, because oddly enough I was the only one in them wasn't I?" he was walking to her.

Aurelia felt even worse, she felt even more used… she bit her lip and buried her face in her hands…

"What else?" she asked with a croaked voice.

"Ah, yes… see, Aurelia? You're smarter than you think…" he said smirking down at her crouched form against the wall. "Now that we are at it I might just tell you…" he walked to the couch and sat relaxed in it…

Aurelia was trying to digest the idea of him never actually feeling anything for her.

"Albus… he thought we were spending a lot of time together…"

"We were spending a lot of time together…" she tried to state, but her voice was fading. Tom took a deep intake of much needed air and continued.

"No… Having you around was only too much convenient and it was Dumbledore's idea! How wonderful that was!" he laughed. "So now I have a new topic for conversation when in his office… It distracted him from the real problem… and it wasn't my fault was it? After all it was his idea to get you to know me…" he said with a loud sigh in the end.

Aurelia closed her eyes tightly; she was used by Dumbledore to try and keep Tom in line, and she was used by Riddle to distract Dumbledore… A sob raked her body and she wished Orion had killed her instead of Cedrella.

While she cried silently against the wall, Tom felt his insides twisting; he was a monster and this only confirmed it. His red eyes looked away from her feeling too bad; the sky outside was darkening and maybe today was to be the first snowfall, his eyes were stinging… he blinked several times and took a deep breath.

"What else?" she asked weakly.

"I killed Myrtle…" he admitted and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I killed Tom Riddle and his parents…"

Never referring to them as his family, Aurelia felt so weak.

"I killed Hephzibah… I've killed muggles and I sent my uncle Morfin to jail, I modified his memories… like I did with the house elf…" he said again.

He realized how much weight he was carrying on his shoulders, never had he cared about them all dead, but admitting these things to Aurelia was awful…

"Did you mess with my memories?" she asked with tears running down her cheeks, Tom turned away from her.

"Yes I did… but that's something you shouldn't be aware of…" he frowned.

"I saw you doing it on me!" she yelled.

"Just on one old memory… and it is better that way…" he said. "If Dumbledore wants that little bit of information he still has Slughorn for that…" he finished. "But I did not kill your mother nor did I send Orion to do it…" he said firmly.

"Big difference, Riddle!" she snapped.

"I have my goals, Aurelia…" he said sharply. "And when I left London I was hoping I wouldn't want to come back to you, because I knew you'd hate me for everything, but things haven't gone as planned… I do need y-… You'll stay here whether you want to or not…" he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not staying here!" she stood and closed her hands in tight fists. "I won't support what you're doing!" she yelled.

"I never said you had to." Tom said calmly and sighed again. "But you're staying here." He firmly replied.

"Really?" she laughed bitterly. "What would your servants think of that? Huh? Their so called Lord Voldemort keeping a _mudblood_ in here?" she laughed harder.

"They're not here to think… and they don't need to know what I do or what I have…" he said seriously and then relaxed again; he walked up to her and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. "You being here, Aurelia… well, me being Lord Voldemort has its privileges…" he smiled down at her green eyes.

A smile, a true one… and all her dignity fell… How was she to lie now? Everyone would be disappointed knowing she was still in love… in love with Lord Voldemort… a killer, her worst fear… a liar…

While she was deep in thoughts Tom kissed her forehead and pulled away from her leaving her alone in the room…

He made sure the door was locked, though he wouldn't mind her walking around, the death-eaters would start to wonder about her… he strode down the corridor and kicked some pieces of the ceiling she busted, he smiled; she wasn't as defenseless as he thought her to be.

He was walking down the stair and caught Rabastan talking with Orion, they both seriously looking, but quieted when he came down…

"Why wasn't I informed about Cedrella's case?" he asked lightly.

"Cedrella, milord, she was a private matter of mine, my busyness…" Orion said as politely as he could, but he was trembling.

Tom pulled his tie sharply and Orion gasped loudly, his air supply was faltering and he felt his temples throbbing, Tom didn't even turn to look at his lame face.

"It's my busyness from the precise moment when she was named Aurelia's adoptive mother…" he whispered in a harsh voice.

"Milord?" Orion croaked, his face turning purple.

Tom, finally, turned to him and let go of his tie, Orion panted for air trying to keep his cool in place, Tom narrowed his eyes at him and smirked.

"It must be nice… having a family of pure bloods, all of them great wizards and witches, having a mother and a father… a family to return to after the end of the term… someone you can count on. I bet you like that." He said, but Orion didn't know what to do. "Should I kill your mother, Orion?" he asked nonchalantly.

Rabastan frowned…

"Milord… Orion has told me about her, she's a muggle-born isn't she?" He dared to ask, after all Rabastan was one of the few who could stand up to him and live to tell the story.

Tom didn't look away from Orion who was sweating nervously.

"Yes, Aurelia Calista McAdams is a muggle-born, a mudblood and a mediocre witch…" he replied remembering her own words. "She was put in the Weasley's care since she was little girl… There it is… this doesn't concern any of you, but if you must know it there you have it…" he said looking sternly at Rabastan.

"I understand…" he replied.

"And trust me when I say you did a horrible mistake, Orion… but I'm not to judge, however if she got the slight opportunity to kill you none is going to assist you…" Orion was close to grimacing. Tom narrowed his eyes at him. "Rabastan is to make sure everyone knows about this, so they won't interfere on your behalf…" he walked away followed closely by Rabastan while Orion glared at his back.

…

How was she to face anyone she knew now? Knowing full well that her feeling were still there… she needed to think of something, surely none would believe her, maybe only Dumbledore and she couldn't help but hate him right now…

Dumbledore wasn't so different from Tom, he had used her like a rug to clean some mess…

And her family! How were they going to take the news of her abduction, surely Mrs. Belby had already called Septimus to tell him, she hoped they wouldn't tell Arthur about it, he was just a boy and she… she was like his mother, she sobbed hard and started to cry…

…

Tom scrunched his face in pain; he couldn't believe he had told her everything, so what now? Was he actually hoping she'd forgive him? Was he actually hoping she'd say she loved him?

He felt his chest so tight he couldn't breathe, she said she loved him and he had ruined everything.

A faint image of Cedrella came to mind and he flinched remembering the only words she directed at him that one time…

"_Well since you are Aurelia's friend I won't feel bad for asking you to take care of her, please?"_

Was he taking care of Aurelia?

Sure enough he had done a poor job, but he owed this much to Cedrella's memory, even if he wasn't related to her death sure enough Orion was related to him…

He felt partly responsible for it…

"I'm going to take care of her, whether she wants it or not…"

**So? What do you think?**

**:) i don't know why i said nearing the end... there are still 6 chapters for me to write... lol**


	20. Aurelia's betrayal

**Thanks to all of you who review this story; DamonSlavatorelover, forbiddenluv, foryourentertainment6, Viki, DarkFire, A star named hope, Rebekah, Amarantine, Celina, CrazyHalfBlood, Anna... everyone of you who motivated me to keep on writing...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Disclaimer applied! :)**

**.**

**.**

**19**

**Aurelia's betrayal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1961_

She might be a prisoner, but what was the point of denying food or ministrations when she needed her strength to get out of here? She was not a willing victim, sure she was not a fierce foe and wasn't a very wise witch, but she was damn sure Septimus, Bilius and Arthur were to be proud of her courage; she could be a Gryffindor for all she knew.

When December arrived she knew her family was going mad not knowing where she was, Tom didn't trust her enough to let her out and even less to give her wand back, she spent most of her days alone and Tom would only appear on her door when she was about to go to sleep to say good night; she barely acknowledged him.

"Happy Birthday, Aurelia…" she muttered to herself, she was lying down on her bed looking at the ceiling, it was already midnight and Tom haven't come to say his goodnight…

As stupid as it was she yearned for those moments… recognizing the guilt and shame on his face and voice, thinking she might have a chance of changing him… she sighed and turned punching her pillow trying to get it to feel more comfortable.

She hated the stupid nightgown; she couldn't sleep feeling her legs against each other it was suicide, she grunted and pulled the gown up to her waist and pulled the blanket between her legs, she felt so uncomfortable, she was used to sleep with a pair of Bilius boxers and a shirt.

She almost jumped out of her skin when the door opened; bloody perfect timing to come; she thought when she saw Tom's form standing there, she extended her hand to the nightstand to grab her glasses and almost yelled when his hand closed on hers.

That was fast… and scary…

"What are you doing?" she asked bewildered.

"Happy Birthday…" he muttered letting her hand go and sitting on the bed's edge.

"Happy Birthday to you too, though I don't like celebrating my birthday anymore…" she muttered angrily and turned.

"Why?" Tom asked confusedly.

"I just turned 35…" she sighed feeling all of her failures creep to her head; being single at this age, being a mother though not because she wanted, working at a lousy candy shop and being in love with an old fantasy. "God I'm such a loser…" she mumbled.

"Aren't you a bit old to be calling yourself a loser?" he asked and she felt a rush of happiness, it was as if they were back at the library talking about silly things.

"No, it's because I am a bit too old that I ought to call myself a loser, Tom…" she muttered and when a thick silence fell between them she frowned. "What?"

"You just called me Tom…" he laughed and even in the dark she could see the true smile on his face. She blushed and tried to look somewhere else. "Aurelia… I'm sorry…" he muttered as quietly as he could.

She knew what he was sorry for…

"Is not me you should be saying sorry to, Tom…" she sighed and tried to figure his expression this time. "Myrtle had a family, your dad and grandparents were your family, those people you've killed they all had families and friends… they weren't my family, I do not approve of what you did, but I'm not the one who's missing them the most…" she said. "You haven't killed anyone from my family…" she felt her throat dry.

He nodded and sighed loudly.

"So what Tom? Your mother died and gave you to an orphanage; your dad never loved you, some kids made fun of you, your life was hard and horrible… but you're not the only one… you're taking out your anger on everyone else!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"I'm not the only one that's had a hard life, but I'm the only one with the power to fix it… you don't understand, Aurelia… I am better than my father, I won't carry his name anymore, and I won't be as useless as my mother was…" he replied and Aurelia took a deep breath; he was blinded by hate.

"You're taking all the wrong choices…" she said putting her hand on his cheek. Tom leaned on it.

"I don't think you're wrong at all…" he muttered and kissed her palm softly, Aurelia swallowed thickly.

"Tom I need you to do something for me…" she asked with trembling voice changing her position so she was now on her knees. "I need to know anything about my family, I need to know they're fine…" she pleaded.

"Nothing's going to happen to them, Aurelia…Trust me…" he assured her.

"It's not about trusting you, Tom… I don't trust Black…" she sobbed. "Arthur is just 11 year old!" she tried.

Tom was lost in her lips that moved fast with every word said, she was close and he felt the warm he yearned for.

"You can write to them…" he said. "But I'll have to read each letter, Aurelia, do understand why?" he said looking intently at her lips. Aurelia was not about to lose this chance, she nodded energetically.

"Thank you…" she sighed and hugged him tightly.

Tom let a huge sigh of relief when she hugged him, as if he had been holding his breath for the last 15 years, his arms encircled her torso and his nose buried on the crook of her neck.

This moment, just then and there; she found it to be horribly, beautifully perfect, as horrible as you could think it to be hugging a killer and as beautiful as you could think it to be hugging your only love… perfect because that was her reality.

…

_1962_

Tom stared at the long piece of parchment Aurelia had given him as the letter she wanted to send to her family, he sat heavily on the couch in the drawing room and prepared to read it, she sat on the one in front of him looking around the new room.

_Dear Septimus, Bilius and Arthur;_

_I am fine, please don't worry about me; it's been two _**awful**_ months without you, but trust me I am fine…_

_I know you're worried and all but do not neglect the house! Bilius is still in charge of cleaning on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, but now that I'm not there he should be doing Mondays too… no complains!_

_Septimus should be able to manage the laundry and the other three days, cooking is not difficult, please eat well and don't you dare skipping meals!_

_Arthur; I hope you're not letting your grades drop, I won't allow any of it! Be sure not to lose anymore socks and quills since dad will be the only income while Bilius looks for a job… yes, Bilius, you'll look for a job as soon as you finish your Auror training in march…_

_I hope you're all okay; it's not _**that****bad**_ here, most of all is _**widely****boring** _but don't sweat it…_

_Please tell _**Dumbledore**_ I am fine, he probably knows where I am, but even then I can't have visitors… _

_Again don't worry; tell Suzanne and _**Samuel**_ I am fine…_

_Send a reply telling me everything with the same owl…_

_With love, Aurelia._

Tom glared at her from above the letter… she was playing innocent to get what she wanted…

"With a few… not needed words… but I'll send it as soon as my owl return, let me check on her…" he stood to leave the room.

"Thank you, Tom…" she muttered from the seat.

She stayed there quietly waiting for him to return her eyes roaming the place, and then everything stopped; there in front of her was a fireplace and on the shelf above there was a jar with red powder… so she couldn't escape from here, but she could communicate with someone!

She looked out the door to see if he was coming back and stood when she didn't spot him.

She almost ran to the fireplace and squatted in front of it with the jar of red powder in her hands…

"This is it…" she muttered nervously.

…

Tom walked down the corridor rereading her letter grimacing at each word he didn't like and then his eyes stared at the name at the end; Samuel. Who the hell was Samuel…?

He arrived to the balcony where a few owls stood eating and batting her wings upon seeing him… he didn't see the other person there.

"Who's Samuel?" Tom muttered frowning at the name he couldn't remember.

"Samuel?" Orion asked wonderingly. Tom turned to him calmly. "Well, if that woman is involved at all with the name, maybe that Samuel is Samuel McLaggen… I'm sure you remember McLaggen, a lousy Gryffindor…?" he said and was almost glad to see Tom's eyes widening. "Milord…" he said and walked inside the manor again.

Tom stared at the landscape before him, the wind blowing at his face and the anger he felt couldn't be reduced by the perfection of the view.

He ripped the last part of the letter and stuffed it in his pocket, he then tied the remnants of the letter to his owl leg and she took off… he tried to compose himself but he couldn't bare it any longer… He went inside the manor while loosening his tie…

…

"Please professor, now that you know this you need to do something…" Aurelia pleaded to Albus' image on the fire, his grave expression didn't reassured her and she felt like someone was about to die.

"Thank you, Aurelia, you'll need to hang on… we cannot go there yet…" he said worriedly.

"Professor, I think I am better here than at home in some way…" she smiled bitterly at him and he nodded. She heard footsteps and rushed to put out the fire, she stood briskly putting the jar on the shelf and ran in the direction of the door to receive him.

She was running and her eyes noticed the anger that boiled in his red eyes and then she fell to the floor with a stinging pain in her temples, memories rushed to her mind and she understood that he was reading her mind, looking in her deepest memories… but what was he trying to find?

She gasped when the image of Samuel and her kissing came to mind, with all the throbbing pain in her head she tried to look up at him and saw his eyes widening…

"Tom…" she felt so weak. He dropped something and she read the paper.

"_Again don't worry; tell Suzanne and Samuel I am fine…_

_Send a reply telling me everything with the same owl…_

_With love, Aurelia."_

Aurelia felt tears prickling her eyes; the memory was being forced again and again in her mind and she felt she was going insane.

"So… I know I cannot expect you to forgive everything I did… but I thought you loved me…" he said pacing around the room feeling disappointed.

"You have no right to do this…" she muttered weakly.

"You're not going to tell what I can or cannot do!" he yelled with a deep frown in his face he just felt so bad…

Aurelia stood weakly and stared at him.

"You left me in an empty room, cold and alone with a lousy note saying you'd be back… I thought you'd be back the next day, the next week; the next month, I even believed you'd be back for several years… when finally someone was trying to get me out of my house I realized you wouldn't be back anytime soon!" she snapped angrily.

"Samuel McLaggen?" he asked walking slowly to her and then he snorted sarcastically. "But I should've known better… you fancied him in school I guess the only reason you are not with Orion is because he killed your mother… am I wrong?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You're an arse!" she yelled. "It took me 13 years to realize you never loved me! Just when I finally decided to be happy you came back and ruined everything! I was already out of love with you! I was starting to feel the littlest bit of happiness! And then you come back and not only abduct me, but force me apart from my family! I must be a masochistic sick woman…" she quieted to the end. "…I just can accept that I'm still in love you and I won't; you've never said you loved me so I won't say it ever again…" she muttered harshly.

Tom was astounded at her outburst, she was panting and trembling; he realized something; he actually loved her, he cared, he needed her but his damn pride wouldn't let him admit it…

…

When a week went by and she hadn't seen anything of Tom she felt like something bad was lurking around, but maybe it was just Orion or one of those men he called death-eaters…

The worst of being here was the boredom; she was used to having a lot of chores, having to look after three men that knew nothing about cleaning or order… being here was the worst vacations she's ever had.

It was already midnight; she was seated on the window's ledge admiring the landscape, she had to admit this place was beautiful, a bit dark, yes, but the greenery and the tall trees reminded her of Hogwarts.

There was a knock on her door and didn't bother in answering, it wasn't as if she owned anything here.

"You should be sleeping…" Tom's voice said and she bit her lip making a great effort not to turn to him.

"I can't sleep." She muttered.

There was silence and then she heard him sigh loudly.

"Should I sing you a lullaby?" he asked and Aurelia turned sharp to look at his moonlighted features, he smiled warmly at her. "I think I can remember it…" he said and extended his hand to her.

Aurelia looked down at his hand and felt her eyes watering, she looked up at him and discovered a look she'd never seen on him; he was holding his breath and his eyes seemed those of a kid who was called to the principal's office not knowing what was to happen, one out of two; it could be good a praising for a good work or he could be there to be punished for his behavior…

She pondered for a while; Tom had been on the end of hatred since he was a little boy, everything was difficult for him, nobody had actually took the time to let him know he was good, or at least that beneath the surface there was a good boy.

She took his hand, but of course she would have… Tom let out a loud sigh and squeezed her hand, she stepped down from the ledge and let him led her to the bed, her eyes glued to their joined hands and she couldn't help but feel happiness of being here with him.

She got in and he followed her, she felt his hesitation and smiled warmly at him… Both of them lying down on their sides and looking at each other while he held her hand between their bodies.

"I don't want you to hate me, Aurelia…" he muttered in a whisper, Aurelia held his gaze and then turned so now she was lying on her back.

"I am in love with Tom Riddle…" she said in a clear voice. "Do you know him?" she asked with a bitter smile not looking at him. "Tom is this man, he's proud and very smart; he is the most talented wizard I've ever met, he's handsome and very well mannered…" she kept talking and felt a single tear running down to her ear. "When we were young he used to be very demanding, never asking for things, he's Salazar Slytherin's descendant…" she turned to him again with a smile. "Do you know what I like most about him?" she asked excitedly and almost laughed aloud when he nodded interested like a little boy.

"What?" he breathed out.

"His innocence…" Tom frowned and she grinned. "The way he would frown when he couldn't comprehend the simplest of things…"

She traced her fingers over his forehead erasing his frown.

"How he would fake annoyance when he was outsmarted… the way he would ignore people when he was the one at wrong…"

She had moved and was now supporting her upper body with her elbow looking into his red eyes, Tom saw another tear fall and land on his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" he asked wiping its trace with his thumb.

"Because I hate to know that Tom Riddle is just another victim of Lord Voldemort…" she said with croaked voice.

Tom swallowed thickly and pulled her down to him, she lied there on his chest hearing his heart beating inside his ribcage…

"Darkened slumbers kiss your eyes…  
>a smile will await you when you rise…<br>don't cry, I'll sing you a lullaby…"

Her voice fading as she sang and his eyelids fell heavily to cover his tired eyes…

Was he really another victim of Voldemort?

Should he just let go of this life and live his own with her?

**So? was it good?**

**i hope so... i'm still thinking of what i should write about next... anyways...**

**Stay tuned Weasleyweasels! **


	21. Aurelia's dream

**Hello there! Are you gouys good at interpreting Aurelia's dreams? the meaning behind them? I hope so!**

**Here's a new chapter and i hope you enjoy it!**

**I really loved your reviews yesterday and they made me happy... :)**

**All of you thank you, and i didn't say it before, but thanks to all of you who read this and don't review but added me to his favorite author's list; maybe you'll want to know when i publish my next story so thanks to all of you! :D**

**Disclaimer applied!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**.**

**.**

**20**

**Aurelia's dream…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1965 _

The sun rays coming through the window hit her face, her eyelids opened slowly and she looked at the windowsill full of snow; the happiness within her couldn't be stopped by anything…

In four years of living there she had wondered many times if being this happy in the current circumstances was something bad, something to feel ashamed of, something kind of illegal… being in love with Tom wasn't bad, what was bad was the fact that Tom was lord Voldemort…

Four years of being here trapped willingly, she knew she was supposed to escape, to fight, but… she felt so good right now, in his arms, his heart beating slowly against her back, his breathing even on her neck…

Was it really that bad being in love with him?

She was turning 39 today and in all honesty she knew she hadn't been this happy since the night he left her 20 years ago… she found comfort in knowing she was too old to be denying her own happiness…

Should she feel ashamed? Of being here lying in his bed?

She tried to feel it, but her happiness was too much bigger. On the other side she knew Dumbledore thanked her efforts, in the last four years the attacks had decreased and the old man kept saying it was because of her.

Maybe it was true, maybe it was just sheer luck…

She couldn't say she had not missed her family every single day, but she knew she was helping them even more being here than there, if Dumbledore was right and she was the reason why the attack had decreased then she was doing her own in the war.

She sighed in contempt, few times she could manage to feel useful to the _good_ side, if they knew him the way she did they'd see he's only a little kid avenging his childhood…

She glanced down at his hand that was draped over her waist, his long fingers and the protuberant veins, he was perfect at least physically speaking, even his hands were beautiful… the same hands that had killed Myrtle.

She bit her cheeks and looked out the window again, life was unfair…

Here she was unable to stop the feelings she had for him, a killer, a man… she should be trying to escape, but she enjoyed every minute of her imprisonment here.

Tom was in love with her, which was something only she knew, and took notice of it last night, in their last blissful moment he had whispered it against her shoulder, she knew he hadn't mean to say it, because he avoided her eyes after that.

She shivered… it all felt so wrong, but so right at the same time, it was scary and beautiful at the same time… she couldn't help but wonder when the end would come?

How was their story to end? Was he letting this life go? Was she to spend the rest of her life here? And if it was like that she couldn't complain.

She was worried about the outcome, because he had followers and even if she managed to change him, she wasn't a miracle worker; how was she to change the death-eaters? Would they all accept Tom's decision? Would they attack them both?

And even if everything went well with the death-eaters there was the Ministry too, Tom was not clean and she didn't think she'd be able to keep lying…

She feared for his life, because she didn't trust any of his _friends_; Rabastan even less, he seemed to be planning something; he kept giving her a weird look; so much hatred and distaste…

She sighed once again and this time she felt him stir behind her, he grunted and pulled her more to him, burying his nose in her hair…

"Go back to sleep…" he grunted against her neck. She smiled.

"It is morning already…" she said and glanced at the window.

"No, not yet." He said and moved his hand in the air and the curtain closed leaving her again in the darkness. "It's always midnight for us if you want…" he kissed her shoulder.

"Moving the curtains and making it dark in the room doesn't mean it is midnight… not even Tom Riddle can turn morning into night…" she muttered and closed her eyes.

"I'll find a way for you…" he said against her bared back.

"You don't have to… I enjoy the morning sun quite a lot." She smiled and saw his hand moving in the air and all the curtains moved again so the sun came through every single one of them making the room light.

"I give you the sun, Aurelia…" he said making her turn on her back and glancing at her green eyes.

"Why would you do these things for me?" she asked with her heart in her throat.

"Because I lo-…" he frowned and jumped from one green eye to the other, she was doing the same.

She raised her eyebrows prompting him to say it, she knew he was thinking it, but she yearned for his words. She sighed.

"Okay…" she said and tried to slip away from under him, but he kept her there pinned against the mattress.

He lowered his face to hers and kissed her sweetly, slow and lovingly, his hand traveled up to her neck and he heard her moan in his mouth, when her feet went up his calf he shuddered, he deepened the kiss if possible and his hand went from her neck to her chest and then her waist finally landed on her hip pushing it down.

He was shifting so he could lie between her legs when a noise made them look up to the windowsill and there was a little owl scratching the glass with its beak…

"She must be freezing…" Aurelia said trying to stand, but he pushed her down again.

"Let her freeze to death then, I told them I didn't want to know anything today…" he said against her cheek.

Aurelia felt suddenly angry about it… the owl belonged to some death-eater, while he kissed her she remembered all the things she was supposed to be doing right now, like trying to escape, though she didn't want to, but she should try… or fake a try.

"Why, maybe is Rabastan asking for your permission to kill someone…" she said angrily trying to push him away.

"Then he'll have to wait…" he grabbed her wrists and kept kissing her neck.

Instead of fighting back she stayed very still, not moving a muscle and soon it had the desired effect; he looked up at her, she had her eyebrows raised as if daring him to continue, but he rolled his eyes and moved from her.

"Fine…" he muttered and she stood with a smile, he was a little kid a bit too selfish but obedient.

Keeping the blanket around her body she walked to the window and let the owl in, the bird flew inside throwing snow with every flutter of her wings…

Tom waited until she landed on the bed and took the note tied at her leg, he read it and sighed, he needed to leave and he couldn't say when he was coming back…

"I need to go…" he stood and pulled on his boxers and pants while Aurelia observed him with something akin to resentment, but then again that's what she felt on a daily basis…

…

Nightfall arrived soon, the day went by quickly and in the end she found herself staring at the ceiling wondering of things that in the current situation were useless; had Arthur done well last term? Has Septimus eaten his dinner? Was Bilius washing his undergarments or simply wearing them inside out like he used to?

She sighed defeated; she'd talk with Tom; she was missing them terribly.

She soon fell asleep and was surprised to be walking again in Hogwarts' dungeons a place she'd learned to love but dread, even more in her dreams.

_She was following a woman, her silhouette was familiar, but she couldn't tell who she was, she was wearing a summer blue dress that barely reached her calves, her bared shoulders her a few freckles that reminded her of her own, she had short red hair that touched her shoulders and a blue bow holding it lightly, she was wearing beautiful blue shoes; doll-like shoes with a low heel… _

_Her heels clicking lightly on the floor while she walked as if nothing mattered, Aurelia followed her to the clearing of the dungeons, she seemed to be looking for someone or something…_

"_Hey-!"_

"_You should die now!" she turned and saw Orion pointing his wand at her._

_Aurelia tried to find her wand in her robes, but to no avail, scared and forgetting this was only a dream she turned to the woman, but it was as if she couldn't hear them or see them._

"_No!" she heard another voice; she turned and saw Rabastan there looking impassively at Orion but pointing his own wand at him._

_Aurelia gasped not knowing what to believe, she stepped aside and oddly enough she saw Rabastan extending his hand at her; she frowned, but when Orion grunted she took it…_

_Rabastan pulled her to his side and she frowned even more when he started to laugh maniacally._

"_Kill her, Rabastan!" Orion yelled, but Rabastan ignored him, Aurelia was breathing raggedly and wanted to just grab the woman's shoulders and turned her to see her face, but she was too scared to actually leave Rabastan's side._

"_You are an impatient fellow, Orion… we cannot rush things…" Aurelia wasn't sure what those words meant, but she swallowed thickly._

_Orion pointed his wand at her again…_

"_I'll kill her now…" he was about to speak, when Rabastan raised his wand again and glared at the Black._

"_Avada Kedabra!" he yelled and Aurelia yelled when Orion's body fell forward and stood motionless on the floor._

_She was trembling and tears fell down her cheeks, her sobbing was so hard her body raked with each one._

"_I thought you wanted to kill him…" Rabastan turned to her and caressed her cheek. "That's why I killed him; he wanted to kill you and he killed your mother… I killed him… for you…" he muttered and the honesty in his eyes made her flinch._

"_No…" she whispered._

"_Aurelia?" she heard his voice and sighed in relief, she saw him standing at Orion's feet looking bewildered at the body of his friend. "What's going on here?" he asked lightly._

"_He wanted to kill her…" Rabastan said focusing on Aurelia's face. "…so I killed him first…" he smirked and turned to see Tom._

"_You killed a Black…? You killed a pure blood…? Trying to save a mudblood?" he looked furious and Aurelia felt her heart clench._

_Rabastan stood there looking confused just like Aurelia._

"_Whatever! Come here, Aurelia…" and then he suddenly seemed kind again, well, as kind as Tom could be._

_But she feared him, she was terrified of him, it reminded her of that fear she felt at school whenever he came into view._

_Tom seemed hurt when she took a step back behind Rabastan and she knew he was smirking… Tom stood there with his eyes wide and arm extended to her._

_She couldn't trust him… she just couldn't, there was something inside her that kept telling her she couldn't trust him._

"_Darkened slumbers kiss your eyes, a smile will await you when you rise…" all of them turned to the woman in the blue dress, she was singing in a voice painfully familiar._

_Tom smiled bitterly and gave a just as bitter laugh, his eyes on the floor and his hand flexing the empty fingers, an odd feeling rising within her…_

"_You don't trust me…" he muttered dejectedly._

_As if on cue to those words the woman quieted and stood rigidly giving them her back, Rabastan laughed madly and pointed his wand at the woman who just awaited there for what was to come._

"_Avada Kedabra!" __Rabastan yelled and Aurelia saw the woman fell to the floor with a thud followed by Tom's when he fell on his knees, his eyes wide and paler than usual._

_She felt the urge to go to him and ran, when she was about to get there his form disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke, she turned and the woman disappeared too and then Rabastan smirked down at her…_

"_I told you, didn't I?" he laughed and disappeared too._

Aurelia opened her eyes wide, she was sweating and her breathing was ragged, she wanted to puke and cry, just because now that she was awake she knew who that woman was…

Everything else in that dream was so confusing, why would she trust Rabastan over Tom? Why would Rabastan kill Orion for her? Why would Tom act that way? Why were they in the dungeons?

She let her back fall against the mattress again and sighed; just because this dream scared her shitless she proposed to forget about it… it never happened… better that way.

She heard the door opening and she sat on the bed with a start, she saw the outlined form that belonged to none else than Tom… he was tired, she could tell by the way he walked dizzily.

"I'm sorry… is past midnight, but why didn't you wait for me in my bedroom?" he asked in what she assumed was an annoyed voice.

"I… I like it here when you're not in the manor…" she admitted softly.

He crawled into bed and lied next to her over the blanket he draped his arm over her midriff and closed his eyes too tired to keep them open.

His hand caressed her arm and after a while he spoke again, she could see his scowl lighted only by the moon shining through the window.

"Are you alright? You're unusually cold?" he asked and plopped on his elbow.

"I'm fine… Go back to sleep, you look tired…" she told him and let him cradle her in his arms his chin resting above her head.

"I don't believe you…" he muttered caressing her back idly, his eyes closed and his voice barely above a whisper.

"Darkened slumbers kiss your eyes… a smile will await you when you rise…" she started to sing against his chest and she felt him relax.

"Not fair… but I still have tomorrow to ask you, and the day after that, and the one after that…" he voice faded and she kept singing this time with a warm smile he couldn't see.

"Tom…?" she asked very lightly.

"Hmm…"

"Do you think it hurts?" she asked burying her face in his chest.

"What?"

She pondered over her words, should she say it?

"To die, do you think it hurts?" her voice was a whisper.

"Only the weak die and I certainly won't die, Aurelia… and while you're with me you won't die either…" he pulled her closer to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

She thought about his answer and then sighed.

"Now, stop thinking about the impossible and sing for me, please?" he muttered.

She smiled.

"Cares you know not… therefore you sleep… while over you a watch I promise I'll keep…"

**I had to do one more chapter, so that's good news right?**

**But this is coming to an end soon... sorry... see you tomorrow! :)**


	22. Aurelia's mistake

**Thanks for our reviews and guesses! lol i hope you like this chapter... there are still 4 more chapters to go... thanks for sticking to the end.!**

**disclaimer applied enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**21**

**Aurelia's mistake…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_May 2__nd__ 1970 44_

"_Avada Kedabra!" Rabastan yelled and Aurelia saw the woman fell to the floor with a thud followed by Tom's when he fell on his knees, his eyes wide and paler than usual._

_She felt the urge to go to him and ran, when she was about to get there his form disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke, she turned and the woman disappeared too and then Rabastan smirked down at her…_

"_I told you, didn't I?" he laughed and disappeared too._

Aurelia opened her eyes to reality; she couldn't be bothered when she'd be having the same dream for almost five years now, that woman dying, Rabastan helping her, Orion being killed and Tom acting odd.

She sat and clutched the sheets against her naked body, that was the best thing so far, she was almost done with her _mission; _Tom was about to give up this war and life, she knew it because he had been fighting with Rabastan and Gibbon a lot the last few days, telling them to wait and never doing something if he didn't agree to it…

Maybe she would see her family soon… the last news she had received from them was a letter with Arthur's handwriting…

_Dear Aurelia:_

_I'm doing okay these days, I'm dating a girl named Molly Prewett, she's nice a bit bossy but nice; you saw her once at Honeydukes, but she was barely 10 by then… sometimes I can't believe you've been away for almost 10 years… I've missed you greatly and so have dad and so had Bilius…_

_Yeah, we lost him last week, somehow I know this will relief you a bit; it wasn't because of the death-eaters, Bilius came home one night totally frightened because he was sure he had seen the Grim… and sure he had, the very next day while he fixed the roof he fell and broke his neck… nasty way of dying but as dad calmly said; he didn't even saw it coming._

_While we ate dinner the night he saw the Grim he kept telling me to be strong and brave, he told dad that he should eat more meat and he told me to tell you to keep the faith; I think Dumbledore told him where you were…_

_I'm not complaining here; as far as I know you've helped Dumbledore enough, whatever you're doing; keep doing it!_

_I wish you were here… I think I'm proposing to Molly… I'm not sure yet… I think she'll grow me bald! But I do love her, she doesn't stop talking about all the things she want to do when married and how she's going to have a cute little baby girl… She's annoying, but she reminds me of you… she's kind and smart; I think you'd like her…_

_I know you're reading this letters, but I wish you'd get to send more answers, dad gets a little anxious when we don't get a reply soon…_

_I'll take care of him and don't worry about us._

_With love; Arthur Weasley._

The letter remained locked in her nightstand and she sighed every time she thought about Bilius, but somehow it wasn't that sad, maybe she was just growing out of her family… Arthur getting married; it should've been more interesting, but she just envied him; he was younger and he was getting married before her…

But maybe she'd be able to return to them and be with him and her dad and marry Tom, had kids and a family of her own…

She felt cold fingertips on her back; tracing random patterns and making her sigh in contempt… his hand went up to her neck and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"I liked it better when it was long… but I like how it looks short too…" she smiled and turned to look at him over her shoulder.

He was lying there with his right hand behind his head and his left arm stretched to her back, he had a beautiful smile and his eyes lazy looking up at her.

"I like it short, much easier to fix…" she said lying lightly on his chest and kissing him on the lips, he returned the kiss while his eyes stayed half open and regarding her face with a curious look…

His hand kept running along her back, and when she pulled away from him and lowered her eyes as if afraid of him knowing what she was thinking, he stopped it gave a hollow feeling as if she was hiding something from him, as if she _knew_ something was to happen… and somehow he didn't want to know.

He flipped them over quickly and pinned her against the mattress; she gasped and looked up at him bewildered…

"What are you doing?" she asked in a quiet whisper.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said and kissed down her neck.

She knew… he felt her hesitate and he was scared, she could feel it in his frantic hands grasping everything of her he could, in his trembling kissed along her neck, his uneven breathing making her crave for him even more, in the way his knees nudged her legs apart and then finally in the way he looked down at her when he pushed inside her.

Aurelia made gasping sound while she stared at his red eyes; he breathed on her mouth and grounded his hips against hers again; this time Aurelia arched her back and closed her eyes…

Even though she felt great right now she had to blink several times to try and get rid of the images of the woman dying and Rabastan killing Orion, she refused to look up at Tom while he made love to her, she couldn't look up and remember the way he acted in her dream…

He drove her to edge so many times she could barely breathe; she couldn't understand why he was doing it, he too was breathing raggedly, not once had he kissed her and not once had she looked up at him…

"Aurelia…" he gasped out of breath, she gave a moan in response. "No, look at me!" he pleaded and grunted.

Aurelia turned her head to a side, keeping her eyes closed; she wanted to cry; the pleasure, the dream it all was simply too much.

"Look at me please…" he kissed her cheek lovingly and heard her gasp.

"What…?" she breathed out.

"Look… at… me…" he was getting impatient.

She looked up at him and immediately the memories of her dream rushed to her mind, while she battled her own head she saw his lips moving and tears came to her eyes, she let out a strangle yell and finally he stopped…

Leaned over her, Tom, tried to recover his breath, he felt his hips jerk in reflex and she moaned…

He looked up and saw her tears; maybe because of what he told her, he wiped them away and kissed her lips…

"I thought it'd make you happy…" he muttered with a smile.

"You…" she muttered, could she actually tell him she didn't know what he had said?

"I love you, Aurelia, is it so hard to believe?" he laughed and she froze on the bed.

After ten years of being here… 25 years later the first night they spent together… 29 years after they met… finally today Tom was saying the words she longed to hear…

She forgot about her dream and laughed while more tears came to her eyes, Tom frowned down at her; was she going nuts?

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"You do realize we're 43 years old?" she asked amusedly.

"Yeah, so?" he asked in annoyance.

"Nothing, nothing…" she said and caressed his cheek. "I guess all in due time for Tom Riddle…" she pecked his lips.

He smiled.

"Let's have dinner tonight… I got you the perfect outfit for tonight…" he rolled over and started to pull his clothes on. "I need to tend a few things… I think it's time already…" he smiled again and she felt her heart constricting.

"Time for what?" it could be one out of two… it could be the good or it could be the bad… it could be the beautiful or it could be the ugly… it could be the truth or it could be the lie…

Tom sighed and buttoned his pants before replying.

"I don't think you'd like this life anymore… being imprisoned in here, not seeing your family and friends… and if it's not good for you, it's not good for me…" he said and when he looked at her he saw tears again. "You're really emotional this morning…" he complained and walked out the door…

"I love you Tom Riddle…" she said and when he turned to her she gave him her best smile.

"I love you too Aurelia McAdams…"

…

"Let's go after them… it's the only way…" Orion said with venom in his voice.

"You go after them and then I'll have to explain to Walburga why her husband is beheaded… don't you want to go back to Sirius and Regulus?" Rabastan said harshly.

"There are more important matters right now! Walburga would understand!" he snapped.

"You never had patience, Orion… Trust me… today we'll have our chance and we probably won't need to wield our wands…" Rabastan smirked and Orion frowned and when they both heard footsteps coming down the stairs they turned. "You'll see now…" he said to Orion in a quieted voice.

Tom got down and nodded to both of them trying to hide his own smile.

"Milord, I trust you know about the Order of the Phoenix? Some wizards and witches that had decided to fight you… I believe Dumbledore id the one at the head and we've received news about them having a meeting today… though I'm not sure to believe this piece of information…" he said with a convincing face.

Tom nodded in agreement; if he was to finish this he'll probably have to go there and talk with Dumbledore first…

"Where are they meeting, Rabastan?" he asked.

"They told me they were to reunite at the Hog's Head a lousy bar in Hogsmeade… though as I tell you milord, I cannot say if it is true…" Rabastan added.

"There's only a way to find out, right?" Tom said and was about to turn when he spoke again… "Do you know who are in the Order?" he asked.

"I have a list, sir… verified members of it…" he handed Tom the parchment with the names.

_Aberforth Dumbledore_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Arabella Figg_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_Caradoc Deadborn_

_Dorcas Meadows_

_Alastor Moody_

_Elphias Doge_

_Fabian Prewett_

_Gideon Prewett_

_Molly Prewett_

_Hestia Jones_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minerva McGonagall_

So, Aurelia's little brother was in the Order… Tom sighed loudly this could be really bothersome if he didn't have in mind finishing this already…

"I'll go and take a look…" he said and thanked Rabastan for the information.

"So we have the first half done…" Rabastan said gladly.

"Did you lie to him? To Lord Voldemort?" Orion almost yelled.

"No… I told him the truth… i couldn't trust that piece of information because it came from Gibbon and he's useless piece of crap… but I can trust my own research…" he handed him another paper. Orion took it and read it aloud.

"Hogwarts? They are meeting at Hogwarts?" Orion asked confusedly.

"Not the castle, but the gatekeeper's cottage next to the forbidden forest… easier for us to hide there… now remember Orion… you need to contradict me from now on…"

…

Aurelia put on the gorgeous blue dress and the lovely blue shoes; she tied her hair and stepped outside to have a little walk, she just had finished writing a letter for Dumbledore and one to her family; she was heading for the balcony to get an owl, she was pondering when she heard someone's voice… and suddenly saw Orion and Rabastan walking down the corridor.

Orion grimaced and Rabastan raised his eyebrows and then smiled at her.

"Well… congratulations Miss Weasley!" he said with a wide grin and she frowned. "I just come from Hogsmeade; it seems your little brother wedding today at Hogwarts grounds is a huge newsflash!" he laughed while Aurelia widened her eyes.

"What?" she breathed out.

"Ah… you didn't know?" he frowned confusedly. "Lord Voldemort didn't tell you?" he asked again and Aurelia felt the room spinning around her.

"Arthur's getting married today?" she asked.

"Yes, in an hour or so, you should leave now if you want to get there on time…" he glanced down at his watch.

"She cannot leave the manor, Rabastan…" Orion said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Did milord tell you that?" he asked.

"No, but-"

"You don't understand, Orion… it's her little brother, but what would you know about the love a family share?" Rabastan snorted and Orion glared at him.

"No need for the comment… she cannot leave this manor…" he muttered angrily.

Aurelia was confused…

"I think she deserves to see her little brother get married… If it makes you feel better I'll go with her…" he turned to her again. "It'll be our little secret; since milord is out for a while we shouldn't have a problem coming back here on time for his return…" he said with a kind expression.

Aurelia frowned, but come on! Arthur was getting married! Septimus would be there! Suzanne and Dumbledore… she wanted to see them…

"You will help me?" she asked Rabastan.

"Yes… well… I think keeping you happy is a way to keep milord happy…" he shrugged.

She had to agree with that… he was after all a death-eater…

"He's getting married near the forest, so we'll apparate as close as we can and walk there…" he smiled.

"I don't have my wand…" she looked at Orion and saw him take a breath.

"You have two… Orion and I will be there… right, Orion?" he turned to the Black.

"Right…" he growled out.

"Let's go!" he clapped amusedly and then extended his hand at her…

Aurelia regarded his hand and decided not to think too much about it; she took it and the next thing she knew she was standing in front of the huge trees that formed the forbidden forest…

She swallowed thickly and took a deep breath trying to calm her painful stirring sensation…

On her left Black kept observing her totally annoyed with her reckless decision, and on her right Rabastan smiled down at her telling her it was okay…

She stood there between both of them feeling this to be strangely familiar, her blue dress flapping with the wind, her low heels burying in the earth…

"Here we go…" she muttered and took a step forward.

**I don't know if i'll be able to upload the next one tomorrow, but as soon as i can i will!**

**I've decided to write about Ron and Hermione... stay tuned Weasleyweasels!**

**Thanks a lot for reading! :)**


	23. Fleeting glimpse of salvation

**IMPORTANT!:**

**THANK YOU CRAZYHALFBLOOD! the thing was that i was looking for a lullaby, and literally typed Lullabies in google, the lullaby came, but there was nothing to tell me who the author was, now thanks to you i can put some background music when think about it...**

**So just for the rest of you to know; The Beatles sing the lullaby that Aurelia sings to Tom, it is called Golden slumber i did few changes to it, because i wanted it to be darkened slumbers and bla bla bla, but the owner are the Beatles...**

**Now you can read it while singing it lol**

**a bit late but thank you anyway CrazyHalfblood!**

**and then again thanks to all of you i told you i didn't know if i was going to be able to upload today, but i knew that if i didn't, i'd be thinking about it the whole day, so deicided to finish writing this chapter before my little outing...**

**I hope you... okay, i don't think you'll enjoy this one much, BUT! PLEASE! THIS IS NOT OVER AND most of you promised me to stick till the end! so yehah i am literally pouting! :( lol hopefully this was good written and you'll shed a few tears like i did while re reading it! :)**

**Disclaimer applied...**

**.**

**.**

**22**

**Fleeting glimpse of salvation; Aurelia's demise…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_May 2__nd__ 1970_

"Maybe it's too early…" Tom sat on a table at the Hog's Head; there were few people there and none he knew was in the Order; only the owner; Aberforth…

He had been observing Tom as if he knew who he really was and it only made sense that everyone in the order knew who Lord Voldemort was if Dumbledore had told them to prevent them.

Being there watching the few wizards in the pub made him think about what he was doing; they seemed scared as if awaiting the next attack; they all were weak, they'd die easily… most of them didn't know who was the one behind all that, but if they were to know he was positively sure they'd fear him…

He lowered his eyes… everyone feared him… Rabastan, Orion, Gibbon… all of them feared him, he didn't have friends at all and in all honesty he didn't care, as long as Aurelia was there he was ready to be hated by everyone once again…

He couldn't fail, he was strong and none compared to him, and if he ended up at the same spot at the beginning he was ready to face whatever should come his way, as long as she was there everything would make sense…

He waited there for almost half an hour and when none came he deducted that Rabastan had been right not to trust the information he had been given; Tom sighed and stood to leave…

He walked to the door well aware that Aberforth was following his every step with his haunting eyes, he reminded him so much of Dumbledore… Once outside; he apparated at his manor…

He walked briskly looking for Rabastan to tell him that his source was mistaken; now he needed to find Dumbledore elsewhere, but that could wait for now he wanted to talk to Aurelia…

She needed to know everything he just realized… once he finished this nothing was going to be as pretty as it seemed earlier and he needed reassurance that she'd be there whatever happened.

…

"Are you sure this was a good idea, Rabastan?" Orion asked looking around; they were walking through the forbidden forest.

"I already told you, Orion… you know nothing about love…" he replied while he walked ahead of her.

Aurelia stopped every now and then to look back as if hoping for Tom to appear, she wanted to puke; the stirring sensation in her gut was killing her, she tried to ignore the bickering these two had, but they were the only noise in the woods…

"I heard he has a pretty bride…" Rabastan said to her and Aurelia only nodded. "Are you feeling alright?" he stopped and Aurelia did the same keeping her eyes on him.

"I'm… I think I'm fine… a bit nervous I guess…" she muttered, she glanced back and regarded Orion with curious eyes.

"What?" he spat.

She lowered her eyes, she wished she had waited for Tom, this was all so reckless and she was indeed scared.

"You're scared…" Rabastan said. "Do you know why?" he asked and Aurelia refrained from looking at him and answering. "You've been locked up for so long that being outside is scary for you… it's been a long, long, long time…" he said with a low voice.

Aurelia contemplated his answer and he was right, this was Hogwarts after all, she was safe here… and they… they couldn't kill her… if they did Tom would kill them… she sighed loudly and looked up at Rabastan.

"I guess you're right… Let's go…" she added and Rabastan smiled and led the way.

…

"Okay…" Tom muttered crossing his arms over his chest. "The drawing room, my bedroom, her bedroom, the balcony, the living room, the hall, the kitchen even…" he numbered with his long fingers.

Tom turned with a confused frown, the house was eerily silent… he went down the stairs again looking around as if hoping he'd see her the next second.

"Aurelia!" he called for her, the echo of his voice answering every now and then and it made his chest constrict painfully at the thought of a world without her.

He came to the room where he usually would meet his fellow death-eaters… he finally found someone there…

"Rosier…" he said with something akin to hope that this man would know where she was.

The man stood briskly from his seat and walked to his master with trembling legs…

"Milord!" he breathed out. "We tried to stop her!" he said and Tom frowned. "You never said she couldn't leave the manor, but then again we never thought she would want to…" he was talking rapidly.

"Where's Aurelia, Rosier?" he asked with leveled voice.

"Rabastan went after her, he told me to tell you that she escaped… he and Orion went after her…" the man said with trembling voice.

"No… she couldn't have. Now tell me the truth!" he demanded feeling his heart ripping.

"Milord! I'd never lie to you! She was holding a letter and I saw her fighting Orion and Rabastan, she kept saying she couldn't be locked in here without her family!" he said almost crying.

"No… no… you don't understand!" he yelled and Rosier took a step back. "Where did she go?" he asked angrily.

"I heard them say something about Hogwarts and a wedding…" he trembled.

"A wedding?" Tom was confused and his chest ached so much he could barely breathe. "A wedding in Hogwarts?" this was weird, he grunted he couldn't apparate there…

"Yes, milord…"

"Then the forbidden forest it is… I hope Rabastan got her already…" he growled and disapparated from there and into the woods.

Tom realized it was too far from the school grounds and if he wanted to catch up with them he'd have to run.

…

"So… Miss Weasley…" Rabastan said and Aurelia turned her head to look at him. "What are you going to do once you are with your family?" he smiled.

"Uh… I don't know… I guess I'll just run to them and hug them…" she said.

"I see…" he shrugged. "Oh there it is!" he quipped happily. "There's the gatekeeper's cottage!"

Aurelia stopped and Orion did the same casting a worried look at Rabastan who only nodded, when she walked ahead of them hiding behind a tree Rabastan walked to Orion and they talked in a lowered voice.

"Let's kill her now!" Orion whispered harshly.

"You're so unsophisticated Orion… boring and plain…" Rabastan smirked. "_We_ don't have to kill her…" he almost laughed. "But the next few steps need to be done quite accurately."

"Whatever! Hurry up and get rid of her…" Orion commanded.

"I see them!" she said happily. "Arthur!" she waved walking out of the woods.

"Watch and learn…" Rabastan smirked and walked to her slowly.

…

"You're growing steadily Hagrid!" Minerva said talking to the tall man.

"Yeah, yeah… you'll excuse me, professor, but…" he bent down to her and whispered in her ear… "I've heard that man there is quite a handful…" he pointed to a man that was walking next to Augusta Longbottom.

"Oh! Caradoc? Yes, indeed he's a handful of problems… not much into thinking you know? Just acting?" she said with distaste. "Dumbledore has tried to explain why we don't use the unforgivable curses against the death-eaters… we are not like them… but that's something even a kid could understand!" she muttered angrily letting Hagrid help her down the hillside to his cottage.

"I see…" Hagrid muttered watching the man's back.

The meeting was to begin in a few minutes, behind him and Minerva were the rest, at the bottom of the line came Dumbledore talking with Arthur, Molly and her brothers about the wedding to be held in a month…

"I'll wear my mother's dress…" she smiled at Dumbledore while she held onto Arthur's arm.

"That is lovely Miss Prewett…" Dumbledore smiled.

"Arthur!" someone yelled from afar.

"It's them! Death-eaters are here, in Hogwarts!" Caradoc yelled from the front and everyone gasped while yielding their wands.

Everyone turned to see ahead and all they could see was a woman wearing a blue dress and a man next to her wearing a mask and black robes, they all panicked.

"Aurelia…" Arthur whispered awestruck by her being there.

…

Tom was already panting heavily, he really hoped for Rabastan and Orion to find her quickly, she couldn't be here, not yet, not while he was still Lord Voldemort; it was too dangerous…

The foliage was thinning and he took that as a cue that he was close to the school grounds and even more to the cottage. His heart was hammering strongly in his chest and it felt awfully painful.

"Please…" He was pleading, but he felt he had no right to do that, he heard voices and hurried, finally he spotted her blue dress too far away from him and he recognized Rabastan's red hair… He slowed down relieved to know he got to her.

"Arthur!" he heard her yell and wave while Rabastan took her arm and pulled her.

Tom frowned…

"No…"

…

"Caradoc…" Dumbledore croaked with trembling voice.

Caradoc was pointing his wand at Aurelia and the masked man that was holding her hand trying to shield her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Playing my part…?" he said with amused voice. "This might hurt… a lot… and thanks to you I'll get to see this world cleansed from scum like you, your family and friends…" he growled out at her while he pulled her arm.

Aurelia opened her eyes wide and the stirring in her gut got stronger and made her gag…

"Caradoc you cannot use the-!"

"Unforgivable curses, I know!" he yelled at Augusta and got closer to the pair of death-eaters, they were having a discussion; perfect timing for him.

He saw her look up at him from afar and saw the way her eyes filled with tears, but this was him; avenging his family…

"_Bombarda_!" He yelled with much hatred and venom.

…

Tom saw the way Rabastan tried to convince her of coming back, but she was refusing or so it seemed, he spotted the wizard walking briskly to them with his wand raised his eyes widened in realization, he fumbled with his wand, trying to pull it out of his pocket and then…

"_Bombarda_!"

His world stopped…

Arthur's did too…

Dumbledore's eyes caught a glimpse of someone behind the trees and hoped… he prayed not to be Tom…

The spell was directed at Rabastan and Aurelia; he managed to put her in front of him not too obvious and waited, for his plan to work out perfectly he needed a few scratches too…

Aurelia saw the way the spell came directly to her…

_So it was me… that dream… it all makes sense, and curious too; I thought I could only see Tom… forecast Tom's future…_

_I died in that dream… and… I'm going to die, now…_

It all seemed to speed up and she felt the burning heat of the spell hitting her in the chest making her and Rabastan fly through the air…

Rabastan fell even farther than were Tom was standing, but she felt her back, brutally hitting a tree and then she slid down to the floor, her eyes saw the blood coming out of her chest and she wondered how could she be alive? Was she going to survive?

The voices of everyone grew fuzzier and the red on her blue dress became a blur…

…

"No!" Arthur yelled running down the hill followed by the Prewett's and Dumbledore, he felt the air leaving his lungs… "That's my sister you idiot!" his eyes burned and the tears started to fall.

Caradoc turned with wide eyes at him and saw the grim face that Dumbledore sported…

"But she was w-with t-them… t-the death-eaters!" he tried to explain.

Arthur hit his face with his fist and broke his nose.

"Because she was abducted ten years ago!" he turned to the woods and gasped.

…

Tom stood there with his wand raised, not remembering a single spell and his mind not working at all, he saw Rabastan's body flew by him, and saw Aurelia's hitting a tree, he needed to get there, she was fine, she was alive and ready to leave…

Finally he found the strength in his legs; it felt weird to walk, as if he was just inside a body that wasn't his, he heard her gasping for air and kneeled beside her, shifting her uncomfortable position against the tree he cradle her in his arms and looked down in horror…

So much blood coming from her chest, her eyes half closed and unfocused, it was obvious she couldn't breathe properly…

"Tom…" she mouthed the word.

She could barely make his form and somehow she knew it was him… How did he get here? Was he mad because she came without telling him first? Was he angry because she was… dying?

He couldn't talk, he just wanted to pool all her blood in his hands and pour it inside her again, he wanted her to smile and say something like: "Got you!" and then he could mad at her and hug her…

She manage to focus her eyes on his face and saw his red eyes glinting with something she thought she had got ridden of years ago. She felt her eyes stinging and she realized she had ruined everything she did. She needed to talk to him.

"Y-you... T-Tom…" she tried.

"Don't talk, Aurelia!" he chastised angrily. "I'll get you out of here… to the hospital wing… that's best…" he was thinking rapidly.

"Tom…" her voice was above a whisper. He grimaced and turned to look Orion tending to Rabastan.

Aurelia succeeded in raising her hand to his cheek and finally he looked down at her…

"Y-you p-promised…"

"No, I did not!" he yelled hoarsely at her and saw her bitter smile.

"Please…" she pleaded.

"No! You don't understand!" he yelled again.

"I do… who if not me?" she swallowed and grimaced when her throat burned.

Tom felt his throat close and his eyes burning; he knew everyone was watching, probably debating whether to attack him or not…

"I had it coming… I knew this would happen…" she tried to shift but the movement caused more blood to come out of her chest, Tom grunted and she saw in awe his watery eyes. "After all I'm bloody better than Penrose…" she tried to joke, but Tom shook his head, he put his hand against her wound and felt the hole in her chest.

"You just needed to wait! I told you, didn't I?" he yelled. "You were supposed to be there! Always! Forever! With me... until the end…" his voice croaked at the end.

"I will, Tom…" she said with hoarse voice, her tears falling down her cheeks, she couldn't believe she was abandoning him…

"No you will not! You're dying Aurelia!" he felt the weight of saying those words and drowned a moan of pain in his throat.

"You need to understand, Tom…" she was saying while she felt the life leaving her. "This is not your fault and… it's not theirs either…" she saw in great horror the way his eyes darkened.

"That's not for you to decide…" he said through gritted teeth, with her blurry eyes she could only feel what she supposed was a tear hitting her cheek.

"Not for you neither… p-please, Tom…" she croaked finding she couldn't draw air for her empty lungs.

"No." he rasped out with venom.

She gasped and he clutched her to him tighter, a thin trail of blood coming out of her mouth…

"Aurelia?" he asked and she grimaced feeling her chest constricting.

Her cold hand on his cheek was weak, faint and subtle; the shine in her eyes fading slowly and so was her smile…

"I'll wait for you... at our meeting place..." she said not really there anymore.

Tom's eyes widened when he realized he was losing her right then and there, she mouthed the words… words she had said this morning, words he had said this morning for the first time and now he hated to see her mouth moving to say them… She had no right to say them now! No when she was leaving him! Not now and not ever!

"Don't you dare to die." He whispered harshly and Aurelia found little strength to smile once more before her hand fell limply at her side, one last tear streamed down her cheek and her eyes lost their entire sparkle.

Arthur got down there and stopped a few feet away from them, he couldn't understand what they were talking about, but he fell to his knees when her hand fell and she exhaled her last breath.

"Aurelia…" he whispered disbelievingly.

Tom stared down at her expressionless face, the ghost of her smile lingering there as if mocking him, her green eyes graying and the blood kept wetting her blue dress; ever so gently he put her down on the earth, her head tilting to a side.

He tried not to grimace; he closed his eyes and took several breaths, he looked down at her again and clenched and unclenched his jaw, his eyes burned again and some tears fell on his suit…

Carefully he cupped her cheeks and turned her face to him, he longed for those green eyes to look up at him, he yearned for her lips to curl up in a loving smile; he needed her hands to touch him, to warm up his heart again, he moved her hair out of her face and cursed when her head spun to a side as if ignoring him.

He straightened his back and bit his cheeks, his fists clenched tightly over his lap dripping with her blood… with her life…

Rabastan and Orion watched in worry… just seeing his master so vulnerable made them tremble with fear if he were to learn what they had done they were sure he was to kill them in the most horrible way.

The entire members of the Order of the Phoenix were silent while they observed the scene in front of them; Arthur on his knees a few feet away from his sister and Lord Voldemort crying over her dead body…

Minerva was paling by the minute and her voice quivered when she spoke to Dumbledore...

"What's going on?" she croaked.

Dumbledore knew this was the end… if there ever was a chance of saving Tom from his counterpart; it was gone with Aurelia's death.

"We might be doomed, Minerva…" he said with his light voice.

Minerva closed her mouth angrily and advanced towards Caradoc and his bleeding nose…

"You dimwitted, lame excuse for a man!" she insulted while Augusta glared at him. "You just ruined everything…"

The words floated to Tom's ears and he felt something he hadn't felt in years; pure and simple hate, like never before… he stood and turned to the Order, his red eyes landed on Caradoc and his bleeding nose, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Arthur there watching helplessly at his sister's body…

"Arthur." He called him and the younger man looked up at him and swallowed.

Tom looked down at him and sadly realized this boy didn't remind him of her, there was none in this world who could resemble her in any way… Aurelia's family was gone and so was her… so was him…

"Take her body… take her to your father and have her buried properly…" Arthur wasn't sure what to think, but Lord Voldemort was a good man after all…

Tom's eyes traveled up to Dumbledore and gave him his most daring look, Dumbledore could almost feel all his pain and the way his venom increased…

"You always talked proudly about love, Dumbledore." He spoke loudly and everyone gasped. "… You're an old man, open your eyes and realize that nothing supports that belief of yours… I was close of believing you were right…" he smirked bitterly. "…and then… _she_ died…" he couldn't say her name. "She died and with her died all those ideals… those sweet nothings of love… with her; Tom Riddle…" he finished and disapparated only to appear right in front of Caradoc.

Minerva and Augusta drowned and yell and took a few steps back utterly scared, Tom grimaced at their reaction, but recovered soon and pulled the man's collar…

The women took out their wands to help, but Caradoc's scream was cut abruptly when he disapparated again and this time nowhere they could see him…

Rabastan and Orion disapparated too…

Dumbledore's eyes fell on Aurelia's body and he let out a loud sigh…

"We are, indeed doomed…"

**Im not sure why, but i cried over my own story, is that stupid? lol**

**Anyways, this story is not over! NOT OVER YET! **

**Okay... please stay with me! **

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**I'll try to upload tomorrow! :)**


	24. A mournful span of time

**So, yeah... she died... i had to... sorry... i hope you enjot this chapter...**

**Thanks for all your reviews... stay tuned weasels! :)**

**Disclaimer applied, enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

**23**

**A mournful span of time…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1971_

Dumbledore sat in his chair at his office, a bloodied piece of parchment in his scrawny hands; Aurelia had two letters with her the day she died, one was for him and the other for his family…

He had been reading the letter for a year now trying to understand how this happened, why was she here that day, and why was she with death-eaters?

_Dear Professor Dumbledore;_

_I am so happy I can barely write, professor; I know you'll understand when I tell you!_

_Soon I'm going to be able to return with Septimus and Arthur; professor it is just as you said I was the only one who could help him, it took me almost ten years, but now I know I have achieved my goal!_

_Tom had just told me he would arrange everything, he was to leave this life so I could return to my family and so he could remain by my side; I knew that the decreasing attacks were for something, but to be honest I couldn't believe it this morning when he told me…_

_Professor I know he'll have a hard time with the Ministry, but if you still think of him as a person who can be saved I'll beg for your help in any way._

_It might sound selfish from me, but I do love him and knowing that there are hard times for him ahead I can just pray for everything to turn out well…_

_He said he loved me professor… and after 25 years I think it's a whole achievement for him, a boy that was never loved, abandoned by his father and casted aside by his classmates because he was different…_

_I am glad I did what you told me when I was 16… you were right and I'd find a way to make him want my help…_

_I'll be seeing you soon, professor… _

_With love, Aurelia._

He wiped away the tears that gathered in his eyes, just remembering her "sixteen" days made his gut stir with guilt…

…

Arthur was seated on his new house; a warm place he and Molly called The Burrow, she was cooking with little Bill hitched on her hip, while he read for the umpteenth time _her_ letter…

_Dear Arthur and dad;_

_I'm so happy to tell you that I'll be home soon, things here are getting good and I think I might be able to return home soon… _

_Just so you know, Arthur, I do remember Molly, she was really pretty, besides I remember you talking a lot about her on your school letters, always complaining about her bossiness, but that's what you lack, therefore what you need…_

_Hopefully I'll be there for your wedding, because you obviously need to propose! Don't make her wait with that, let her know you're going to be hers and that she's going to be yours! I'm so excited for you!_

_I wish Bilius was still here, but he'll watch from above… he was a nosy bloke after all, remember him at his best, that's what mom use to say to me when I first got home; see, Arthur, I was adopted by Cedrella and Septimus, but I'm your sister nonetheless, what pains me the most is that I got to spend so much time with her and you only had her for a few months…_

_She was the best as I have told you before, she'd be proud of knowing you are her son, so remember her at her best!_

_Dad I hope you're healthy and not skipping meals I might have to rearrange your eating-habits when I get there…_

_I love you both and hopefully I'll see you again soon…_

_With, much, love Aurelia._

Arthur sighed and looked up at his wife and son; Aurelia would've been so happy knowing she was an aunt, and dad would've been happy knowing he was a grandpa, but when he learned Aurelia was dead he didn't last a month… for just a moment Arthur thought his family was doomed to die… and that he was the next, but with Molly pregnant he couldn't be thinking about it… not when he had a new family to take care of… he smiled when Molly smiled…

…

_1976 _

A tall figure walked down the snow-covered street, his black shoes leaving deep foot prints, his dark coat hugged his body, his hand-knitted scarf and beanie hid his face from the whitening world; dark green and black… the first present he had ever received…

He walked in long strides, he got to the gates and a piece of a paper flew and stuck on the gate's bars, his eyes caught a glimpse of the main article; He-who-must-not-be-named attack again!

With his elegant hand he took the paper and read the bit of information.

**/HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED ATTACK AGAIN!**

**The Ministry is intensifying the search party for the death-eaters, but it never seems to be enough, these dark wizards seem to be like black smoke.**

**After a relatively calm period of time it seems that he has regained strength and is purposely attacking with everything he's got…**

**Is this the end of the Magic world?\\\**

His red eyes looking boringly at the paper and then it started to burn in fire, his hand holding it while it turned to ashes… he let it fall and with a movement of his hand the gates opened to let him through, the stony graves with different names carved on them seemed all the same to him… all of them but one…

He stopped in front of it and stared at it with narrowed eyes; he pulled out his wand and conjured a blue lily… his eyes the returned to the inscription…

**AURELIA CALISTA MCADAMS**

**31 / 12 / 1926 – 02 / 05/ 1970**

"**LET THE TEARS TO BE WEPT OVER THIS GRAVE TO BE FOR WORDS THAT WERE NEVER SAID"**

Tom stared at the tombstone and felt estranged about it; it was like a bad dream, a nightmare that never ended, as if he couldn't wake up from it… He couldn't yet accept the fact of her death…

Walking around the manor and feeling it so cold and empty, walking inside the room she had occupied and feel her presence there, he hadn't touched anything, the same ruffle sheets that lost her smell 5 years ago, the desk with unused parchments and traces of her writing a letter there, her clothes lying on the floor the only witness of their last night together…

The windows closed because _it was always midnight for them _and sometimes he opened them letting the sun fill the room because _she deserved the sun…_ and when he lied there in her bed he could almost feel her fingers running through his hair and he close his eyes tighter when her voice reached his ears with the soft lullaby she sang so many times…

"Darkened slumbers kissed your eyes… and there'll be no smile when you rise… I won't get to sing more lullabies… no more watches to keep while you sleep…" His voice so low and leveled, like a whisper, a soft caress that none could hear and his impassive face regarding her name as if hoping he could bring her from the dead…

He squatted in front of the tombstone and sighed loudly… he put his hand against it to support his frame…

"Happy Birthday, Aurelia…" he muttered looking down to the snow. "I think you could have been a good fifty years old… your nephew William turned six last November, Charles turned four a few weeks ago and Percival was born this August…" he stood with his hands in his pockets and looked around nonchalantly. "They're not losing time, right?" he looked down and kept silent.

He narrowed his eyes again and sighed, more often than not he'd feel as if she was mocking him from the grave… as if she enjoyed his pointless chats.

He was only Lord Voldemort… when she left, she took his better part with her, leaving him to be just the killer…

"I'll see you in May…"

…

1978

Tom was seated in his balcony, watching the eerie landscape that surrounded the Malfoy manor, not ever to be compared with his manor; he had burnt the house down last winter…

"Milord?" he heard Lucius speaking. "Severus is here to see you…" he said.

"Bring him to the drawing room…" he muttered lowly.

"Yes, immediately."

Tom stood and left the balcony to the drawing room, his feet dragging him slowly through the corridor. He waited there until Lucius returned with Severus close behind…

"Severus…" He nodded and Snape walked forward. "Leave us, Lucius…" he ordered.

When Malfoy left the room, Tom seated on a couch heavily and stared at the younger man waiting for whatever he had to say.

"Milord, I've heard… I've heard a prophecy regarding you and a… a woman… a pregnant woman…" he said.

Tom frowned, feeling too tired to actually voice his question.

"Milord, Sybil Trelawney, Dumbledore was interviewing her for the Divination teacher vacant…" he said and quieted when Tom flinched at the job's name.

"Dumbledore is obsessed with the future…" he sighed loudly. "I beg your pardon, Severus, but why was this so important that you needed to tell me?" he looked up at the boy.

"Milord, she is to give birth at the end of July to a boy who will be able to stop you… its parents will be two of the four who had defied you three times…" he said and the worry increased.

Tom smirked.

"I'm flattered, Severus, but I wonder if all that worry is about me… or… someone else that might get involved…?" he inquired and Severus paled even more than what he already was.

"I'll beg, milord… do not kill her…" he croaked with his head low.

Tom's smirk faded and stared at the boy who reminded him a lot of himself… and hearing him begging for him to spare a woman's life was… disgusting…

"Severus…" He called and Snape looked up. "Is she a mudblood?" he asked.

Snape swallowed thickly, he knew better than to lie to him.

"Yes, milord…" Tom nodded and a bitter smile graced his lips.

"And you love her… even though she married another man… even though she'll have this man's kid… even though she's decided to go against your master's wishes…?" he regarded Severus with a curious look.

"She… She doesn't have to support what I do for me to love her…"

Yes… he remembered telling those words to Aurelia…

**Short chapter... i want to go deep down into Tom's sorrow and pain...**

**I hope you liked it... 1 more chapter left and then the epilogue...**

**See you tomorrow... :)**


	25. Halloween's hell

**Welcome to the last chapter for Rotten Roots!**

**I had a great time writing this and reading your comments, i really hope this story fulfilled your expectations and that you've liked it, thanks for all of you who stuck 'till the very end...**

**Hopefully you'll like this one and remember i still owe you an epilogue!**

**I'll see you tomorrow!**

**.**

**.**

**24**

**Halloween's hell…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_October 31__st__ 1981_

That day in the morning he had done something out of annoyance, he wouldn't believe that he'd do something like that but he did it anyway…

"So, you are going to believe that Snape boy's words? Isn't that ridiculous?" Orion snapped angrily at Tom.

"Shut it, Orion!" Rabastan chastised, but Tom was staring at Orion with narrowed eyes…

Rabastan was fuming; Orion had always been stupid when in front of Lord Voldemort, never once thinking before acting out things and Tom had always been impatient to the Black…

"I'm just voicing out my concern, milord…" he tried to sound much calmer. "You tend to trust the weirdest of people…" he tried to smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked calmly.

Rabastan turned to look at Orion with a glare and the man felt his hands sweating, his eyes jumping from Rabastan's to Voldemort's face… and suddenly he snapped.

"Trusting Severus Snape! A bloody mudblood! A useless piece of crap!" he yelled.

"Mind you, Snape might be a mudblood, but he's on our side, while your useless oldest son is a blood traitor…" Voldemort muttered.

"Yes, he is… he wouldn't be the first… I might have to get rid of him like I did with Cedrella…" Orion muttered angrily.

Tom narrowed his eyes at him, he had been hoping Aurelia would get to kill him someday, but she refused to go down to his level and in all honesty he had been waiting for him to make the slightest mistake so he could kill him…

"Are you going to do as Severus told you? Are you going to spare that woman's life?" Orion spat bothered.

"Severus didn't told me to do anything, he asked me to… I don't see how that is of your concern…"

"Do you trust Snape, the mudblood?" he asked disbelievingly. "Just like you trusted that mudblood before?" he asked and missed the way Rabastan widened his eyes.

Rabastan turned to glance Voldemort's way and swallowed thickly when saw his jaw clenching and his eyes hardening, he took a step back a movement that Orion did caught and understood his mistake…

"Who are we talking about, now?" Voldemort asked turning around and pacing around the room, Rabastan stood still as if afraid of drawing his attention to him.

Orion quieted and swallowed feeling nervous; he shared a look with Rabastan who was fuming.

"Who. Are. We. Talking. About. Here. Orion?" he paused on every word feeling thrilled by his mistake.

"Milord…" he couldn't apologize…

Voldemort turned and waited for his answer…

"What's the point of not saying it? I already know who you are talking about, you might as well say it… out loud…" his red eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I might voice this concern as well, milord…" he cleared his throat and Rabastan shifted his weight utterly astonished by Orion's stupidity.

"Please do…" Voldemort smirked and awaited his answer.

"A few years ago you were on the verge of leaving your goal… quitting your dream because of _that_ woman…" he said with distaste.

"_That_ woman had a name, Orion…" Voldemort said.

"Aurelia… you were about to quit everything for her, milord…" he said again.

Voldemort grinned even wider and laughed lightly, both of the other men turned to look at each other with fear in their eyes.

"I said she had a name… never said you could use it in front of me…" his voice suddenly sounded dark and menacing…

"M-my d-deepest a-apology…" he tried to sound firm. Voldemort sighed.

"Yes… a few years ago I was on the verge of leaving all this for her, only to have a second chance in life with someone who understood me…" he walked around the room not looking at either of them. "And trust me, Orion; there are few things I would change about those years… nothing about her, but I certainly would've killed you when I learned about you killing her mother…" his red eyes flashed angrily in the darkened room.

Rabastan felt his throat dry and he wished he wasn't there, he could almost feel the way Orion wanted to blurt out what they have done.

"Lucky me, now I have a new reason to kill you…" he grinned at him.

Orion swallowed and went to take out his wand, when he pointed it at Voldemort this one only had to do a movement with his hand and Orion's wand flew away from him and far away onto the floor…

"Something you want to say?" Voldemort asked. "You had a merciful master, Orion…" he smirked.

"Given my way, the only thing I would change was the fact that I didn't kill her when I killed Cedrella… I should have…" he growled out.

"Great! Meaning that you should've died so many years ago… because I would've killed you the very next day…" Orion swallowed and closed his eyes, while Rabastan lowered his face… "_Avada_ _Kedabra_!"

…

So, when everything was arranged and he finally learned where the happy couple lived he went, keeping in mind Severus pleas for him to not kill the woman; Lily Evans, married to a Potter…

He arrived to the house and with much ease opened the door; Lily Evans a lousy mudblood…

He got inside and looked around holding his wand up, his dark hood hiding his eyes and his concern; Lily Evans a blood traitor…

He heard noises and footsteps coming from the stairs and he immediately saw the man, the husband, he was unarmed and he couldn't care less…

"Please! Don't kill them!" he yelled desperately.

"Why should I listen to your pleas, when I didn't get to beg the day your guild killed _her_…?" he asked and James frowned not understanding. "Avada Kedabra!" he yelled and the man fell to the floor already dead.

Watching his face void of emotions and feeling thrilled about this, feeling how every time he got to kill a member from the Order he felt as if he was avenging her dead once again, and again, and again…

He went up the stairs and heard a door shutting loudly, someone gasping and a baby making noises…

There were two options for him; the Longbottom's son or the Potter's son…

Neville was the name of the Longbottom's kid, but Neville was a pure blood, both his parents; talented wizards, but blood traitors…

Harry was the Potter's boy, Harry was a half-blood… and so much he was reminded of his younger self… a lousy mother and a conceited, arrogant father… Tom picked him just because of the similarities…

He stood in front of the door of the room, with a flick of his wand the door opened, with his wand raised and pointing it at a wine red mane he felt his throat dry… she turned to look at him with wide eyes and the baby shielded behind her in the cradle…

Lily Evans, Potter's wife, the lousy mudblood, the blood traitor… reminded him of Aurelia…

He tried to blink away the picture of Aurelia and tried to focus on the woman, but he gasped when he noticed she had green eyes, vividly sparking with fear, like Aurelia's when he first met her at the library…

"Not Harry, please!" she yelled and he seemed to came out of his reverie. "Spare Harry's life! Please have some mercy!" she kept yelling shielding her son with her body.

"Move!" he snapped angrily. He was beyond furious.

How dare she? How dared she look like that in front of him?

He felt a pang of pain in his chest and drowned a moan in his throat…

"No, please!" she yelled again.

"I said; move! Only the boy!" he yelled pointing his wand at her menacingly, he just couldn't find the strength to conjure the curse, his jaw clenched tightly.

"No! Please! Please! I beg you!" she had tears running down her eyes.

"_Kill her" _a hissing voice in his head said, Tom widened his eyes and felt cold sweat on his back; he knew it was his voice, but it felt different…

It sounded different, full of dark emotions, full of pain and sorrow…

"_Kill her, because she reminds you of Aurelia, but she's not close to being her… Kill her because Aurelia left you… she was supposed to be here with you, but she left… she was supposed to remain forever here, having a happy life with you… but she left and took your better half with her… Kill her now, because that way you'll avenge your pained soul…"_

Tom was breathing raggedly and Lily knew when it was coming, she turned in time to shield Harry and she could hear him yell the curse, before she could even glance down at her son, she was already dead…

Tom lost balance and backed until his back collided with the wall behind him, his heart beating furiously in his ribcage, he was trembling and his head hurting with so many memories…

Watching Lily's half opened eyes and her red wine hair tousled and sprawled around her face made him gag, for a second he thought he saw Aurelia's body there in front of him, with the same blue dress he had given her that day…

And suddenly he was against a tree in the outskirts of the forbidden forest, his hands dripping with her blood and the grass around her body soaked in her blood, her half closed eyes looking at nothing, her lips barely opened with a last promise of meeting him at some place they used to meet at…

Tom closed his eyes tightly, and when he heard Harry's cries he opened them and he was in the room again; it wasn't Aurelia who was dead on the floor, but Lily Evans, and her son was crying madly in the cradle…

Tom raked his fingers through his hair and composed before taking a step to the boy, but the body of Lily kept him away, he just couldn't come any closer to her, she made him feel hollow… just how he felt the day Aurelia died…

He raised his wand and pointed it at the boy…

"Only I will live forever, Harry Potter…" he said. "_Avada_ _Kedabra_!" the green flash left the tip of his wand and aimed for the boy's head.

Tom was about to turn and leave when he caught the sight of the green still there, the curse was being directed at him, the boy's cries intensified and he felt the curse hit his body… as if on fire it was as if being skinned, all his body hurt, but he knew he was not dead… he couldn't be…

…

"He wasn't there sir… he had left when I got there…" Snape muttered to Albus, his deep black eyes tinted with red from crying over Lily's dead body, how much had he begged and in the end his master couldn't grant him this wish…

"But… Harry is alive…" Dumbledore couldn't understand, he looked down at the boy and his eyes focusing on the wound of his forehead. "The prophecy was true after all… this boy manage to beat the dark lord…" he mused quietly.

"That was because of Lily!" Snape quipped angrily.

"Oh, yes, yes, indeed Severus… but, he's alive… and as bad as this might sound I don't think the dark lord is dead… weak, yes, but not dead…" Albus mumbled regarding the boy in the cradle.

Snape grimaced at his assumption.

"This boy might be our savior…"

…

_1994_

What would she think of him…?

Tom stared at his reflection in the mirror; the only thing that remained was his eyes… his red eyes kept glinting if only intensifying at the color… His skin was ashen and dry, he barely resembled a human and seemed more like a monster

"_Kinky, Tom… Please understand this is how you truly are, your soul has always been like this, your physical appearance barely prompted your insides; you've always been a monster, with Aurelia and without her; always a monster…" _

He frowned feeling totally overruled by a single voice in his head…

He had been so close to kill him this year, he had touched him; his blood was running in his veins… he wasn't Riddle anymore… he was less and less like the man Aurelia loved and more and more like the man she feared…

Was there to be ever a bit of luck for him?

He guessed not; Aurelia had been his second chance, ruined by a mediocre wizard, and even killing him didn't served his avenge… he wanted nothing more than have her again, but she had been right; not even him could transform the day into night…

What would she think of him?

He wanted to kill her youngest nephew's best friend… he had actually used her niece to try to kill the boy… the little girl was a lot like Aurelia's little brother, but she had the eyes of the mother…

When his memory in the diary met her, he had been thrilled for the girl to remind him of his lost love, but no, Ginevra was outgoing and brave, outspoken and a simple teenager… Aurelia had been so subtle and perfect…

Even if Harry Potter hadn't been able to save her he doubted he could've killed her… Aurelia wouldn't like to know he harmed her family; probably he would have just killed Harry and then let her go… but the boy had proven to be an accurate pain in the behind…

He was soon to turn fifteen, he was Dumbledore's favorite and he ought to be worried about the outcome of Severus' information; that woman; Sybil Trelawney had been right, but he wasn't to let a simple boy destroy everything he had done…

They had all had enough, fourteen years ago most of his fellow death-eaters had been sent to Azkaban, including Rabastan, he had freed them and everything was starting to work out, maybe in a year he'd have his army again…

...

_1995_

During this year he had been more active, Harry was an easy target for his much superior mind, make him believe things was just too easy… he remembered everything he hand done to assure that none was to believe he had returned, and most important of all he remembered his confrontment with the old man…

A rough fight in which he had been close to cast Harry's demise, but then again the boy had proven him to be difficult, not that he'd admit it…

Fighting Dumbledore that year had been a horrible look to the past, the way the old man had looked at him with so much hatred but pity too had taken a toll on him, he couldn't understand the root of the issue, but seeing Dumbledore had stirred memories of sweet and lovely Aurelia.

He had been careless too, letting Fudge to see him was a mistake, but in all honesty he was already tired of Harry Potter, if being seen by the minister would help him to kill the boy more quickly he didn't care.

He'd be prepared, now sending death-eaters to look for his favorite teacher he needed him to agree and become one; it'd be a great addition to his team; since he knew very well his situation…

...

_May 1__st__ 1998_

With Dumbledore dead and Snape controlling the situation in Hogwarts this seemed like a won war…

But it wasn't until Harry and his friends stole the cup from the Lestrange's vault at Gringotts that he realized the boy knew his secret, meaning Slughorn had opened his big mouth…

When he took notice of everything it was already too late and everything he had was Nagini the Horcrux he had created when Harry was fourteen… too late and an impossible task was to go to Hogwarts and try to find Rowena's tiara…

He still remembered the horrible feeling inside when Helga's cup was destroyed, he had been so bloody mad that when Rabastan had asked him something he had turned and killed him then and there, he couldn't care less of his brother being there; Rodolphus had stayed quiet next to his wife…

He was to win the war, only he was to live forever…

Leaving Rabastan's body behind and with the sole goal of killing Harry Potter he walked to the field followed by all the death-eaters.

It wasn't until the dawn of May 2nd that he got to fight Harry Potter, after thinking he had already killed the boy, but he managed to live through his curse… for the second time…

When he launched his final attack to Harry he felt his will faltering and just as if on cue the spell rebounded on him… feeling the way his body abandoned this world he casted one last look at the boy, the boy who lived and managed to kill him…

Lord Voldemort finally died on May 2nd's dawn the first rays of the sun shining through the windows of the great hall where everyone had been fighting and dying, finally everything was over.

Harry felt relief like never before and now that everything was over he just wondered about Voldemort's soul; since he couldn't die completely it was a mystery what would happen to him now…

Doomed to roam his purgatory… Condemned to walk for eternity in the limbo, alone and drowning in the sorrow of his actions… a cruel fate for a cruel wizard.

…

Tom felt cold lying on what he assumed was the floor; it felt hard on his naked body, his body aching badly, his eyes stinging with the cold air, he tried to sat feeling much vulnerability at being naked in an open space he couldn't recognize…

His eyes roamed the tall stone walls and the torches perched on them, faintly lightening the corridor that now seemed fairly familiar, his eyes went down to his bared legs and realized his skin was not white and ashen colored, he raised his hand to level eye and watched in awe his human hands, the way he remembered them, he roamed his own body touching his abdomen and feeling much warm than he normally did.

He touched his face, his nose and ran his fingers through his hair, he let out a loud and trembling sigh… he must have died, but he thought this would be much worse.

He stood trembling slightly and supported his body on the wall behind him; he looked around the corridor and started to walk into the darkened hallway, feeling colder with each step, wishing he had some clothes on…

As if on cue to his words he suddenly felt his body warmer and realized he was wearing his usual black suit with his heavy dark coat on, he kept walking feeling much more confident and when he rounded on a corner he recognized the place to be Hogwarts' dungeons.

He started down the hallway that, he knew, would take him to the clear of the dungeons, taking a step towards it he felt his foot splashing something, when he looked down he saw the puddle of blood.

Frowning with disgust and gagging at the suddenly strong and metallic smell, he took another step, again looking down he saw something else reflected in the blood… his image… Frowning when he realized he was not only human, but much younger… as if he was barely 45.

"What the hell does this means?" he voiced out.

Tom raised his eyes away from his reflection and gasped loudly eve took a step back and almost tripped when his eyes fell upon the girl there…

Her red hair falling in soft waves on her back, her thick glasses hiding the green of her eyes, her uniform neat and a book clasped tightly in her arms, she was looking up at him with fear… the same expression she used to wear around him in school.

"It means you're dead, Tom…" she smiled softly.

Tom couldn't tear his eyes away from her and he had to even his breathing to hear the faintest of tunes, when it reached his ears he felt his eyes water, but not a tear came out…

"Should I sing you a lullaby?" she asked turning to leave and he tried to say something to stop her but couldn't remember any word.

He forced his legs to move and to follow her and the music grew louder, the voice humming it softly, the teenager Aurelia was leading him to the clearing of the dungeons where the metallic smell seem to be stronger…

She would turn every now and then to smile and to prompt him to follow her faster.

"I was afraid you had forgotten about this place…" the girl said not turning to look at him. "You forgetting we used to meet here…" she muttered and Tom's eyes widened when he remembered her last words.

"_I'll wait for you… at our meeting place"_

**_..._**


	26. Epilogue

**I decided to upload it becaise it seemed stupid to me to wait for tomorrow... thank you all for your reviews and comments and i hope you have enjoyed this story as much as i did...**

**I'll keep writing and i hope you'll want to read my future work... lol hopefully... :)**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He realized that with every step he took something was changing in him, his body felt lighter, he felt better; he could hear the soft tune getting louder and Aurelia's soft footsteps clapping on the stony floor.

He felt a sudden change and looked down to find his body to be skinnier and he was a bit shorter, he no longer had his black suit, he was wearing Hogwarts old uniform, and when he saw his hands there were no wrinkles on them, he probably was younger now… he confirmed this looking down and watching his reflection on the blood.

He almost cried when he looked up and there was no sign of Aurelia there to guide him, he felt lost for a second, but then he heard the louder lullaby…

He was so close to the clearing, maybe 9 or 10 steps away…

"Darkened slumbers kiss your eyes…" it was her voice, much lighter and softer than the last time he had heard her… He came to the clearing and stopped under the arch-like passage. "A smile will await you when you rise…"

Tom watched her there sitting on a bench under a tree that had never been there; she was wearing her uniform too and seemed to be barely sixteen years old… just like him now…

She looked up with her green eyes behind her thick glasses and sighed loudly.

"I've been waiting, Tom…" she said and Tom frowned taking a step towards her.

"For how long Aurelia?" he asked with trepidation. She shrugged.

"28 years…" she said. Tom gasped and walked to her with trembling legs.

"What's going on? How come you're here?" he asked taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"This is our limbo, Tom…" she muttered while looking up at the tree.

"Aurelia, why would you have to stay here for that long…? Couldn't you just pass on?" he asked though inside he felt really happy to be here with her.

"I knew I was going to die, Tom… so I casted a spell… similar to the one you did on your diary to keep your memory in it… only I wanted to keep my soul here…" she said.

Tom tried to comprehend what she was saying.

"Tom… since I knew I was going to die I was only praying you'd keep your word of leaving your life as Voldemort, but somehow I knew you wouldn't that's why I was prepared with this… I gave up 28 years of my lived life so I could wait here with you… because…" her voice croaked. "I believe you already know you cannot pass on…" she was on the verge of crying.

"I know…" he murmured.

"So I'll be here with you, Tom… forever…" she smiled at him.

Tom regarded her with something akin to pity, she gave up her life to be here with him, she knew this all would happen and she probably knew he had hated her for leaving him and she felt guilty and that was the reason why she had done everything she did, just to mend her _mistake_…

Could he tell her that he was utterly scared? That he had prayed he could die in peace? Not to remember all the things he did? That he was most grateful for what she had done? He wanted to let her know that she made him feel at home?

"I know…" she muttered with such kindness in her eyes he could barely hold his tears…

Tom pulled her to him and hugged her small frame and felt the air leaving his lungs he closed his eyes tightly and cried burying his face in the crook of her neck, loudly and sobbing noisily tears staining her shirt and her hands rubbing his back soothingly… Tom Marvolo Riddle was crying on her shoulder, the almighty Tom Riddle crying on a mudblood's shoulder…

"I'm so sorry, Aurelia!" he cried out on her neck.

"I know…" she replied soothingly. "I know."

She couldn't care less about having to spend the rest of her _life _there with him roaming the castle's dungeons, under the tree, on that same bench, as sixteen year olds ancient teenagers walking hand in hand around this darkened place…

While Tom cried on her chest she resolved to run her fingers through his hair smiling when she could remember all the times she had done that.

"Now sleep, while over you a watch I promise I'll keep…"

…

"What's wrong with dad?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry while he looked at his father; he had spotted him speaking with his mother away from the castle, near Hagrid's cottage, his hands deep in his pockets and looking bitter.

Molly was rubbing his back comfortingly and smiling while saying something…

"He was born in December 31st too, Molly… just like her… and they both died on May 2nd …" he muttered with interest looking at an old oak tree near the cottage, an old tree that had been there the day she died.

"Mind you, Arthur, she could've saved him… but losing one's love can be… devastating…" she concluded with big eyes as if she was thinking how it would feel to lose her husband. "I believe he did loved her..."

Arthur squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile…

"Though I'm not ready to part… I still want to see my grandchildren…" he pulled her and hugged her tightly.

Molly laughed…

…

Many things could've go different ways, but everything happens for a reason, if you repeat an experience it's because there's something you haven't learned yet…

While she was ready to be there forever, she really wondered about him being ready for this, maybe someday they'd been given the opportunity to pass on, or even had another life, in which case she hoped he was born into a nice and warm family…

She had feared him, to the point of thinking of him when being confronted to a Boggart; she had feared what he represented, what he did and how he did it… she feared what he loved and feared for what he hated… Her fear lasted until finally she understood him, the day she saw into his soul and mind and then everything made sense…

Tom had always been afraid of love and friendship, and death, in the years he spent with her he came to understand the feelings and then he could point out why what he was doing was wrong…

But she could feel it in him, he was still scared of death and the fact that he was already dead didn't help at all, he'd be in denial for a while before he would grasp the idea of being dead… but she was there for him, to help him and love him…

Tom was only child… an unloved boy that felt utterly alone even when she was there with him… but she was Aurelia; and she wouldn't hate him for being different, she was there because she was the only one who had ever taken the risk of saying she loved him…

And it was true…

"I love you, Tom…"

…

…

"I love you too, Aurelia…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Was it good? You hated it? was it lame?**

**Anyway... i promised someone i'd write about Ron and Hermione and i will...**

**Stay tuned Weasleyweasels! :) i'll upload as soon as i have four chapters or so...**

**add me if you liked my work, maybe you'll enjoy the future ones... :)**

**I love you guys, thanks for all the motivation! :D**


End file.
